A Second Chance
by melissawtf
Summary: The Avengers are battling a new threat when a newcomer- who just so happens to have the same power as the enemy- helps the Avengers out, and S.H.I.E.L.D obtains their first ever wand-wielder who just so happens to be Steve Rogers' new friend. Whoever said America was a great place for a fresh start was sorely mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't jump down my throat! This is my first time writing anything for the Avengers but luckily it's a crossover so yeah.. don't judge too harshly. **

**Firstly, just a quick heads up! We're gonna dive right into my personal universe for this fic and say that everything that has happened up to the Avengers film has happened and everything after WON'T. And since I'm pretty shit with following timelines _and _time zones, I'm pulling the Wizarding War up to a few months before the Battle of New York. Deal? Good.**

**As for my OC whose face claim is Gemma Arterton, we'll learn more and more about her in the later chapters. You won't get all the details in this first chapter so don't say I didn't give enough about her because most of her story will be told when S.H.I.E.L.D actually obtains her.**

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Harry Potter.. is dead!"_

_Eir Banning cringed at Ginny Weasley's scream of grief, the fiery redhead being held back by her father as she lunged forward. As she gripped her wand tight in hand, Voldemort silenced the entire Light side from their mutterings of denial about the Boy-Who-Lived's death and went on to gloat about his victory._

_Eir stood on the front line of Deatheaters, she being the only one whose hood shadowed her face from those of the Light side, and waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. The war was supposed to be easy and quick but instead, the Light side put up a valiant effort which produced many casualties on both sides. While she could care less for those of the fallen Deatheaters, her heart ached for the children she once went to school with and the Professors who had taught her. _

_She had never wanted this. Becoming a Deatheater had been her parent's doing and if she had went against their wishes, the punishment would have been severe and Eir didn't have that strong of a will to face her parent's wrath. _

_So now, here she stood on the _winning _side as she faced the crestfallen expression of her friend from across the court yard. It felt like a Hippogriff sat on her chest when Hermione easily spotted her, her friend's body seeming to slump with not only grief but betrayal as well._

_Voldemort continued on with his speech, offering a spot in his ranks to those on the Light side who stepped forward now, and Eir was surprised when Neville Longbottom limped forward. His speech was awe-inspiring, filling her with warmth and hope, and it was then that her path became clear. She was never meant to fight for the Dark side- never wanted to to begin with- and the moment Harry fell from Hagrid's arms and fired a spell at Voldemort's snake, she made up her mind then and there._

_As the cowardly bunch of Deatheaters started to flee, Eir shrugged off her black cloak and much to her parent's surprise, she apparated away from them and their precious Dark Lord in favor of standing by her friend's side. Hermione had yelped in surprise before Ron tried tugging her behind him when he caught sight of Eir, but after quick ramblings of "it's not what it looks like" and "I promise to explain after this is over" in between of throwing up _protego _after _protego _to keep them safe from wayward spells, Hermione pulled away from Ron to pull Eir into a hug._

_Eir fought, not only for her life, but the life of others as she helped the Light Side take down Voldemort's most loyal Deatheaters. It was during the fight between the Matriarch of the Weasley clan and Bellatrix Lestrange that Eir let her guard down only to wind up on the other side of her own Father's wand. _

_He had caught her from behind, having watched as she betrayed her own family for those they were working so hard to get rid of. When he saw her watching a duel between Bellatrix and the blood-traitor, he took his chance and cast _crucio.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

Eir awoke with a scream, scrambling to sit upright with her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. The bed sheet was wrapped around her legs, most likely from the thrashing in her sleep, and her bangs clung to her forehead with sweat as well as the hair escaping from her braid on the back of her neck. Glancing to the side, the glowing numbers of her clock read 7:23A and given the fact that her heart was still pounding against her ribcage, she wasn't going back to bed anytime soon.

With a sigh, she kicked off the suffocating sheet before swinging her legs over the side of her bed and padded her way into her bathroom. Dull brown eyes stared back at her the second the flipped the light switch on, pink lips tilting downward into a frown as Eir studied her reflection. Her skin tone had always been on the pale side- _fair _if Hermione had any say so- and the dark bags beneath her eyes appeared ever since her Mother told her about _initiation _for a female Deatheater. With that specific memory in mind, her gaze wandered down to her inner forearm where the faded Dark Mark would stay with her to forever remind her that she was weak and cowardly.

Nose crinkling in disgust at herself, Eir averted her gaze and was met with the splatter of pale freckles along her nose and cheeks when she caught her reflection. She quickly smoothed out her features, her freckles nearly disappearing when her face wasn't scrunched up. Yawning away what was rest of her sleep addled mind, Eir turned on the cold tap before soaking a wash cloth and ringing out the excess water to cool down her heated skin. The cloth went from cooling her face back to under the water faucet before being rung out again and then applied to the back of her neck. Pulling her long braid out of the way to rest hanging over her chest, she let the cold cloth sit there for a while before continuing on with her usual morning routine.

..

..

Eir glared as best she could at her kitchen window, a swarm of owls flying by her window as others swooped in to peck on said window- envelopes clutched in their talons and beaks. It had been six years since the Battle of Hogwarts, six years since she stood up in front of the Wizengamot for her trial which she was eventually cleared of all charges, and six years of receiving hate mail. Although, now the hate mail came on the battle's anniversary which just so happened to be today instead of coming in every other day.

Also, as if on cue, an insistent knocking sounded at her loft door though this usual occurrence was a welcomed one seeing as only two people knew where she lived, and one of those people was currently on magical house arrest so it could only be one other person.

Mustering up the brightest grin she could, Eir padded over to the door and opened up only to find Hermione Granger standing on the other side. Despite coming from a Pure-Blood family, Eir wasn't a fan of Voldemort's take on blood purity. If you had magic, you had magic- no ifs, ands, or buts. You were one of the same no matter if you were a pure-blood, half-blood, or muggleborn. And then going into Hogwart's only made her more stubborn when her childhood friend, Draco, started picking on Hermione because of her blood status as a muggleborn during their Second Year.

Draco hadn't been a fan of Eir befriending Hermione though when he told her parents who she was playing nice with and Eir got punished with several dark curses, he never tattled on her again and let her make her own decisions from then on. Though the older she got and the more her parents dragged her along to become one of Voldemort's finest, her friendship with Hermione became strained. Hermione had knew everything, every single one of Eir's fears about her parents making her do something she didn't want to but there was nothing they could do about it. She had even pleaded with Eir to go to Dumbledore so he could protect her but Eir had been too afraid to disobey.

Right before she and Draco started their Sixth Year at Hogwarts, both were branded with the Dark Mark and tasked with the mission of opening Hogwarts to the other Deatheaters. She had stood back and watched as Draco cried in front of Dumbledore before Snape stood in and killed their Headmaster right before her eyes. She had cried when Dumbledore fell only to be held back by Draco and taunted by Fenir. Everything after that horrific night went downhill- Eir witnessing the horrors of Voldemort's war path up until the final battle where she refused to go down as one of Voldemort's deatheaters and helped aid the Light side to their victory.

And now, at the ripe age of twenty-four, Eir attempted to fool Hermione into thinking that she was perfectly fine but they didn't call Hermione the brightest witch of their generation for nothing. The moment Hermione noticed Eir still in her pajamas, the darkness beneath her eyes still very prominent, and the half-arse grin she was being flashed- Hermione pushed her way inside Eir's loft with a frown and shut the door behind her.

"Night terrors?"

"And then some." Eir mumbles beneath her breath when she realizes Hermione isn't buying her charade and leads her friend to the kitchen, lamely gesturing to the window where the owls swooped by in hopes of delivering their mail.

Hermione sighed, unwinding the scarf from her neck and shrugging out of her outer coat before hanging it on the back of a chair. "You would think they'd stop after all these years." She muttered, walking over to the window and opening up to let the mayhem begin.

Eir cringed at every hoot and squawk the owls emitted as they dropped letters off on the table, Hermione feeding them owl treats before they swooped back out. "At least they don't send Howlers anymore." Eir decided to move about, preparing two mugs of tea for herself and Hermione. "You and Harry sending out that notice to every Auror and the newspapers helped out some."

"Yes, well, it's the least we could do after every memory and secret you gave up to help convict the captured Deatheaters."

Eir hummed, adding drops of honey to their drinks before picking them up and stumbling over to the table with her friend. "Careful, 'Mione, one would think I was a Deatheater no longer."

"Eir." Hermione groaned, nearly angry enough to slam the palms of her hands on the table. "You're not a deatheater. You were never a true deatheater to begin with!"

"Yes, well, I have the mark that says otherwise."

Hermione's gaze darts down to the faded mark, eyes narrowing as she waved her hand in Eir's direction. "You need to stop beating yourself up over that. We got your statements along with your memories. You. Are not. One of them."

Eir offered up a feeble grin as she felt her friend's magic wash over her arm, a glamour charm being cast to hide the reminder of her past. "Showoff." She scoffed as she sat down, picking up her mug of tea with both hands to take a sip.

Hermione finally smiled, picking up her own mug as she studied her friend. The war took it's toll on everyone, though not everyone had been put under the cruciatus curse by their own father and then proceeded to kill said parent when given the chance. Of course, it was all self defense but still. No-one should have that weight on their shoulders- least of all Eir.

Hermione had knew that the Wizarding World wouldn't be as forgiving as she and some others had been but she had hoped they would or at least learn to forgive, but apparently they hadn't if the hate mail was anything to go by. Eir's family had been the fifth richest family in the Wizarding World- a girl who had everything she ever wanted and needed but now, now she was subjected to a tiny loft and rarely ever left or changed out of her sleepwear.

"The Weasley's are having a dinner Halloween night." Hermione finally spoke up, steering conversation away from their past. "Molly said to extend the invite to you."

"Tell Molly I said thanks but no thanks." Eir ran her finger along the rim of her cup. "The last thing Harry needs on the anniversary of his parent's death is a tension filled dinner with an ex-deatheater."

"Eir.."

"Don't _Eir _me, 'Mione." She grumbled. "Ron still hates me and even though George plays nice, we all know a small part of him will always consider me as someone who aided in his twin's death." Hermione's opened mouth snapped shut, her shoulders slumping with defeat. "I'll always be grateful to Arthur, Molly, and Ginny for giving me a second chance right away but I don't want to make it uncomfortable for everyone else."

Hermione sighed but nodded nonetheless. "I'll tell her you're busy then. I don't like lying to her but if that's what you want-"

"Actually," Eir cleared her throat, biting the bottom corner of her lip as she made eye contact with her friend. "-I have a honest excuse that you could use."

"Which is.."

"I'm leaving the country."

Hermione choked on her tea, setting her mug down gently as she got herself under control. "E-excuse me?!"

"Come on, Herms." Eir's eyes lit up momentarily in amusement before dulling once more. "You don't expect me to live like this for the rest of my life, do you?" She gestured to the pile of letters on her table as well as the occasional owl that flew in to drop off another one. "I think it's time for a change."

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, gaze darting from the table of letters to the birds and then to Eir herself before she sighed and sunk down in her seat. "Moving won't change a thing. The owls will always find you."

"Yes but it'll take a whole lot longer and when the owners see just how exhausted their bird is, hopefully they'll think twice before sending another."

"Where do you plan to go?"

"America seems like it'll keep me busy." Eir answered honestly with a shrug. "I need to get out again- do something with my life but in order to do that, I need a clean slate."

Hermione wanted to argue- to plead with her friend to stay but she knew that Eir needed this. "You'll keep in touch?"

"Of course." Eir agreed. "Besides, I need help apartment hunting and since you're my favorite muggleborn-"

"I'm the only muggleborn you talk to."

"-you can help me out so I know what I'm doing when I interact with the muggles."

Hermione grinned before she started to chuckle. "Schooling a pure-blood on everything muggle. This should be fun."

* * *

**Well, up next is the city ;)**

**Just so you know, the first several chapters of this fic will be of Eir moving into the city, meeting Steve, and trying to familiarize herself in her new surroundings before we get to any action. **

**Just a fair warning, updates will come slow but not too slow. My laptop has been acting wonky and cutting off whenever it pleases but luckily, I have a good portion of this story already typed up. Updates will only be slow until I can finish writing the story and then they'll come more frequently. Good deal?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heads up, Steve _will not _be holding on to his old-fashion beliefs. At least not entirely. Just read to see what I'm talking** **about.**

* * *

Steve Rogers tried not to roll his eyes as he strolled down the sidewalk- he himself still not being used to all the attention he received.

It had been several years since the Battle of New York- years he spent riding around the states on his trusty motorcycle to familiarize himself with the country he once fought for before he ended up back where he started.

After the New York incident, S.H.I.E.L.D had offered every Avenger their space in hopes that they wouldn't mind being called in whenever the world was being threatened once more. He didn't mind being picked up by Agent Barton or Agent Romanoff in the Quintjet every other month when something Avenger worthy went down because after every mission, he was dropped right back off where they picked him up from so he could continue his road trip.

His trip had been insightful, Steve managing to see what the world had come to as well as opening up and giving in to the modern times. Along the way, he had given up on some of his beliefs that he grew up with though there were still some things he wasn't willing to give up which just so happened to be his manners. Sexual relations before marriage had been a tough decision but after being assured there wasn't any harm if he was in a committed relationship- well that specific belief went straight out the window.

Steve had been in Georgia when he met his first official girlfriend- the girl being nearly decent given how women acted now-a-days. She politely followed Steve's lead in the relationship and with how far he was willing to take said relationship before he finally fell into bed with her six months after they first started dating. After that one night though, she soon became more demanding and their relationship soon became about nothing but the sex- at least for her- and that was something Steve didn't want. He had soon ended things with her and decided to pack up and continue his trip for a while once again.

When Steve settled down in Texas a year later, he fell for a girl who lasted a whole year before they amicably split. She had been too nice, almost as nice as Steve when he first awoke from the ice, but after a while- the chemistry between them started to dwindle. They both saw it, both called it out, and split on good terms.

And now, now that Steve was back in New York because that's where his family (the Avengers) resided, he couldn't help but realize just how oblivious he had been before. He got leering looks from both genders, eyes which hungrily drunk him in but he knew better than to start something with someone who only wanted him for his looks. He wanted to be in a committed relationship just like every normal being, in a relationship with someone who wasn't star-struck by the Avengers when they were suited up or not, and someone who could be trusted with every single one of his secrets when he was allowed to spill them.

Steve had just exited the Avengers Tower moments ago and escaped the building with only one warning from Ms. Potts that his presence was required at Tony's Halloween party later that night. With promises to be back later, Pepper let him leave without any lectures and told him to get ready.

Hands tucked deep in the pockets of his khaki pants, Steve ducks his head down low to avoid the wandering eyes as his mind wanders back to that of the discussion they had with Agent Hill and Director Fury hours before. S.H.I.E.L.D's sources and all knowing scientists were picking up new energy signatures- signatures that were nearly similar to the tesseract readings when Loki was wreaking havoc- that were briefly showing up in one state before disappearing all together and showing up in another state days later. Director Fury was on the edge of his seat with this new case because any time their sources neared the signatures- they disappeared off grid and took longer to reappear once more. Thor had been called in because with possible magic coming into play, they immediately pinned the blame on Loki but Thor assured them his brother was locked up tight on Asgard and serving his punishment.

For the time being, S.H.I.E.L.D would be looking into it but since there had so far been no threat to the country's security- the team was allowed to hang out for now as long as they kept themselves in shape and available should a threat appear.

Steve had been too immersed in his thoughts for the eight blocks he walked to his apartment that was away from everything Avengers related, that he didn't see his building's front steps were only a few feet ahead or the female with her arms laden with grocery bags whose attention was on making sure she had the right building. It was only when they collided and her groceries fell to the ground did they acknowledge each other.

Startled blue eyes lock with terrified brown and pushing down his instinct to ask her what's wrong, Steve is quick to apologize for his actions as he bends down to pick up the fallen items. "I am so sorry, Miss. My mind seems to have wandered."

The moment Steve stands straight from picking up and shoving groceries back into a bag, he stares with hidden intrigue as the terror slowly bleeds away from the stranger's eyes only to be replaced by forced calm and aloofness. "It's quite alright." She murmurs politely, the British lilt of her voice catching him off guard. "Neither was I so it seems we're both to blame here."

For a moment, Steve thinks her young- the black and white striped long sleeve paired with faded jeans making her appear like a teenager but when he stares back into her eyes- something within him squirms uncomfortably. Light brown hair falls in waves around her face and pink lips shakily form a grin.

Steve then offers her a genuine smile, taking note how her grin seems like it's taking her much effort to muster up and as he passes back her groceries, it takes everything in him to not furrow his brows in confusion. She's not really paying him any attention like most females do- all giggles, flattering smiles, and batting eyelashes- instead her gaze is darting from either side of him to nearly peering over her own shoulder as if she's paranoid about something. His mind immediately picks apart that trait and realizes how similar it seems to be like two master assassins he knows but as far as he knew, S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't recruited anyone new.

"Uh, do you need help with these?" His mouth blurts before he can stop himself and easily masks his confusion at the unexpected reaction he receives.

Her eyes snap to up to him, widening a bit with _shock?_ before her nose and mouth scrunches up in confusion, and it's then he realizes her fair complexion is nearly littered with freckles. "You want to _help_ me?"

"Uh, yeah." Steve mumbles. His cheeks flush pink as she scrutinizes him, trying to figure out whether or not he has a motive. He hadn't been flustered around a female in quite some time and now, it's like he just woke up from the ice and is learning to talk to the female gender all over again. "I mean, it's the least I could do after making you drop everything. You probably have a good walk ahead of you and these bags can tire your arms out." Steve pauses a moment, watching as the female quirks an eyebrow at him and amusement briefly lights up her eyes. "N-not that you're not capable of carrying a heavy load." He amends when he realizes how his last statement came out. "I didn't mean to imply you were weak."

"While your offer is very generous, 'sir, I'm going to have to decline."

Steve's slow to respond, his mind lingering on her use of the word _sir. _Every woman he's come across now-a-days were either calling him intimate pet names or _dude_. The only people who called him sir were usually S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't." Her amusement slowly fades away and Steve has no idea why her frown suddenly makes him uncomfortable and wanting to soothe her. "It's just, this is my stop." She gestures to the building they're standing in front of. "It's not that far of a walk."

Now it's Steve's turn to be surprised. "You live here? In this building?" At her nod, Steve manages a chuckle. "So do I. I didn't know anyone new had moved in."

"Yes, well, I did." She adjusts the bags in her arms now. "Two days ago, actually. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some milk that needs to be refrigerated." She politely tells him as she starts inching away.

"Right. Right.." Steve mumbles and quickly climbs the steps, opening the door to the building and holding it open for her. "I'm sorry for holding you back."

"It's quite alright, Mr-"

"Rogers, ma'am." He tells her when she trails off. "But you may call me Steve."

"Mr. Rogers." She suppresses a grin and Steve briefly wonders if the small ping of annoyance is what everyone else felt when he refused to call them by their first name.

He watches as she makes her way to the elevator but instead of joining her, he makes his excuse of taking the stairs because he's trying to delay as long as possible for having to get ready for a Halloween party. She nods in understanding and as the doors close- blocking her from view- Steve takes the stairs one at a time as he wonders how a young and beautiful woman like her could have such a haunted look in her eyes.

..

..

Eir scrambles into her apartment, dropping her bags of groceries twice before she has the door unlocked and kicks the groceries into her home before slamming the door behind her and locking it. She ends up leaning against said door, sliding down it as she tries not to hyperventilate over the first conversation she held with a muggle with her knees bent, elbows resting on her knees, and her head held in the palms of her hands.

It wasn't just the conversation that had her in such a frazzled state but rather the fact that she had just finished navigating herself around the city and purchasing groceries for the first time with American muggle currency especially with American muggles coming off a bit rude. While Hermione had made everything seem so simple, _doing it _was a whole different story, and then add that on top of a very good-looking muggle who seemed to see everything that was beneath the surface.. well it made Eir more than a tad bit nervous.

When Hermione was told she was to help Eir find a home in the States, Hermione made quick work and found a suitable apartment for her friend in Manhattan within a couple of days. Eir had no clue about lease signing- even after Hermione's crash course- so Hermione had traveled with Eir to the States and helped her set up two days ago as well as getting her money transferred to the Wizarding Bank hidden within New York City.

The apartment was quite small yet cozy- the sitting area and kitchen area being separated by a half wall divider which also served as a bar top. The kitchen was just large enough to house all the kitchen appliances a kitchen needed as well as a small two seat table. Across the room, opposite the kitchen, a small hallway which held two doors lead to the bathroom and bedroom. The sitting area, hallway, and bedroom had wooden floors while the bathroom and kitchen were black and white tile. Neutral colors made up the color palate for the entire place and Eir had figured once she was comfortable enough, she'd be switching up the colors to those of her liking.

Once Eir found herself under control, she picked herself up before kicking off her trainers and picked up her groceries to lug them into the kitchen. She made a mental note to write Hermione and tell her of her first shopping experience, it being similar to how she would shop in the Wizarding World only they used muggle money in a different currency and people were a bit meaner if you were slow.

It wasn't even seconds after she had put away her groceries that she saw her journal glowing on the bar top.

A genuine smile finally made itself known across her lips, the journal having been a gift from Hermione when she left. Since they were oceans apart, mailing each other via owl was out of the question. Her apartment hadn't come with a fireplace so flooing was out as well but luckily, Hermione spelled two journals so they could communicate with each other. Once something was written in it, from either side, the journal glowed until the other person opened it up and read or replied.

Picking up her journal and padding her way into the sitting area to curl up on the white sofa she had brought from England, Eir opens up the journal to read the words her friend had penned to her.

_How's Manhattan treating you? Have you eaten yet? No losses of temper?_

Rolling her eyes at Hermione being a mother hen, Eir leans forward to pick up her quill that laid atop the small coffee table and dips it in the ink pot to pen her own reply. _It's fine and I just purchased some groceries so I'll eat in a bit. Thankfully, I have not blown up any of these fancy muggle gadgets. _The words disappear on her page as Hermione reads them but before her friend can reply, Eir puts her quill to the paper once more. _I had my first conversation with a muggle moments ago. He seemed friendly._

Biting her lip in anticipation, she couldn't help but snort when Hermione's words appear. _I immediately approve. You need some friends other than me._

_He bumped into me. Made me drop all my groceries. He was polite about it and even offered to bring my bags up but I declined._

_Oh, Eir, why?!_ _You need to put yourself out there. Don't seclude yourself like you did here. It's your fresh start, remember?_

Eir frowns as she mulls over Hermione's words. Of course she knew this was her fresh start but making friends is easier said than done.

When she first saw Steve, making contact with another being who wasn't trying to attack her or spewing angry words at her seemed to shock her. And then when she realized he wasn't a threat, she couldn't help but scan her surroundings for a threat. _No worries, Herms. We live in the same building. I'm sure I'll get another chance to make nice with the bloke._

_Brilliant! I expect to hear more soon. I must go now- I'm helping Molly and Ginny cook tonight. You go eat and have fun, and I'll write you soon._

Eir quickly inks up her quill once more. _Have fun!_

The words disappear as soon as they're penned, letting Eir know Hermione had read it and when nothing came back, Eir places her quill inside the journal and tosses it aside. Sighing to herself, Eir picks herself up and makes her way back towards the kitchen to find something to eat. Removing a rubber band from her wrist, she pulls back her waves of hair from her face and ties it back so she could tackle yet another muggle hobby. Cooking.

Back in the Wizarding World, it was easy to rely on her only loyal house elf but now that she lived in the muggle world, she had no elf and she wanted to use as little magic as possible while keeping her temper in check. It is known by very little witches and wizards that _they are _capable of using muggle technology if only their magic doesn't come in direct contact with said device. That or if a magical being were to lose their temper while around muggle technology, the technology was usually the first to find out that the magic user was losing control over their magic and ended up paying the price by fritzing out or exploding.

So while she wasn't exactly comfortable with muggle technology and appliances yet, she prayed to Merlin that she didn't burn the building down and started to read directions on how to boil packaged noodles.

..

..

Steve sighs for what feels like the umpteenth time that night. Twirling the thin straw in his drink that Tony had plopped down in front of him moments ago, Steve props up his free arm on the bar top and rests his chin in his hand while watching everyone else converse among each other.

After talking to the newest attendant in his apartment building- a person who he hadn't even asked her for her name- he went up to his own apartment and got ready as Pepper had requested. After showering and throwing on a pair of denim jeans and a black button down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Steve had made his way back to Stark Tower for the Halloween party that Tony was adamant about throwing. Though when Steve got there, he wouldn't have exactly called it a party seeing as the only people who had actually got invited was their team.

Their usual communal living area had dimmed lighting with orange and purple lights giving it a dark vibe. JARVIS was playing cheesy Halloween music, Pepper was fluttering about in a form fitted little black dress with sparkly stilettos complete with a pointed witch hat atop her head, and Tony swaggered around the place in his Iron Man suit. Clint and Natasha conversed with each other at the bar- both dressed in matching shirts that read _Drunk 1 _and _Drunk 2_ while Bruce had come in not longer after Steve had showed up, an orange bowl full of candy cradled against his chest before he set it on the bar to fix himself up a drink. Thor was the last to show up with his lady love Jane Foster, and when Thor had spotted Pepper's unusual attire and Tony walking around as Iron Man- the group realized they had never actually had any Holidays to themselves and eagerly explained Halloween to the Asgardian. Immediately, Thor had been insistent about wearing his battle attire for the evening as Tony was since he owned no such thing called a _costume_.

"Chin up, Cap, it's a party." Clint appears from God knows where and takes a seat next to Steve, pulling America's favorite son out of his mind and to the present where Tony was attempting to eat more candy than Thor.

"I'm well aware, Agent." Steve mutters. "Just not in the mood."

"You hardly ever are." Natasha then appears as well, taking up the empty seat on Steve's other side. "But you're extra broody tonight. Pensive. Care to explain why?"

Steve snorts and shakes his head in denial. "I am not-"

"It's Nat you're speaking to, Rogers." Clint cuts him off with a teasing smirk. "Choose your next words very carefully."

As Steve nervously meets Natasha's gaze, she merely raises an eyebrow at him- challenging him to lie- and he slumps in defeat. "There's this girl-"

"Girl? I thought the Star-Spangled-Man only went after women?" The archer muses.

"Are you going to let me finish speaking or are you going to continue cutting me off?" Clint holds up his hands in mock surrender, his smirk fading away when he catches Natasha glaring at him. As Clint sinks back down in his own seat, Steve sighs and continues. "As I was saying, there's this girl- possibly mid-twenties who moved into my building a couple days ago-"

"And you banged her and now it's weird." Tony guesses aloud as he struts up to them, his Iron Man face mask sliding up. His cocky smirk falters just the slightest as Natasha turns her glare on him and Clint muffles his snickers in his glass. "What? What'd I say?"

Steve huffs at his team's immaturity and makes a move to stand but Natasha's hand on his shoulder keeps him seated. "Ignore them." She tells him straight-faced and had this been anyone else, Steve would have shrugged her hand hand off and left but it wasn't anyone else. It was Natasha- the Black Widow- who hardly ever showed any emotion reaching out to him and willing to listen to his problems. When Steve relaxes a bit, she offers him a quick grin. "Now, tell me about this girl."

At the different emotions playing across Steve's face, Tony suddenly becomes intrigued and takes a seat as well. "Yes, please, do tell!" Clint slides Tony a small tumbler of Scotch, both men remaining quiet as to not scare off their Captain.

"Er- well," Steve mumbles as he scratches the back of his head. "-there's this new female in my building who I bumped into earlier and uh-" He suddenly turns to Natasha. "-S.H.I.E.L.D didn't hire any new recruits, did they?"

At the mention of their place of work and possible new recruits, Clint and Tony perk up while Natasha shakes her head, brows furrowed in slight confusion. "No. They aren't recruiting at the moment. Why are you asking?"

"Bumping into this female had been an accident- neither of us looking where we were walking- but after we collided and I got a good look at her, she was terrified." He tells them, his mind replaying their encounter again. "Her eyes.. you can tell she's seen something or has _been through_ something that left quite the impression. When she realized I meant no harm, she was scanning her surroundings for a threat." He admits to them, his own gaze never leaving the bar top as he spoke. "I just- I can't get her eyes out of my head. It was like watching a trained soldier but.. I don't know. It was off putting."

Clint and Natasha had instantly went still, the two sharing glances at one another. The group had lapsed into a silence and surprisingly but not _that_ surprisingly, it was Tony who broke the silence. "Maybe she's running away from someone." He shrugs indifferently. "That could explain why she was terrified running into someone and then scanning her surroundings. She probably has an abusive ex looking for her. That or she owes someone money and is trying to hide."

"You think so?" Steve asks, pursing his lips in contemplation.

Tony hummed. "Totally. Some men are assholes and some women seem innocent but looks can be deceiving." He sips his drink and just like that, the moment of being serious is suddenly over for him. "So was she hot?"

Steve scowls but Tony merely waggles his eyebrows. Natasha had sighed then, giving up hope and this conversation taking on a serious note again, and told Steve that as much as she didn't want to admit it, Tony was probably right. When Clint agreed as well while also throwing in that New York wasn't exactly known to be friendly and innocent, Steve muttered that they had a point. Natasha and Clint then decided to go mingle with Thor but not before sneaking some candy from Bruce's bowl on their way out.

When Tony didn't relent with his shit eating grin, Steve sighs. "Yes, Stark, she's beautiful." And when Tony lit up, Steve narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. "And if you take one step near my building, I'll sic Pepper on you on!"

Tony frowns but holds his hands up in mock surrender, polishing off the rest of his drink before his Iron Mask slid back down to cover his face. As Steve was left to sit by himself yet again, Tony's words of the female having an abusive ex or owning someone money ran through is mind. For some reason, a man beating up on her didn't sit well with him. Hell, any man beating up on a woman didn't sit well with him but this particular female was living in his building now and he'd be damn if he sat back and let someone harm her. Even if the harm came from someone she owed money to. Everyone deserved a second chance and if she was willing, he'd be willing to help her out.

As Steve finishes off his own drink, he realizes that if he's going to keep an eye out for her, he'd at least have to learn her name.

* * *

**So, uh, their friendship and comfort with each other will be fast paced- sorry- but their relationship will not happen for quite a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days.

It'd been two days that Eir had been cooped up in her apartment- and two days that Hermione threatened her to get out and about or she'd fly back to the States and drag her out into the streets by her hair. Eir had snorted, nearly choking on her drink as she had read that before assuring Hermione she'd get out soon. She was taking baby steps and acquainting herself with the muggle appliances in her home before she went up against the muggle world outside.

So now, on the third day of no human on human contact, Eir gathered up her Slytherin pride and put on her big girl knickers as she mentally prepared herself on getting out and about. She slipped on a white form-fitting tank top and paired it with faded skinny jeans, a four-pocket military shirt jacket, and dark suede slouchy heeled boots. Muggle clothing had been a drastic change from the robes and pajamas she usually wore but a change that she welcomed nonetheless. She had left the shirt jacket unbuttoned and when she realized the sleeves were bunched at her elbows, she quickly gathered up her wand and cast a glamour charm over the faded dark mark so her arm looked blemish free.

Finding a hair clip, Eir gathered up her hair and twisted it up- clipping it in place so it stayed off the back of her neck. As she peered at herself in the mirror, she smoothed back her bangs behind her ears and cast yet more glamour charms so the circles beneath her eyes weren't as dark. When she felt that her appearance was suitable, she made her way over to a dark green messenger bag that Hermione had given her- extendable charms magicked into two hidden pockets- and dropped in her wand. She had everything inside that she'd need in case she ever had an emergency- money, potions, ingredients, a cauldron, vials, books, and extra clothing- so the bag was also magicked as to not feel the true weight of it.

After making sure that she had more than enough muggle currency and a small map of her current location, Eir pulled the strap of her bag over her head and let it lay across her chest and back. She made quick work of locking up her apartment and made her way towards the elevator to take her down to the ground level.

It was time to make nice and familiarize herself with her new surroundings.

..

..

Steve had just pulled up to his apartment building on his motorcycle for a brief moment, his mind replaying the earlier event of Tony brandishing information on the female he met days ago.

He hadn't even asked Tony to do any digging- didn't want to find out about her that way but after being pulled aside by Agent Hill the previous day and scolded for not paying attention during a meeting, the team took things into their own hands.

Bruce had granted Steve his space and intended to let him work it out on his own while Thor didn't know much about why his Captain was distracted in the first place. Clint and Natasha had asked if he wanted them to check her out and do a background search but in the middle of telling them that he'd handle it, Tony walked in with a single paper held high up in the air with a proud yet not really satisfied smirk.

Her name was Eir Banning and she had come from Wiltshire, England on her own with only one emergency contact listed by the name of Hermione Jean. She was apparently as innocent as she appeared to be, nothing on her record to say otherwise. Tony had found her birth certificate along with her parents names and that was about it. Though the team claimed to let Steve figure this out on his own, a majority of them were bummed that Tony couldn't dig up more because they wanted to see what this mystery girl looked like seeing as Steve refused to give them any details. They learned she attended a private boarding school at the age of eleven- same as her parents had- and then dropped off the radar at the age eighteen only to appear in New York at the age of twenty-four. Tony had been skeptical because no-one was that _clean _but after being threatened bodily harm by Steve and then Pepper, well Tony was forced to let it go.

When Steve realized he was thinking about her again, he shook his head as if to clear it only to find the woman haunting his thoughts step out from their building. She looked refreshed and less tired than the day he had bumped into her, and even saw a genuine grin grace her lips as she took a deep breath of fresh air.

When he saw that she seemed to be okay and not as on edge when he bumped into her, he allowed himself a moment to drink in just how beautiful she was with her hair lazily pulled back.

As she stepped down and came to a brief stop at the bottom step, Steve shook himself free of his trance and readied to continue riding his bike so he could park it around the corner in a trusty parking garage. Only when his bike make a rumble, Eir's attention snapped to him and he had to gulp when she caught him glancing at her. She offered him a sheepish smile and with a polite nod back at her, Steve went to kick off but was stopped when Eir nervously bit her bottom lip before angling her body towards him and walked his way.

..

..

Eir stepped out of the building, face tilted towards the sky as she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and grinned as the sun warming her face actually made her feel a bit better. She was ready to take on Manhattan and possibly get lost as she learned about her surroundings while also trying to find a place to eat that didn't involve packaged noodles. She definitely had enough of those.

As she skipped down the steps, the rumble of an engine very near by caught her attention and when she found the source, she was surprised to see Steve Rogers sitting on a motor bike and nearly gaping at her. Blood instantly rushed to her cheeks and the tips of her ears burned before she found the courage within to sheepishly acknowledge his presence and offer him a grin.

Steve sat there in khaki pants, boots, and a blue plaid shirt beneath a brown leather jacket- his blonde hair impeccably styled for him traveling without a helmet. The moment he acknowledged her presence and seemed like he was about to move on, Eir pushed down her fear and figured now was the time to at least make one muggle friend, and who better than the polite gentleman who she didn't give a chance to in the first place?

So quickly pulling herself together, Eir made her way towards him while hooking her thumbs in her jean pockets. As she neared him, she can see Steve visibly gulp before he pulls himself together. "Ma'am." He greets her.

"Hullo, Mr. Rogers." Eir flashes him a hesitant smile. "I, uh, I just thought I'd officially introduce myself since I wasn't being as polite as I should have our first encounter." She blushes again and Steve can't help but realize that she actually seems at ease now if only a bit nervous. "I'm Eir. Eir Banning." She holds out her hand, remembering what Hermione said about muggle tradition of hand shaking when meeting someone new.

"Eir." Steve tries out her name even though he already knew it as he shakes her hand. "Eir as in _air_," he gestures somewhat wildly up in the air. "-or Eir as in Norse mythology _Eir_?"

"You know your myths." She coyly grins and Steve easily notices the way she seems to suddenly be at ease.

"Somewhat." He chuckles. The duo lapse into a silence, Eir's lips pursed funnily as she shifts weight from foot to foot nervously. Steve smiles at her because this is way different from how other females usually interact with him. While majority of the women he comes across stare with confidence and are quite forward, Eir is shy and polite. "You seem better." He mutters before he could reign the words back in. Eir's eyes dart to him, her amusement fading and Steve mentally curses. "What I mean is, you seem less.. _edgy_?" He tries. "When we first met, you seemed scared. You kept scanning your surroundings waiting for something or someone to jump out at you." He blurts nervously and wow, he was making himself seem like a schmuck.

Understanding seemed to dawn on her face, her demeanor relaxing once more as Eir laughs in relief. "Yes, well, what do expect from a bird who moves to a big city all on her lonesome?"

"Bird?" Steve's brows furrow in confusion.

"Yes, er- British slang for _girl_." She explains with a sheepish grin. "And I wasn't as scared as much as I was frazzled with everything here. It's so different from home."

"Right." Steve drawls. "I never thought about the possibility that you'd be living on your own." Lie. Total lie. Well, not exactly but he already knew she was living on her own before she told him. "If I were in your shoes, I'd be suspicious of everyone too. You'd never know who's going to mug you."

"Mug me?" And now it's Eir's turn to look confused.

"Uh- rob you?" Steve tells her, he himself becoming suspicious of her because who didn't know what mugging meant in this day and age?

"Oh, right. Right." She quickly mumbles. At Steve's suspicious look, Eir knew she'd have to hurry and excuse her naivety. "I lived a sheltered life." She shrugs with aloofness. "I was a bit of a recluse back home. My moving here was so I could start fresh and when my friend found out I was falling back into old habits, she threatened me that'd she'd fly back here and drag me out by my hair if I didn't get out to explore. Crazy cow." She mutters mostly to herself but Steve still hears.

"Ah." Steve then chuckles. "Hence the reason for getting out now."

"Exactly!" She beams before sighing and relaxing, thumbs still tucked in her pockets. "I'll probably just roam for a bit, grab a bite to eat, get lost, and then try to find my way back home."

Steve's grin falters at hearing her getting lost before he masks his slip-up. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It's a big city."

"I have a map."

"Maps for around here can be confusing." He tries again.

"Well, we learn from our mistakes, right?"

Steve nervously chuckles and nods. "Yeah, well, if you're up to it I can show you around-"

"No! No." Eir immediately rejects the idea. At Steve's crestfallen expression, she backpedals. "It's just.. I don't want to pull you away from your plans. I'm pretty sure getting lost isn't as bad as you make it out to be."

"It's no problem, really." He assures her when he realizes she wasn't being mean by rejecting his offer. "I was just going to park my bike and find something to cook in my apartment. If I show you around, I can help you memorize different routes that'll bring you back here as well as find myself something to eat."

Eir snaps her mouth shut before biting her lip on contemplation. Her gaze dart from him to a few buildings surrounding them but Steve realizes this behavior is different from when he first met her. The first time, she was scanning for something while this time, she was just averting her gaze as she thought over his suggestion. "Well- only if you're sure? I really don't want to be a bother."

"Positive." Steve smiles at her. "Wait here and let me just park my bike around the corner. We'll walk."

Eir nods, sighing out in relief with a grin. When Steve flashes a brilliant and encouraging smile at her and kicks off on his bike, Eir stumbles back to the steps and takes a seat while she waits.

Plan 'Befriend-a-Muggle' had now been set in motion.

..

..

Eir was most certainly not freaking out. Well, okay, she was but at least it was all mentally and not physically.

While she knew Manhattan was a big place, she didn't expect it to be this big. Buildings on either side of her shot high in the sky, muggles littered the side-walks as they went about their day, motor vehicles pressed passed each other making a terrible loud noise every now and then with their drivers and passengers shouting out the windows or making crude hand gestures.

She listened intently as Steve pointed out the best shops and cafes as well which streets and cross sections she needed to remember if she ever got lost out on her own. She drank it all in, smiling politely and laughing with him when he spoke of his own experiences of getting lost and having to phone a friend to pick him up.

And that was only within the first seven blocks.

As they neared one particular building, Eir noticed that there was an abundant of people in black suits hanging around, entering the building and/or exiting. It seemed like a normal building, though when Eir actually took a good look at it, she noticed it was a ways away from the other buildings that were pressed together and was rather uniquely structured with glass _everything_.

When Steve caught her staring curiously at this particular building, he sighed dejectedly . "That would be Tony Stark's tower. I take it you've read about it?"

"Hmm. No." Eir shook her head as she stares up at possibly the tallest building she's seen for the past few blocks. "Well, not really." She then amends. "We do have telly's across the pond, Mr. Rogers." She teases with a grin. "The news channels aired this building quite a lot and showed the Avengers saving the day."

Steve tenses, his gaze snapping down to Eir only to see her shrug before averting her gaze and continuing on with her walk and well, he didn't expect _that. _Most people who were this close to Stark Tower- er Avengers Towers- swooned or had a camera attached to their hand in hopes of catching one of them on camera. He was just lucky he had a mask and no-one knew his true identity.

As the two of them continue down the block, Steve's curiosity gets the best of him. "So you're not a fan of the Avengers or something?"

From the map Eir had been peering down at in her hands while leaving marks on it, she glances up Steve. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you just strolled by their home quarters without so much as batting an eye."

Eir straightens up upon hearing that, her gaze sliding back to the tower that she could still see up in the sky. "Huh." She grunts. "The telly didn't tell us that."

She went back to studying her map and Steve nearly chokes on his tongue in surprise. "Huh. _Huh?!_" His eyebrows are on the verge of connecting with his hairline. "That's all you have to say?"

"Mhm." She hums before folding her map and putting it away. "They're just people, Steve." She speaks softly, finally saying his first name instead of his surname. "People who put their lives on the line to keep the world safe and then go back to their home to relax and continue on with their lives when the crisis has been averted. I bet you they do normal things just like you and I when not on duty."

"Just people.." Steve murmurs. As he let her words sink in, a smile lights up his face when he turns to watch Eir walk and take in her surroundings before she stops at the cross-walk like he explained to her to avoid being run over. "I don't think they're _just _people." He suddenly muses aloud. "After all, we- I mean _they,_" He quickly amends and is relieved to see she didn't catch his slip-up. "-have that giant green hulk thing and apparently the God of Thunder."

Eir pauses a bit at that- Steve finally thinking he figured out what causes her to swoon over the Avengers before she actually shrugs it off. "Ah, yes, well while I'm not entirely sure what the green hulk man is- the God of Thunder is merely a man once you strip away his hammer, is he not?"

"Uh, I guess so." And now Steve has to scratch his eyebrow in thought. Eir is really proving to not be like the others.

They continue to walk, Steve waiting patiently whenever Eir would bring out her map and mark something down and write notes off to the side so she'd remember why she wanted to revisit a certain place. As they walked and Steve pointed out other places she should visit or give a piece of history about a certain piece of structure- Steve also learns a bit about Eir.

She told him that her favorite color was blue after having been subjected to everything green when she was a kid, she didn't watch the telly unless she was watching the world news, and she'd listen to any type of music but her favorites usually fell in the Rock category.

She also- very carefully- explained bits and pieces of her _strict childhood_ and that she was truly on her own in New York since her father was dead and mother was missing.

When Steve asked why she wasn't looking for her mother, he noticed that her happy demeanor faltered and tried to change the subject only to barely hear her mutter about her mother not being a good person.

She left it at that, her smile now looking as if she were forcing it, and Steve immediately changed the subject. He told her of his interests, how he liked to sketch in his down time when he wasn't running back and forth from events as _security detail_. She didn't question his job which he was grateful for and when he started to talk about his interests in books, he found out she was an avid book reader as well.

They continued on like that, trading mundane tidbits of their lives before Eir grumbled about starving. Steve had laughed, said he could go for a bite to eat as well when Eir suggested something about hot dogs.

"My friend told me I wouldn't be a true New Yorker unless I ate from a street vendor." She grinned easily now. "So tell me, Mr. Rogers, do you know of a place that sells excellent street food?"

Steve laughs openly, partly because of what her friend told her, partly because she was interested in street food, and partly because she was back to using his surname. "Come along, Miss Banning." He offered her his elbow as a gentleman should. "I know of a spot where the man even pours chili atop the hot dog."

"Chili?" Eir's eyes widen, her mouth twisted in scowl as she took Steve's offered arm and hooked her arm through his. "I thought hot dogs were eaten with your hands?! Wouldn't adding chili to the equation be messy?"

"You have no idea." He tells her with a grin before averting his gaze and leads her further into the city.

..

..

After a few more minutes of walking and trying to memorize her surroundings, Eir finds herself being led into Central Park. The spacious paved walkway Steve led her down was lined by an iron fence that was about knee height, lamp posts every few feet, and numerous benches so you could rest and enjoy the view. Trees were planted in straight lines along the paved pathways that cut through the park, their branches hanging high above and entwined with one another giving the walkway a tunneled look.

"It's beautiful." Eir breathes in awe, her eyes taking in the way the sun filtered in through the leaves and branches.

"You think that now." Steve hums as he too looked about. "Wait until Christmas when they put up lights and snow is covering everything." Eir stumbles a few steps, thanking Merlin that she was holding onto Steve, and peers up at Steve with wide eyes before looking back out at the scenery and blinking owlishly which Steve had to laugh at. "Come along, ma'am. Let's go find you a street cart to eat from."

As they came to a cross section of the park, Steve found them a street vendor that sold hot dogs but without chili. After Eir refused to walk any further for food because her stomach was making some serious complaints, Steve caved and promised to introduce her to chili dogs another day.

Quickly agreeing to try the messy food any other day, Steve ordered them two dogs- one for him and one for her- with only mustard and relish to start her off easy. When Eir tried to pay for her own, Steve waved her off and told her to think of it as a _welcome to the city_ lunch.

With their dogs in hand plus extra napkins, Steve led the way to a shaded bench where they both took their seats. Steve immediately bit into his hot dog, smiling wide with his cheeks stuffed as Eir eyed hers warily.

"It's delicious." He mumbles after making sure to swallow his food before speaking. "Try it while it's still warm."

He had finished his hot dog in three bites before Eir even attempted a bite on her own. The tentative bite she took has Steve watching on in amusement before he full out laughs at the mustard that stains her upper lip without her knowing. When she suspiciously narrows her eyes on him, he's quick to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and snap a picture.

When the flash went off and Eir realizes it's a tiny muggle camera, her eyes widen comically before she places her food on the bench space in between them, and swipes for the camera. "You wouldn't dare keep that photo!"

"Oh, I would."

"Mr. Rogers!"

"Miss Banning.." He mocks.

Eir huffs, eyes darting from holding Steve's gaze to the black object in his hand as he grins coyly at her. Lips forming a pout, Eir turns her face away from him as she picks up her food and continues to eat in silence.

"Oh, come on. Don't pout." He laughs. "It's your first photo in your new home. I'll text it to you so you can frame it."

Eir's lips twitch in amusement before she faces him with a sheepish expression. "I, uh, I don't own a cellular device."

Steve's chuckles fade after her comment and when he notices her cheeks glowing pink, he can't believe it. "You're joking, right? Everyone owns a cellphone nowadays."

"Strict upbringing, remember?" She mutters shyly. "I was never allowed one." She easily lies.

Steve gapes for a moment before his mouth snaps shut and he immediately stands to his feet. "Well that just won't do." He mutters. Taking in how much food she had left, he claps his hands together as he comes up with a plan. "Okay, new plan for the rest of the day. Instead of continuing this tour, we're getting you a phone. You need one if you're going to live in the city."

"Wha- no!" Eir shakes her head. "I'm fine without one and besides, I wouldn't even know how to use it!"

"And that's what you have me for!" He chirps. "Come on, Banning, I'll start you off easy! We'll get you a pre-paid phone so you don't have to deal with contracts right now." He muses aloud. "And then when you get settled down here, you can look into the more advanced phones. They're really not that difficult to use once you get the hang of them."

Eir bites into her hot dog, eyes narrowed on Steve as she chews thoughtfully. Steve continues to stare at her, grinning from ear to ear and he balances on the balls of his feet. He looked so determined to help her settle in that Eir finds herself easily caving into his plan but not before she made him wait it out until she finished her lunch.

..

..

Hours later, Eir finds herself curled up on her couch with a brand new cellphone that only had one number- Steve's- programmed into it. He sat with her on the front steps of their apartment building and showed her how to find his number to make a call, and how to text him. When he asked if she wanted to program any other numbers in, he was surprised to hear that none of her friends in England had phones either because they were a close knit community.

After trying to familiarize herself with the small device, Eir soon tosses it aside in favor of her journal. Opening it up and picking up her quill to dip it in the ink pot, she smiles easily as she pens her friend a note.

_I think I made my first friend today. He was definitely nice and even bought me lunch which just so you know, hot dogs aren't that great. He also made me buy one of those muggle cell phone devices. Mr. Weasley would have a ball with this. How's the work load?_

* * *

**I am ashamed with myself. I thought I could make this more believable- the start of their friendship that is- and I realized that Steve isn't as shy with her as I had hoped to write him. **

**Oh well, I'm still going to write this out and hope that you continue to stick with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

An insistent chirping is what wakes Eir from her slumber.

She had been dead tired from the previous day's activities and once she got Hermione going- via journal- Hermione had wanted to know every little detail. She told Hermione how she made the first move in befriending Steve and apologized for being short with him their first meeting, she told her about Steve offering to show her around so she wouldn't get lost, how he paid for her lunch, and how he even encouraged her to get her first muggle cellular device.

Hermione, of course, had been ecstatic and demanded to learn more about Steve Rogers. Eir had laughed, made herself some dinner- which consisted of pasta yet again- and ate in between telling her friend that she didn't know much about the man who lived in her building. When Hermione made a fuss, Eir decided to tell her that she was pretty sure she'd find out more soon considering he offered to show her Central Park during Christmas time. Which, of course, had been the wrong thing to tell Hermione because she wanted photographs as soon as possible!

As the chirping continues, Eir tries to block it out and muffles the sound with her pillows, and for a few minutes it works! That is until it starts back up again minutes later. Groaning, Eir kicks off her blanket, tosses her pillows to the end of her bed, and sits up with a huff.

"What in Merlin's beard.."

The chirping suddenly stops, her cranky groan breaking the morning silence now. Sunlight filters in through the white lace curtains hanging over her bedroom window, and the sounds of the city life below become distinguishable now.

Eir sleepily looks around her room, tired eyes drinking in the sheer white crispness of her room. Nose crinkling in distaste, Eir makes a mental note to ask Steve where she could go to purchase some paint so she could personalize her little place soon. While magicking the walls to the appropriate color she wants would be fairly easy, she felt that blending in with the muggles was her best choice if she really wanted to learn to live among them.

Now that the only noise she can hear was the city life outside, she sighs and falls back on the mattress, her eyes following the circular motion of her ceiling fan. The moment she makes herself dizzy, she closes her eyes to try and get some more rest but the chirping sound is suddenly back.

Rolling out of bed, Eir lands in a crouch and glares around her room only to have her gaze settle on the black glossed wooden bedside table where the infuriating sound is coming from. It's her cell phone.

Rolling her eyes for forgetting she had the small device, Eir crawls up to the table and pulls down the phone so she can see the screen. It's a rectangular touch-screen phone- the phone having some name that she didn't bother to remember- and presses the slim button on the side to light up the screen. What greets her is a small square picture of a smirking Steve and the alert telling her she has one new text message.

With her annoyance dwindling, Eir unlocks the screen and after a couple minutes of fumbling, she opens up the text to read: _'Rise and shine! I have a work meeting soon but should be free after noon. Still need a tour guide?'_

Smiling fondly at Steve's generosity, her smile is wiped off when she sees the time stamp of 8:25A. When she checks for the current time, she finds it's only 8:30A and tosses her phone on her bed before standing up. She needs to get caffeine in her system or else she'd send back numerous messages about what time is acceptable to wake her up and if he ever woke up so bloody early again, well she'd find some way to physically maim him.

After smoothing out her blue flannel pajama shirt and pants, Eir picks up her phone and heads out into the hallway and towards her kitchen to tackle making a pot of coffee. Though on her way towards the kitchen, a familiar pecking sound against a glass surface has her freezing mid-step.

Dread immediately fills her, Eir wishing that she wasn't hearing what she was currently hearing. Slowly but surely, she swivels on the balls of her feet and finds a Verreaux's Eagle Owl perched on her window sill with an envelope gripped in it's beak and pitch black eyes staring at her. Tears immediately gather and sting Eir's own eyes. She knew it was inevitable but she at least hoped that putting distance between herself and her true home would make the hate-mail all go away. She's partly terrified to open the window and face the wrath of whatever was written to her now, and partly very thankful that her window is on the back of the building because an owl perched on her window sill would definitely raise questions- especially since the owl was out in the middle of the day.

When the owl starts to peck again as if asking why she isn't opening the window, Eir sighs as she lets the tears fall and clutches her phone tightly in hand before bringing it up near her face. With her mood having taken a turn for the worse, she suddenly isn't up for company, much less Steve's who would know something is bothering her. Quickly unlocking her phone and touching the screen so she could reply to Steve's message, she types out: _'Rain check? The excursion yesterday overwhelmed me a bit. I didn't think the city was that big.'_

Instead of waiting for a reply after hitting send, Eir sets her phone down before gathering herself and making her way to the window. As the gray and dark brown owl swoops in after the window is opened, it drops the letter off at Eir's feet before flying to perch on the back of her sofa. Eir gulps, pushing down the lump in her throat before swiping at her cheeks to wipe away the tears. She was twenty-four years old for Merlin's sake! She shouldn't be crying over one measly letter yet as she peers down at the offending envelope she couldn't help but sniffle and bite her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

The owl hoots impatiently, drawing attention to itself and it's then that Eir realizes the ruddy bird is waiting for it's treat. Feeling slight annoyance for having to feed the bird who delivered her hate-mail, she quickly picks up the letter before tossing it on the small coffee table in front of her sofa and goes on a search for a cracker.

After feeding the bird, the owl hoots contently before flying further into her apartment and perches itself on top of her ice box. "You've got to be kidding me." Eir groans, any sign of tears long gone as she stares angrily at the bird. It wasn't the birds fault that it's owner wanted a reply but if the owner wasn't around, well then glaring at the bird was the next best thing. As if sensing the anger building in the witch, the owl hoots while fluttering it's wings before settling down again.

Grumbling to herself, the witch stomps over to her sofa before plopping herself down and picking up the offending envelope. She stares at her name scrawled on the front, some of her anger dissipating as she realizes the scrawl looks vaguely familiar.

Forehead crinkled in confusion, Eir quickly opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of folded parchment. After quickly opening it, her eyes immediately zero in on the senders name at the bottom and sighs in relief at finding the letter being from Draco.

_Eir, how's America treating you? I almost wish you had a horrible first week only because you found it fit to have Granger tell me you left. Really, Banning? Did it have to be Granger? Mum was a bit miffed, too, though she wishes you well and hopes you have settled in nicely. I still hope you burned your home down while attempting to cook. And speaking of cooking, your house elf showed up a couple days ago. She won't leave and breaks down occasionally but the others are trying to help her cope with your sudden disappearance. What do you want me to tell her? _

_Don't have much else to say other than I really do hope you're okay. Living like a muggle must be difficult, eh? Reply when you can and but let Sphinx rest for a day or two, please? He had a long trip._

_Draco._

Eir huffs a relieved laugh, the letter falling from her fingers down to her lap as she leans her head back to rest on the back of the sofa. It had been a while since she heard from her best friend what with Draco's house arrest not permitting him to leave the property and with her not being able to leave the comfort of her own home. As she sits there and thinks about it, she realizes that she could have been in the same situation as Draco had she not given up her memories and testified against other Deatheaters. Though Draco deflected at the end of the war like she had, he refused to give up any memories with the excuse that they were private and he didn't want anyone else to see what he had been through.

Eir had thought the same thing at one point- some traumas were better left in the past- but when the other option was Azkaban, she figured the Wizengamot could view her memories at their own risk. Draco had still refused and it was only with Harry's testimony that Draco wasn't as bad as they thought did they left Malfoy off with house arrest and limited magic.

Turning her head to the side, she catches the owl's attention by clucking her tongue. "Make yourself at home, Sphinx. I'll send a reply with you in two days." The howl hoots in approval, taking flight to land next to her on the sofa before pecking affectionately at her fingers, and takes flight once more but this time landing on the top shelf of a bookcase that had been empty sitting in the corner of the sitting room.

Chuckling as the bird makes itself comfortable, Eir pulls herself up and pads back into her room where her wand was left on the bedside table. Picking it up, she twirls the polished- spiral carved- hornbeam ten inch wand between her fingers before holding the wand out in front of her as she grins. "Expecto patronum!"

Silvery mist shoots out the tip of her wand, the mist traveling around her room, bouncing off the walls as it takes form of an ethereal fox. As the fox trots up to Eir and sits down mid-air, Eir relays her message. "Bloody hell, Drake! A little warning next time? I thought those annoying gits decided to write me nasty things once more and were actually awaiting my reply! And don't worry, Sphinx is already at rest making himself at home on my bookshelf. As for burning down my place, no such luck. Pasta is fairly easy to make and yesterday I actually ventured out into the city to eat but it's a big place so there's no telling when I'll feel up to it again. Tell Mousy I'm safe and that I'm sorry I couldn't bring her with me. I'm trying to settle in and blend in with the muggles so when I conquer that and fix Mousy up a room hidden from muggle's view, I'll call for her. Tell your Mum I say hello and that I'm sorry I didn't say my goodbye's myself but I needed to be on the move quickly before anyone caught wind that I was relocating. And be grateful I sent Hermione! You're lucky it wasn't Potter or better yet, Weasley. I'll send more details of my little adventure back with your bird in two days. Until then, behave!" Feeling confident with her message, Eir slightly waves her wand and the fox immediately stands to attention. "Take the message to Draco."

And with an eerie nod of confirmation from her patronus, the fox darts around her room before disappearing through the wall.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

Steve had sent Eir a text message, more than likely waking her up in the process to see if she wanted to get out again after his meeting.

When Agent Hill had sent out a mass text message to several of them and stated they were needed _asap _on the Helicarrier, Steve had hopped on his trusty motorcycle and driven straight to Avengers/Stark Tower where everyone else already lived and awaited the arrival of the Quinjet.

Since he was headed to a meeting with the Director, Steve had put his phone on silent and slipped it in his jacket pocket once they boarded the jet atop the tower. In the midst of moving around, he never heard or felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he didn't see Eir's reply until later.

Once the Quinjet landed safely on the Helicarrier, the team was met by Agent Hill who escorted them without a word to a rather large charcoal gray room with only a table and several chairs occupying it. As soon as the team was inside, Hill took her leave.

Tony immediately takes the chair at the head of the table, yanking the chair back before plopping himself down. With a cocky smirk to his teammates, he props his feet atop the table before crossing his ankles and pulls out his phone to occupy his time. Natasha mentally rolls her eyes as she refuses to show any reaction to Tony's antics, taking her seat furthest from the billionaire and sits with her back completely straight and ready to get the meeting started.

Steve and Clint chose to sit on either side of the only female on their team, Clint sighing as he sits hunched- an elbow propped up on the table with his chin resting in the palm of his hand while Steve sits rather ram-rod straight waiting for the meeting to start much like Natasha. Bruce is the only one who opts to sit near Tony- angling his head down as he hides his own amused grin at his teammates unwillingness to sit near the erratic man.

As Bruce pulls out his glasses from his shirt pocket and starts to clean the lenses with a small silk cloth, Tony sighs out in boredom. "So does anyone know what we're here for?" He asks as his eyes never leave the screen of his phone. "Pulling me away from a very warm bed and a very willing Pepper-"

"Ahem." Bruce clears his throat, stopping Tony mid-rant as he was the only one that Tony actually listened to. Well, besides Pepper that is.

"Right.. right." Tony huffs. "No offending team members. Got it." He mutters and continues on with his phone.

As the room falls into an eerie silence, the door opens and in walks Director Fury- his infamous black leather trench coat billowing behind him and a beige dossier tucked beneath his arm.

"Thank god." Tony sarcastically praises. "Let's get this over with so I can go home and get back to bed."

"I'm going to ignore your lack of respect as usual," is the first thing from Fury's mouth as he takes his seat, placing the dossier in his lap and out of view for the moment. "-and just jump right in. As you recall, our scientists have been picking up energy signatures for a week now- energy signatures that are seeming more and more magical by the day. This threat has been moved from code yellow to code orange." Immediately, everyone sits just a little straighter and gives Fury their full attention which is a bit surprising seeing as Tony blows everything off until they personally attack him. "The ones responsible have upped their game- now leaving buildings in flames and modifying civilian's memories." Clint visibly tenses, his jaw flexing in anger. "We've sent some Agents in when the signatures flared the brightest and found some buildings left in ruins but when the Agents went in to collect the civilians statements, they don't remember anything while others seems to think that nothing is amiss though the ruined building is right in front of their eyes."

"Did they run any scans?" Banner speaks up. "Any abnormalities or signature spikes to give us any clue what exactly this is? What or who we're dealing with?"

Fury shakes his head. "We had some scans done but the equipment seemed to malfunction so we took some blood to have it tested elsewhere. Nothing is amiss."

"Impossible." Clint fumes though he manages to keep his anger in check. "The last time someone manipulated the minds of people, Loki was responsible. What's keeping us from pinning the blame on him?"

"Other than Thor's word from last week, nothing is keeping us from blaming him." Fury acknowledges his fuming Agent, letting Clint simmer rightfully in anger. "Though Thor took a trip back home again and we haven't heard from about these new developments, Loki _is_ a suspect though he's _not_ our number one. Until Thor returns to vouch for his psychotic brother's whereabouts, we have to keep an open mind that this is something entirely new. And we have an inkling it is someone new because they've been leaving behind their mark."

"Mark? What mark?" Tony is suddenly intrigued at this new development.

Without a word, Fury tosses the dossier he had in his lap atop the table causing a bit of it's papers to slide out from it's confines. Tony rolls his eyes at Fury but it's the small portion of an image on one of the papers that has Steve reaching forward and snatching the dossier before Tony could reach it.

Instead of reading any of the reports, Steve pushes aside all the papers so nothing obscures what he was seeing. His body visibly tenses, eyes raking over the paper which holds a photograph taken by someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. The ruined building is still smoldering, a visible image seared into the concrete that portrays a snake slithering out the mouth of a skull. As he continues to study the image, his brows furrow in confusion and his shoulders slightly drop.

"Look familiar to you, Cap?" Tony drawls before leaning across the table and snatching the image to study on his own.

Everyone suddenly turns to Steve as he quickly chances an annoyed glance at his teammate but shakes his head in denial. "For a moment, I thought it was HYDRA but the mark is different. This one has a snake coming out of the mouth whereas HYDRA used octopus limbs and only the top portion of a skull."

Tony quickly grows bored with the image and passes it around for the rest of his teammates to see.

"HYDRA is also on our list but as before, we can't prove it. We can't pinpoint a location because they're jumping all over the place so until we do, keep your eyes and ears open, and keep your phone on and available at all times." Fury stands before he gathers the dossier and retrieves the one piece of paper from Natasha before sweeping out of the room.

..

..

After being dismissed and the team settled back on the Quinjet to head back to the Tower, Steve finally has time to check his phone. He finds Eir's message that had been sent several minutes after he had originally texted her and eagerly opens it up.

_'Rain check? The excursion yesterday overwhelmed me a bit. I didn't think the city was that big.'_

He snorts at how true her words were, the city having overwhelmed him once before as well before finally responding back. _'Of course. If you thought that tour was overwhelming, I'm curious as to how you'll react to everything else.'_

This time, he has his phone in hand when Eir replies, _'Bloody hell! Before you throw me into an early death by with what Manhattan has to offer, I have a favor to ask.'_

Steve's chuckle is enough to immediately catch Tony and Clint's attention- the two men have never before seen their Captain text with much enthusiasm much less laugh. _'You won't call me Steve but you'll use inappropriate language? I have a feeling my impression of you is wrong. Of course, what do you need?'_

As Steve waits to see what she needs, he chances a look up only to see Tony smirking, Clint studying him curiously as well as Natasha who has her head cocked to the side with her lips pursed in thought. "Are you sexting?" Tony waggles his eyebrows at him. "Please tell me you're sexting! I need something greatly amusing to hold over your head."

"W-what?!" Steve splutters, his eyes going wide at Tony's words. Clint snickers but is quickly stopped by a discrete jab to his ribs from Natasha. "No! Of course not. I'm just texting a friend."

"Mhm." Tony hums in glee, his eyes twinkling at Steve's inability to act like a normal hormonal being. "And just who is this friend you have? Since we've known you, you've never made a friend outside of S.H.I.E.L.D so spill Star Spangled Banner." Throughout the teasing, Bruce had been discretely paying attention- he too wanting to know who this so called friend is. When Steve doesn't answer, his gaze darting back and forth from Tony and his phone, Tony suddenly perks up. "It's the England chick, isn't it?!"

Steve starts to splutter yet again, denying that it isn't her but his blush gives him away. Tony cackles in glee, demanding to know if Steve has a picture on his phone because he needs to see that _like yesterday. _

By now, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce are all paying attention and not bothering to hide that they're interested in who this female is as well.

When the phone vibrates in his hand, Steve ignores his teammates in favor of reading Eir's reply. _'The color theme of my place is absolutely horrendous. Whenever you have free time, can you show me where to purchase paint?' _Steve nervously smiles and readies to reply only to have the phone suddenly snatched from his hands.

"Tony!" Steve glares at the man who took his phone and lunges for it, only to have Tony dodge every attempt of Steve trying in vain to get the phone back. "Knock it off, Stark."

Tony continues to laugh, his eyes glued to the screen of the phone before he beams proudly at his teammate. "Please tell me you're going to show her around. You must! And then you can swing by the tower so we can officially meet her."

"I am and I will not!" Steve finally swipes his phone back but the damage had been done. Tony had read the messages though luckily he hadn't gone through his photo album. "Yesterday was the first day we actually communicated. I'm not sure I even want to introduce her to the Avengers because the moment I do, she'll piece together my presence and figure out who I am."

Clint and Natasha's amused demeanor immediately drop. "She knows who we are?" Clint asks.

Turning away from Tony, Steve nods. "The Avengers were showed quite a lot on TV across the pond." He admits. "_But_," He trails off, his expression softening as he recalled the previous day's conversation. "-she's different than the others who know who you are." He tells them as he quickly looks down at his phone and sent back his reply of _'Sure. Just let me know when you want to go and I'll make sure I'm off of work to escort you around and help out.'_.

"And how exactly is she different?" Tony muses, wanting to know everything about the girl who caught the Captain's attention.

"She doesn't care that we're superheroes." Steve murmurs before taking his seat. "When I was showing her around yesterday, we passed by the tower and it didn't phase her one bit. I was surprised that she immediately didn't start to swoon over being so close to our _home _and when I asked her why, she admitted that she thought we were _just people_." The corners of his lips twitch and when he looks up to see Bruce and Natasha smiling fondly at him, he clears his throat. "She appreciates that we- _they- _ saved the world but she wasn't looking to catch a glimpse of anyone. She just walked on by and asked me to show her the nearest street vendor because her friend told her she needed to try a hot dog from the streets."

Tony snorts. "I don't know whether to be appalled or approve." He chuckles before shrugging. "Ah, I say go for it and if you ever want to introduce this chick to us, bring her by the tower. I promise to behave. For a minute or two."

Bruce's lips twitch in amusement, the scientist bringing his glasses back out from his shirt pocket and starts to fiddle with them as a distraction. Clint nods along with Tony's words while Natasha gives him a smirk before rearranging her facial features to look disinterested and averts her attention once more.

As Steve sits back and continues to text back and forth with Eir, he can't help but realize that his friends just all approved of his friendship with a woman as if he were a child. Chuckling internally, he also can't help but realize that if he ever did decide to introduce Eir to them- of course leaving out that he was Captain America until a later time- Eir would be in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

**So, S.H.I.E.L.D knows what the Dark Mark looks like now, and while they won't know what the Dark Mark really means, they will come to realize that the enemy uses that specific image. What I wanna know is what you think is going to happen when they realize the mark on Eir's arm? How do you think they'll come see it and what do you think their reactions will be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel really bad that some of you have these amazing and dramatic fall out ideas of Fury and others finding out Eir was a deatheater once upon a time. I'm not that great of a dramatic writer so I hope I don't let you down. There will be suspicion but.. well, just read to find out. I don't want to give anything away.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews being left. I'm honestly surprised people actually like this crossover and hope that you decide to stick around! It's still two chapters away before something goes down ;) Until then, enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

A week and a half pass with Eir surprisingly opening up bit by bit to Steve as they hang out.

During their time, they only managed one outing which Steve took Eir to a small hardware store to purchase her paint, paint brushes and rollers, masking tape, and a clear plastic tarp to throw on the floor of her apartment as to not drip paint all over the place. During the trip back to their building, Eir had eyed an antique store that was only around the corner from their apartment building so after dropping everything off at her place- Steve escorted her back to the antique store. Once there, Eir browsed the small establishment with a genuine grin and when Steve caught her lingering by the cameras, he had asked her if she was going to buy it.

Eir had shrugged and walked away with a frown, telling him she didn't really know how to use it anyway and found herself eyeing a pair of floor lamps that would look great in her place. Steve had eyed the the iron poles of the lamps- vine-like iron crawling up the poles and the rustic yellow lamp shades that covered the bulbs having black floral vintage designs covering it. When she inquired about the prices and found that they were reasonable, she told the owner she'd take them and then Steve asked to throw in the camera she had been eyeing earlier, too. When Eir tried to protest, he assured her he'd show her how to use it- that it was simple- and she would thank him later when she enjoyed snapping pictures of the city.

Another day had Steve introducing Eir to soda which he found out that she greatly enjoyed after her first sip. When she was reluctant to leave her apartment, Steve found that he could easily lure her downstairs and outside to sit and talk on the steps with the beverage. Which just so happens to be where he showed her how to operate the camera, let her get _trigger happy_, and developed the first set of muggle pictures she ever had seen up close and personal.

In between of Eir snapping pictures from her perch on the front steps of their building and Steve sketching in one of his notebooks- Eir would give small and tweaked details of her childhood. She told him of her _Boarding School_ in Scotland and how it was hard to make friends at first. When he asked why, she told him how the school divided the children into four houses that took after the school's original founders and that the house she landed in- well, people weren't fond of him and therefore thought that everyone in that house wasn't likable.

Steve had thought it was absurd but she quickly assured him that she eventually overcame everyone's original opinion about her and made friends fairly easy afterward.

When asked about his childhood, Steve told her that there wasn't much to tell. He was a very sick kid who was nearly allergic to everything so he was sheltered for a long while. He had a best friend who went by the name of _Bucky _but he had enlisted for War and was killed. Eir gave her condolences and noticed the mood turned somber so she quickly redirected him back to his allergies. When asked if he was still sick as he once was- Steve got lost in thought before he grinned and shook his head giving the explanation that he _grew out _of his sicknesses.

So that was how Eir and Steve slowly but surely came to call themselves friends.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

A new day dawned bright and early, Eir groaning when there was an insistent pounding on her apartment door. There was only one person she knew who even dared wake her up and wouldn't go away until she showed her face- so stomping down on her annoyance, Steve was lucky that he didn't know what Eir truly was because otherwise, she'd send a hex or two his way.

As Eir sat up and sleepily rearranged her clothes- a charcoal gray thermal long-sleeve and black plaid pajama pants- she pulled her phone from the nightstand to see if he sent his usual _'Incoming' _text message before he showed up outside her door. Sure enough, as the screen came to life, Steve's unanswered text message lingered there for her to see with the time stamp of 9:50A.

Tossing her phone aside and quickly fixing her hair to be somewhat presentable, Eir reached over to the side of her bedside table, pulled opened the small drawer, and slid her wand from sitting atop the table and into the drawer to hide from view. Even though Steve wouldn't dare enter her room without permission, it paid off to be careful.

Rearranging her features to showcase her best scowl, Eir pads towards her sitting area and up to the door- unlocking the two locks and yanking the door open.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Steve teases, his hands held behind his back as he wore his usual attire of khaki pants and a plaid shirt. When asked if that was the only style of clothing he wore, Steve had blushed and admitted that it was what he felt comfortable in and Eir immediately dropped it. "The air's crisp out today. Let's go."

"Bugger. Off." Eir deadpans.

"You know, I really shouldn't do this but you've left me no choice."

Eir watches as he produces a six pack of Cola from behind his back, her eyes lighting up when she sees her favorite beverage. "You don't play fair." She mumbles and reaches out for the beverages only to have Steve pull them back out of reach. "I believe that's cruel and unusual punishment- to show me the drinks I absolutely crave only to deny me any access to them." Eir then pouts.

Steve laughs as he starts to walk backwards down the hall. "You know the drill, Eir! They'll be waiting for you outside."

She watches him disappear around the corner, a smirk tugging up the corner of his lips being the last thing she sees before she closes her door and goes to get dressed for the day. As she pads back into her room, she can't deny the feeling of warmth from being called by her first name without it being said in a negative manner. If this is what it felt like to have friends who held no judgments about her, she'd gladly give up everything to live like this.

..

..

Once outside, Eir finds Steve already sitting on the steps with his back pressed to the right concrete wall that acted as a railing and a sketchbook in his lap. Eir yawns, shivering slightly from the morning's air that managed to penetrate her long-sleeved sweater shirt, and smiles in greeting. Steve eyes the black and silver camera hanging from her neck, smiling fondly at the fact that he was the one who got her into photography and holds up her pack of sodas to take.

Her eyes lit up causing Steve to shake his head in amusement and takes the offered drink from her when she offers him one. They don't speak at first, Eir cradling her precious drinks to her chest as she takes a seat opposite Steve though she sits a couple steps above him. Once settled down, she sets the drinks beside her and immediately starts to fiddle with the camera.

This is a normal day for them, Steve being able to be _just Steve _and Eir being a _normal muggle._ Unbeknownst to each other, both of their secrets were starting to weigh down on them as they opened up bit by bit but both were determined to have a normal life. While it was a bit scary at how fast they managed to _click _with one another, it was nice just to be mellow around another individual without any expectations.

As Eir twists open her first drink with a ecstatic smile, Steve can't help but chuckle heartily as he opens up his sketchbook and finds a blank page. Ever since their first trip around Manhattan, he looks forward to being in Eir's company.

She's like a breath of fresh air- just going with the flow and saying what's on her mind though she's polite about doing so instead of being blunt and offensive. She never wore clothes that were revealing and her hair was always done up as if she didn't care what it looked like though she was always presentable. Like today, for example, her hair was half up and half down- the up part being held in a bun of sorts and an oddly sculpted stick holding it in place. He had seen the stick a couple of times before but considering what women now-a-days used as hair accessories, he never questioned her about it.

Instead of getting up and walking around the front of their building to snap pictures of the buildings from various angles, Eir sat pretty still and content as she drank her Cola, and Steve took this as his opportunity to sketch something with her in it.

Surprisingly, Eir continues to keep quiet and to herself. Steve had heard her camera click a couple of times but he had never looked up to see what she was taking pictures of. It was only when he heard Eir open her second drink did he decide to say something.

"You know these drinks are unhealthy for you, right?" He asks with his eyes still glued to his sketchbook and his hand maneuvering around the pencil. "If I had known you were going to go this fast through them, I'd have only given you one."

"Sod off, you prat!" She mouths off in retaliation.

The words aren't said in an offending manner- Steve having gotten used to Eir's personality in the time he's gotten to know her- and the moment Steve guffaws with his head thrown back, Eir props the camera atop her bended knee and waits for him to look at her. The moment Steve meets Eir's gaze with his eyes crinkled in amusement and a smile from ear to ear, Eir snaps the picture of him.

He didn't mind having his picture taken- instead he merely shakes his head in amusement as his laugh dies down and goes back to sketching. Minutes pass, both contently sitting in silence and enjoying the quiet company before Steve is nearly done with his drawing and decides to make last minute conversation.

"So I've been meaning to ask." He eases in, waiting to gain Eir's attention. "In all of our talks, we've discussed our childhoods, favorite colors, books, and television sitcoms- now that you're broadening your tastes-, and my job but we've never discussed what you did before moving here."

Eir's gaze instantly darts toward Steve but he isn't staring at her and waiting for his answer. Instead, he sits there still with his sketchbook in hand as his fingers smooth across the page at certain places. Biting her bottom lip in contemplation, Eir contemplates what she should tell him.

The silence that follows doesn't throw Steve off, at least not visibly, but now he truly wonders what she did that she is reluctant to tell him. When he chances a glance up at her, she's still chewing on her bottom lip worriedly.

And when she catches his gaze, she frowns. "I, uh, well-" She stammers and suddenly finds her Cola bottle very interesting. "-I didn't do anything." She admits truthfully. "My family is- _was_ descended from a long line of pompous arses. When my father died and mother disappeared, everything was left to me." She shrugs nonchalantly. "I can literally live for several lifetimes and barely make a dent in my accounts."

She doesn't see that Steve has stopped working on his sketch or that he's gaping openly at her but when she does see, she has to fight off laughter. She just made him speechless.

"Wh- _why _do you live here then?" He gestures to their building. "You could be living the high life- living in a pent house suite that has a better view of the skyline than what we have here."

"It's not a very good life if you're lonely and not enjoying it, now is it?" She murmurs softly, meeting his gaze. "I like my apartment here. It's just the right amount of space and I've made a pretty great friend here if I must say so myself."

It took a moment for her words to sink in and when they do, Steve offers her a genuine smile. "You know, Eir, you're not like anyone I've ever met before."

His female companion snorts and when he meets her gaze once more, he finds her smirking mischievously at him. "You've no idea, Steve. No idea."

The two then lapse into comfortable chit-chat, talking about anything and everything their minds can come up with. It doesn't take long for Steve to finish what he had been working on, and since he wouldn't let Eir see until he was completely done, she heaves a sigh of relief when he announces he's finished.

"And.. done!"

Eir eagerly hops down from her perch on the wall railing and makes her way to sit a step above Steve. When she settles down, he holds out his sketchbook for her to see what he had spent their morning drawing.

"Steve.." Eir breathes in awe, her eyes darting over every little detail that he had managed to capture of himself and herself sitting across from each other in front of their building. "-this is bloody brilliant." She compliments him. Steve managed to capture himself and Eir smiling at one another, every little detail sticking out from Eir's camera hanging around her neck to the empty bottles of cola that littered the step below her. Even miniature Steve had a sketchbook in his lap and when she looks close enough, she sees that he captured the curved spirals of her wand that was holding her hair in place. "C-can I keep this?"

"Yeah, sure."

Eir's lips twitch into a grin. "I'm definitely framing this, just so you know. You are going to have to sign your name and date it in the bottom corner."

Steve huffs a laugh but did as he was told. "You know, if you get this it's only fair I get a picture of the two of us."

"Oh, um, sure." Eir nods. "We'll have to find someone to take our pic-"

"Nonsense." Steve cuts her off, setting aside his sketchbook before reaching for her camera. "Just sit a little bit closer." He tells her. "Have you ever heard of a selfie?"

"Selfie?"

"Yeah." Steve fidgets with the camera, turning it around so the lens faced the both of them. "It's where the camera holder takes a picture of himself or herself."

"Oh."

"Come on." He grins and holds the camera out at arms length, allowing Eir time to maneuver herself closer and find a comfortable position so the both of them were likely to be captured in the shot. Once she finds her position- nearly falling in Steve's personal bubble- he counts to three and snaps the picture with both of them smiling happily into the lens.

..

..

The duo spend a couple more minutes outside, Steve taking command of the camera and snapping a few pictures of his own with Eir as his model before she asks to take another with him as they laugh. As Eir attempts to dodge some of the candid pictures she catches Steve trying to snap, said man makes idle chit-chat.

He had asked if she started to paint her apartment yet which resulted in a sheepish Eir shaking her head in a negative. He had chuckled at her, asked if she needed help, and when she told him that she didn't want to be a bother to him he demanded they start right away. Luckily for Steve, he ended up using what was left on that specific roll of film and kept the camera to himself so he could take his pick of what pictures he wanted without Eir trying to hide any of them.

Simultaneously, when Eir's camera runs out of film and Steve closes his sketchbook, Eir collects her empty bottles before taking them to a small recycling bin on the side of their building. When she comes back to the front steps, Steve has the remaining of her bottles in hand along with his sketchbook and camera hanging from around his neck as he gestures they head inside to get started with painting.

They make their way into the elevator fairly easy and up to Eir's floor, and when they get inside Eir's home, she immediately tells Steve to make himself comfortable. She kicks off her shoes at the door, making Steve freeze and wonder if he should do the same. Without even having to ask, Eir seems to know what's wrong and tells him he doesn't have to kick off his shoes but since painting is going to be an all day thing, he might as well get as comfortable as he can. He nervously glances down only to see monkey's on her socks, and when she catches his amused expression she sheepishly tells him that outrageous socks amuse her.

As Steve chuckles, Eir gives a quick excuse about needing to change because she doesn't want to ruin what she's wearing and asks Steve if he wants to go change as well only to get the reply of _I've got plenty of plaid to spare._

Eir laughs because she had noticed that Steve wore quite a lot of plaid and disappears down a small hall to which he presumes where her room lies. In the moment when he's alone, Steve takes that moment to kick off his own shoes and look around only to notice that her apartment is quite bare. She has the minimum amount of furniture, hardly anything covering the walls but he's glad that there won't be anything in the way of their work. When Eir finally comes back, she's in a pair of worn looking jean shorts, a white t-shirt with the saying of s_tart living your dreams_, and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs hanging freely on either side of her face.

Steve grins sheepishly as Eir gestures him further into the sitting area, shuffling forward in his black socks as he sets his sketchbook down on her coffee table as well as setting down her camera. "So what room are we doing first?"

"Um, my room?" Eir shrugs, not really caring what room they tackled first. "Possibly get my room and bathroom done first and then the kitchen and sitting area another day?"

"Yeah.. yeah." Steve nods as he looks around. "It's best to do one side of the apartment and let the fumes air out over night while you stay in the sitting area." He starts to unbutton his plaid shirt without paying much mind though his undressing catches Eir off guard and now she can't stop casting side glances at him. "After your bedroom airs out, we'll do the front two rooms so you can stay back in your room while these rooms air out."

"Uh huh." Eir gulps, her eyes now glued to the way Steve's white undershirt practically hugs every curve and dip of his sculpted body. She had never noticed just how cut and lean Steve was, his plaid shirts and sometimes leather jacket always leaving a bit of room. But this- this white shirt apparently didn't get the memo. "Yeah, let's do that." She breathes airily, coughing to clear her throat and shake her head clear when she realizes she's ogling her friend.

Luckily for her, Steve doesn't catch her staring. "Alright, so, what does your room look like? Are we going to have to move anything out or can we just drape the tarp over everything?"

"D-drape." Eir stammers and blushes, still not over all the muscles Steve had been hiding. When Steve glances over at her, she immediately gives him her back and gestures for him to follow. "All that I have in here are the lamps I purchased the other day, my bed, a bedside table, and a dresser."

Steve hums and the moment he steps foot in Eir's room, he nearly cringes. "I can see why you wanted to paint. It's like a hospital room in here." As he takes another sweep of the room, he finally grins. "And now I see why you purchased those lamps." He nods towards them. "The floral design on the lamp shades are similar to your bedding."

Eir fidgets nervously, trying to remember what a _hospital _was and nods along. "They look vintage and I just so happen to like vintage objects." She defends her purchases before pointing out the furniture in her room. "We can move everything towards the middle and drape the tarp over it. That will work, right?"

As Steve calculates moving everything and turns around to make sure he didn't miss anything, he finally agrees. "That will work. Go get what we need and I'll move everything to the middle of the room."

Eir does as she's told, leaving her room to fetch the can of starry night blue paint, the tape, the tarp, the paint tray, and paint rollers. It takes her two trips to bring everything in, Eir suddenly finding new respect for muggles who didn't have magic to help them with tasks such as this. Steve has gathered everything in the middle of Eir's room fairly easily, laying the lamps on her bed and turning her bedside table over to lay it atop her dresser to make more room.

All too soon, Eir's personal belongings are covered by the clear tarp, everything that isn't supposed to be painted is covered in tape, and paint is sitting in the tray awaiting to be applied to the walls. When Eir gives the go ahead, Steve dips his paint roller in first before turning to his wall and smearing the paint on in up and down strokes.

Eir watches him work for a bit, watches his muscles flex and when he moves to apply more paint to his roller, Eir clears her head and gets ready to do the same. The two of them work in silence, painting the walls being fairly easy and it isn't until majority of the room is painted and they're working on the same wall did the conversation start rolling.

"So are you expecting any friends to fly down for your first Thanksgiving in the States?"

Eir huffs, blowing her bangs away from her face for the umpteenth time. "No. I don't even think I'm going to do anything. I'll probably just watch the telly." She shrugs. "What about you? Any friends throwing a shindig?"

"Actually, yeah." Steve tells her. "My co-workers are doing a dinner."

"That's nice of them." Eir smiles, moving to apply more paint to her roller. "What does one usually do on this holiday anyway?"

"Stuff your face with food."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Steve hums with a laugh. "So you're really not going to do anything? It's your first holiday here. You must!"

"I'm not that great of a cook." Eir admits. "I'd probably burn the building down."

Steve goes quiet after that, lost in thought as he quickly finishes up his portion of the wall. When he sets his paint roller in the tray and moves to sit on the floor, he looks up at Eir still working. "Why don't I cook for you- er us?" He amends. When Eir whirls around, eyes wide, and her refusal on the tip of her tongue, Steve holds up his hand to cut her off. "I'm having dinner with my friends which leaves my day open. We can do lunch here."

"B-but.. wh-"

"It's no problem, really." He assures her. "We can go half on the groceries so you don't feel guilty and then on the morning of Thanksgiving, I'll come on up and cook here." He shrugs nonchalantly, leaning back and pressing the palms of his hands on the floor to keep him in a reclined position. "No-one should be alone on Thanksgiving and since it's your first here, you _must _have turkey with all the sides."

Eir is gaping at him, her mind whirling a mile a minute at Steve's generosity. She knows that by now, once the offer is out there, he won't be taking it back. While she hadn't planned on doing anything for the holiday, spending time with Steve and learning to cook what nearly every American knows how to cook by heart already seems intriguing. So after getting it some thought, Eir slowly finds herself agreeing.

"Uh, s-sure. I'd like that."

"Excellent." Steve beams as he pushes himself forward and climbs to his feet. "While you finish up in here, I'll be taping up the _don't paint _sections of the bathroom. Are we using the same color or do I need to get the other color?"

"Other color." She finds herself smiling back at him now. "The bathroom is going summer blue."

As Steve shuffles out of the room, he mock salutes her. "Roger that, ma'am."

* * *

**Ah, well, this was a bit of a bore. Next chapter we have a bit of the Wizarding World, Eir finding out Deatheaters are in America, and S.H.I.E.L.D picks up on magic happening in their front yard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Visit Polyvore for two different sets for this chapter. One set is Eir's outfits while the other is Eir's living room.**

* * *

Heels clicking against marbled floor with her cloak draped over her arms, Hermione makes her way out of the Ministry elevator and towards meeting room 117.

As memo paper airplanes zoom over head, Hermione's mind wanders back to her own memo that landed on her desk only minutes before. The Minister, Kingsley, _never _personally met with the Aurors and now that he requested her presence immediately, well she didn't know what to think.

Fellow Ministry workers smile and nod in greeting, no-one brave enough to actually stop and chat with Auror Granger when she makes an appearance on the lower floors. When the Aurors left their own floor, it usually meant business and coming in between an Auror and their work never ended peacefully.

As meeting room 117 comes into view, Hermione strides up and enters, surprised to find Harry and her boyfriend Ron already sitting in there.

"Kingsley?"

"Kingsley." Hermione nods at Harry. "Any idea what's going on?"

"No clue." Ron sighs, leaning forward and folding his arms atop the table to cushion his head. "But it's something if he wrangled up only us three."

Harry nods in agreement, pinching the bridge of his nose as Hermione draped her cloak on the back of an empty chair and took a seat. The moment Hermione had one leg crossed behind the other, Kingsley strolled in with his black and yellow robes billowing behind him. When the door clicks shut, he simply waved his hand and wards the room so this conversation would remain private.

As the room shimmered with magic, the familiar buzzing sound- that let the room's occupants know that a _muffliato _had been cast- fills their ears.

"Sir?" Harry sits up straighter, worry starting to creep in.

"They're back on our radar." Kingsley's voice sounds rather loud in the room. "Only this time they're out of our jurisdiction."

"W-who's back?" Ron stammers.

"Deatheaters."

Harry sighs, as does Ron but it's Hermione who paled at the Minister's words. "If they're out of our jurisdiction it means they're not in our Country anymore." She gulps, masking her unease rather professionally. "Where are they?"

"America."

And yeah, that really wasn't what Hermione wanted to hear but with Harry and Ron focused intently on Kingsley, neither of them notice her distress. "What does the American Ministry have to say then?" Ron asks.

Kingsley scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nothing. And we can't show up over there without causing a war between the countries if we decide to go after the Deatheaters."

"Then what do we do? Why are you telling us if we can't do anything about it?" Harry demands, his frustration growing.

"Because, Potter, it's come to my knowledge that a deflected Deatheater has relocated to America."

"What does that ha-"

"Where?" Hermione cut off Ron. "Where are the Deatheater sightings?"

"In the southern states." Kingsley answers her with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Eir's in New York." Hermione meekly admits. "What are the chances that these Deatheaters will roam that far north?"

"Eir?" Ron groans in understanding. "Really, Hermione, I told you Eir would be nothing but trouble."

Hermione frantically shakes her head but it's Kingsley who comes to Eir's aide. "Eir Banning is no longer the enemy, Mr. Weasley." His voice holds just enough authority to make Ron be quiet. "If you'd look past your dislike for the witch who helped imprison numerous deatheaters, you'd understand that not only is Ms. Banning innocent but she is now in danger given her current residence."

Ron went red at having been scolded and Hermione's heart pounds fiercely, her mind running a mile a minute on how she could help her friend. A yelp from Ron has her snapping out from her thoughts, the sight of Ron rubbing his shin and glaring at Harry letting Hermione know that Harry had kicked his friend. "What _can_ we do then?" She murmurs.

"We can't do anything." Kingsley sighs, his shoulders slumping. "But _you _can." Hermione suddenly perks up, ignoring the looks Harry and Ron are suddenly sending her. "We can't make a fuss about this but you have rights to visit your friend. Make a visit, fill in Ms. Banning about what's going on, and attempt to get her to come back. If not, then make sure Ms. Banning's protective shields are strong enough to hold up against an attack if they make it that far north."

Hermione nods, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she chews nervously on it. With his job done, Kingsley takes his leave and leaves the three Aurors sitting in the room to mull over the plan.

"You're not going." Ron speaks as soon as the door shuts behind Kingsley.

Hermione's attention immediately snaps over to him, eyes narrowing, and Harry groans. "You're on your own, mate." He tells Ron as soon as Ron figured out he made a mistake and going red while trying to backtrack. Looking to Hermione, Harry offers her a grin. "Tell Eir I say hello."

And with that, Harry takes his leave because he wasn't about to sit around and watch his best friends go at it. Hermione watches him leave, arms crossing over her chest before she gives her full attention to her boyfriend once more. "And are you going to stop me?"

"Well, no, but-"

"No buts, Ron." Hermione cuts him off,watching as Ron reigned in his sudden anger. "You know as well as I do that they'll kill her _after_ torturing her."

"'Mione." He shakes his head, the redness retreating from the tips of his ears. "She put herself in this situation. Why do you have to put your life on the line and go over there? If you run into any trouble, there's nothing we can do about it."

Hermione's fight drains from her, she knowing full well that Ron is only worried for her well being. Standing up, she moves a couple chairs over and sits as close to her boyfriend as she can. "She's my friend, Ron. I have to do this." Ron sighs out, thumb tapping against the top of the table before turning to look at her. "I'll only be there for a few hours. I'll warn her, ask her to come back, and if she doesn't then I'll tell her to protect her home with wards and then I'll be out of there."

Catching Hermione's gaze, Ron remains silent knowing that once Hermione put her mind to something, there was no telling her otherwise. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

Hermione's lips twitch in amusement, glad that Ron wasn't going to fight her on it. "Aren't I always?"

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around, Steve and Eir had managed to paint what she wanted- the bedroom and sitting room now being starry night blue whereas the kitchen and bathroom were summer blue- as well as purchase more furniture for the bedroom and sitting room.

The bedroom had an added bedside table to the other side of Eir's bed to even things out as well as a dark cherry wood trunk placed at the foot of the bed. And the sitting area, the sitting area had the most changes.

Three wide wood shelves were attached to the wall- one above the TV and stand, and the other two on either side of the TV. With the cooler weather having settled in, Steve found out that Eir was really fond of candles seeing as each shelf and coffee table held three or more flickering flames. Steve had also found two matching rustic iron side tables with wooden tops that Eir liked, and after placing them on either side of the sofa, Eir placed the framed drawing Steve had given her of the two of them on one of the tables.

Four pictures had been added to the shelves with the candles- two of them having been magical pictures that Eir had spelled to stay frozen and Steve had finally been able to place a face to who Draco and Hermione were. The other two were of Eir and Steve, one being a copy that Steve had made for her of the two of them smiling together on the front steps outside and the other had been just of Steve when he was busy sketching. Steve had been shocked when he saw that she snuck pictures of him when he wasn't looking and even more shocked when he found himself up on the shelf.

When Eir figured her apartment was complete, she felt something was needed because her sofa stood out with it being plain white. As Steve studied it one afternoon, he left for a quick trip only to come back with a blue fleece throw blanket and draped it over the back of the sofa. Eir had laughed, clapped her hands before offering Steve a side-hug and thanked him for helping her out.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

On the morning of Thanksgiving, Eir had woken early to make sure her apartment was clean and that the kitchen was ready for Steve to use. They had made plans to start preparing the dishes at 8AM so when someone knocked on Eir's apartment door at 7:45A, Eir figured Steve was early.

Throwing the door open with a flourish, Eir's grin falters as she takes in the elegant female standing before her. "Y-you're not Steve." The mysterious female smirks in response, shaking her head minutely as if agreeing that she was _in fact_ not this Steve person, choppy chin-length hair with blonde highlights swinging freely. Feeling self conscious at the beauty before her, Eir chews nervously on her bottom lip as she drank in the female's tall form- heeled boots crawling up to her knees, dark jeans clinging like a second skin, a silk red blouse clinging to the woman's top half, and a black coat atop the blouse with a fur hood hiding most of her profile should someone have been peering at her from the sides. Dark hooded eyes smile kindly and Eir suddenly feels a tad bit of comfort. "May I help you?"

"You may." A familiar British lilt swims in Eir's ears. "But first, may I come in?"

The accent is familiar, too familiar, and Eir finds herself nodding and stepping aside so the stranger could step in. As the stranger steps in and slips out of her coat to hang the ridiculous furry thing on a hook by the door, Eir takes yet another moment to study the new stranger. She has no idea who she is but something about the female felt familiar and her magical aura was nearly singing in delight but she had no idea why she felt giddy at this new presence.

"You've done good here." The female smiles sadly, meeting Eir's gaze before darting back out to take in the changes to the apartment. "Better than I had thought you'd do."

"E-excuse me?!" Eir takes a step back, fighting against her gut instinct about this woman now. "Who are yo-" and before Eir can get her question out, the female in question faces her once more- an apparent glamour charm slipping away. Eyes wide in shock, Eir slowly allows herself to smile. "Hermione?!"

"Hullo, Eir." Hermione grins, the choppy highlighted hair lengthening into her usual infuriating chestnut waves as the dark eye makeup vanishes. "Sorry about the glamour but it was necessary." Just as Hermione's alluring clothing melts into the usual knitted jumper, looser jeans, and trainers- Eir throws herself at Hermione and hugs her friend as tightly as she can.

"It's so good to see you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

Hermione allows herself and Eir to have a few seconds of happiness before everything came crashing down. After a moment's hesitance, Hermione pulls out of the hug. "Because, sadly, I'm here on business." And at the sight of Hermione's grin falling into a frown, Eir feels herself frowning back. "You need to come back, Eir. It isn't safe here anymore."

The words nearly suck all the air from Eir's lungs but she manages to shake her head frantically before taking a few steps back. "W-what do mean it's not safe? Is that why you needed a glamour so no-one would recognize you? What's going on, Hermione?"

"Deatheaters have been spotted in America." And those definitely weren't the words Eir expected to hear. "The American Ministry have reports of some destruction in the southern states but no deaths so far and they're refusing to call in help." Hermione tells her honestly. "Kingsley told us a few days ago and thought it necessary to bring you back where we can protect you-"

"I'm not going back." Eir immediately refuses, stepping away from her friend and further into the sitting area. As she paces back and forth by her coffee table, Hermione sighs and follows her friend. "I'm just starting to make a life for myself here, 'Mione. I even have a friend!" She nearly shouts, gesturing to the pictures on the shelves by her TV and the small table on the side of her sofa. "He might not know my true heritage but at least he's not judging me. If I go back there, back to England, I'll be shunned by majority of the population."

"I know, I know." Hermione moves forward now, bracing her hands on her friend's upper arms to make her stand still. "I didn't know you made this much progress with this muggle named Steve-" Her lips twitch into a small grin before going serious once more. "-and I actually thought it'd be easy to convince you to leave but now I see I was wrong." Her hands move from Eir's arms and up to Eir's face to wipe away the silent tears falling down her face. "But Kingsley also said to make sure that your protection wards are stable enough if you decided to stay. I'm not going to make you leave if you think you're more than capable of handling yourself."

"I-I am. I will be." She replies shakily. Hermione nods, watching as her friend pull herself together before leading the both of them to sit on the sofa.

As Eir worked on controlling her breathing, Hermione glances to the side where the sketch of Steve and Eir sat- both of them smiling freely in the sketch. "So tell me about this Steve character since you've neglected to send me any updates. And also," Hermione picks up her arm where a silver charm bracelet suddenly transforms into her trusty lavender beaded bag. "-Molly sends her love. I think she sent a few treacle tarts after she figured out I was coming today and Harry explained to her what Thanksgiving Day was."

Eir groans and chuckles simultaneously which causes Hermione to chuckle but not back down. "He's.. Steve." Eir shrugs, the corners of her lips twitching upward as Hermione rummaged through her bag, producing three treacle tarts and magically levitating them into the kitchen to spread out on the table. "We knocked into each other, he was friendly and I was.. defensive, and then I made nice and said hello a few days later." Her eyes lit up at the memory and Hermione actually feels herself smiling fondly at the very obvious changes in her friend. "He showed me around a few blocks to familiarize myself with the city, bought me lunch, and throughout the entire time.. we got to know each other."

"And when you say know each other.."

"I mean that I tweaked a bit of my past and left out everything magical."

Hermione grins, patting Eir on the knee before standing and moving towards the TV to look at the framed pictures. The picture of herself and Eir had been taken during their Fourth Year right after the Yule Ball but before everything had gone to shit. The picture with Draco and Eir- while both were smiling/smirking at the camera- Hermione could tell their happiness was forced and given the unusual paleness of Draco, it led Hermione to believe this picture had been taken before their Sixth Year. They were pictures Hermione had seen before and the others had Hermione pausing.

Eir and Steve were smiling giddily into the camera lens, the mirth in their eyes being the most genuine Hermione had ever seen in her friend for a long while. And the other picture, it was of Steve sitting on steps as he paid close attention to what he was sketching but the picture.. it looked almost.. intimate. Not in a sexual sense but intimate nonetheless.

"Eir," Hermione breathes out airily at the thought that popped into her head. "Do you- do you like Steve?"

"Of course I do." Eir scoffs. "Why would I be friends with someone I didn't-"

"No." Hermione cuts her off with a teasing smile. "Do you _like _like Steve?"

Eir snaps her mouth shut, brows furrowed and lips pursed as she mulled over Hermione's words. _Did _she like Steve? He was her first friend in the city- her only friend actually- and for the past couple of weeks they were always in contact.

He was friendly, funny, could hold a conversation, and they actually got along pretty well for only knowing each other for nearly a month.

"I- I don't kn-"

_Knock, knock!_

Eir's mouth snaps shut yet again, eyes going wide as her and Hermione's gaze dart to the door. Eir squeaks and Hermione's blank expression slides into a rather amused one. "I take it that's Steve?" Eir squeaks yet again, a blush staining her cheeks as her fingers dive into her hair to smooth down her bangs before pulling down her sloppy bun to fix. "And I take it that you do like him only you're now realizing it."

_Knock, knock!_

"O-ne second." Eir calls out, standing and glancing down at pajamas to which Hermione snorts.

"Go." Hermione stood as well now, pushing Eir towards the hallway where her bedroom lied. "Get dressed and I'll let your friend enter. What's he doing here early anyways?"

"He's making me Thanksgiving lunch." Eir hisses lowly, eyes narrowing when Hermione's smirk grows. "And not one word, Granger! Not. One. Word."

Hermione holds her hands up in surrender as Eir then sprints to her bedroom but before the bedroom door could close, Eir shouts for Hermione to kick off her shoes by the door if she was staying. Shrugging her friend's words away, Hermione pads over to the door and opens up.

The moment the door is wide open, Hermione smiles widely even as Steve's own smile falters. "Steve, right? I'm Hermione, come on in. Eir's getting presentable at the moment."

"Uh. Yes. Yes, ma'am." He clears his throat, fidgeting with the numerous plastic bags he's holding by his sides before side-stepping Hermione and into Eir's place. "It's, uh, it's nice to meet you. Eir's spoken quite frequently of you."

"Has she." Hermione smirked, shutting the door and watching on as Steve stepped out of his shoes by the door without truly thinking about his actions. The way he walked further into Eir's home let Hermione know that he frequently visited the place if he was this comfortable there. "I've heard of you, too, though apparently not enough." She chuckles.

A faint blush colors Steve's cheeks and neck as he unloads the bags of groceries and as Hermione kicks out of her own trainers- because she had a few hours to kill- she hears the bedroom door open.

Steve is too busy making even more room along the counter tops for what he's brought that he doesn't see when Eir makes her appearance in a blue off the shoulder sweater and leather leggings with her feet bare. Her hair is in sleek waves pulled together and pinned to one side which leads Hermione to think that some magic had been performed behind the bedroom door.

She merely raises an amused eyebrow at Eir which results in Eir scowling and flipping her the bird. It's Hermione's sudden loud laugh that catches Steve's attention and when he finally spots Eir, he shakes his head in slight amusement. "I believe your obsession with blue is a tad unhealthy."

"Says the man who wears plaid every day."

"Not every day!" Steve defends himself with a smile, stepping away from the counter and spreading his arms wide. Sure enough there was no plaid today. Instead, he wore a simply white collared tee with two buttons at his neck unbuttoned and a thin gray cotton jacket left unzipped.

"And the khakis?" She challenges.

"Have been traded in for normal jeans."

Hermione watches the two, eyes darting back and forth as her presence was temporarily forgotten, and notices how the both of them brightened up when seeing one another. Clearing her throat, she manages to fight her off her smirk when their attention snaps to her. "I, too, thought she was unusually taken with the color blue."

"Oh, yes." Eir glares playfully. "Says the girl who's always wearing red." Her eyes then dart down to the red and gold knitted sweater and Hermione's red socked feet.

Hermione huffs, crosses her arms over her chest and as the girls stare each other down- they break down into a fit of laughter. The two girls calm down almost as fast as they had gotten started and Eir turns her attention to Steve.

"I'm not sure if my friend introduced herself but I'm sure you recognized Hermione from her picture." Steve smiles and nods at Hermione. "She, uh, she showed up late last night and we _baked_." She shrugs sheepishly while pointedly glaring at Hermione to play along and pointed out the tarts on the table. "I'm not sure when she's leaving though so is it okay she stays for lunch?"

"Of course!" Steve assures her. "The more the merrier." He smiles at both females while tossing aside the plastic bags. "Will this be your first American holiday as well?" He asks Hermione.

When Hermione realized he was talking to her, she nods. "Mhm. Do you need help with anything? I might not be familiar with these dishes but I follow direction better than Eir."

Eir mockingly gasps, pretending to be wounded as Steve fought off a laugh. "If you're sure." He tells her. "There's no need to help if you're not certain. I really don't mind making the lunch especially since you two made dessert."

"Nonsense." Hermione waves him off. "Besides, I can take what I learn here back home and impress my boyfriend with a fancy dinner."

"Alright then." Steve claps and rubs his hands together, looking out at all that was scattered in front of him. "Let's get started."

..

..

After quickly assigning Hermione on chopping duty and Eir on washing and peeling potato duty, Steve prepped their rather large turkey. Said turkey was prepared fairly fast, Eir and Hermione watching on in horrified awe as Steve pulled out the gizzards and stuffed the turkey with the dressing they were meant to eat as well.

Letting the peeled and chopped in half potatoes sit aside, the two girls watched as Steve prepared a green bean casserole and put that aside as well until later when the turkey was closer to being done.

In between of cleaning up what they had dirtied, Hermione took notes on the way Steve prepped their food for future reference, and fed Steve small tidbits of her childhood with Eir at school.

In return, as they moved into the sitting area, Steve told Hermione about himself as well though Eir knew everything he was now telling her friend. They talked and laughed, Eir smiling proudly when Hermione and Steve fell into easy conversation with one another. During the halfway mark of the turkey cooking, Steve checked on it only to wait for another hour before starting to boil the potatoes and tossing the green bean casserole into the oven.

Steve let Eir mash the potatoes, laughing at her enthusiasm as he dropped in the butter and milk to make them extra creamy. He tossed extra crunchy onions atop the casserole in the oven before showing Hermione how to make the yams with marshmallows on top, and even tossed in a cookie sheet of rolls.

When the food was finally done and the apartment smelled of all the delicious food, Hermione and Eir were quite eager to eat. Steve was greatly amused by their sudden whining about hurrying up and carving the turkey that he happily did so once everything was taken out of the oven and set aside. Since Eir's table was only a two-seater, the three of them ate on the coffee table in the sitting area. Eir had felt a bit guilty for not having enough room but after Steve happily sat cross-legged on the floor and Hermione followed suit, she didn't feel all that bad.

The first several moans of satisfaction had Steve smugly smiling as he ate his own. Surprisingly, all three went for seconds of turkey and dressing, and it was then that Steve produced Colas from the fridge that he had snuck into the apartment before Eir had appeared from her room when he first got there.

Eir and Steve found out Hermione's _plane _was leaving at 6P so they made the most of their time together as they ate and watched the telly. After letting their stomach settle for half an hour, Eir eagerly skipped to the table in her kitchen for the treacle tart. Molly's tarts were famous within their group of friends and Eir couldn't wait to see what Steve thought about it.

At Steve's own moan of appreciation, Hermione and Eir smugly smiled. It seemed not even muggles were immune to the deliciousness of Molly's food.

"This is really good." Steve had mumbled around his mouthful of food. "I've never had this before."

"Yes, well, Hermione's boyfriend's Mum always has the best recipes." Eir smiled, eyes twinkling with the secret that only she and Hermione knew- that it was indeed Molly who made the tarts Steve was ravenously stuffing into his mouth.

The remaining afternoon hours slowly ticked by and as they attempted to settle in their food comas, Eir didn't want to waste what time she had left with her friend and produced her camera from her bedroom. Hermione had been impressed that Eir knew how to work the muggle camera rather professionally and let herself be photographed by her friend- even going as far as plopping down next to Steve on the sofa and making him laugh with her.

The trio took turns of snapping photos of each other and by the time 4:30P came around, Hermione made the excuse of beating traffic if she wanted to get to the _air port _on time for her departure back home. Eir knew Hermione had traveled by port key but to keep up appearances in front of Steve, she wished her friend good luck while making her a plate to _eat on the road. _

Steve, too, then made the excuse that he needed to get home and get dressed for the dinner he was expected to attend at work as well as grumbling about trying to find something easy to bake for his friends. Eir poked fun at him while Steve continued to grumble and eventually wrapped up one of the extra tarts for him to take. He immediately refused but after Hermione jumped in and assured him that Eir didn't need that much sweets leftover, he graciously accepted the tart for his friends.

Steve and Hermione were slipping back into their shoes as Eir covered up what leftovers she had when Hermione figured she had last minute advice for her newly acquired friend.

"Steve, may I talk to you for a second." She murmurs softly, low enough so that Eir didn't hear. "Outside." She then adds with a sheepish grin.

Steve nods smiling and bid Eir goodbye for the day as Hermione called out that she was going to have a quick word with their friend outside the door. Eir opened her mouth to keep Hermione from saying anything embarrassing but the witch had already pulled Steve outside the door away from her eyes and ears.

Smirking rather wolfishly, Steve found that Hermione on her own was rather intimidating. "Er- what's going on?"

"Nothing, really." Hermione shrugs, hands tucking themselves into the pockets of her jeans. "I just wanted to tell you one on one that it was rather nice meeting you and to thank you for lunch."

At her words, Steve became less tense. "It's no problem, really. It was great to finally meet one of Eir's friends from back home."

"I'm glad you thought that." Hermione smiles at him, eyes turning steely as her smile slowly fell. "And I also wanted to tell you that should you hurt my friend," She took a rather menacingly step towards him. "-they'll never find your body."

Steve gulps, his eyes widening and Hermione smiled once more. "It's, uh, it's n-not like that between us." He stammers.

"Oh, Steve." Hermione coos, reaching a hand up to pat his cheek affectionately. "It never seems that way to begin with."

With a wink to Steve, Hermione side-stepped him and back into Eir's apartment leaving a gaping Steve in the hallway. And the second Hermione and Eir were alone in the room, Hermione found herself on the wrong side of her friend's glare.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Hermione smiles coyly, slipping her wand out from her sleeve and waving it over her body. The full body glamour charm was back in place, Hermione's unruly waves now back to being choppy chin-length waves and the dark smokey eye makeup making Hermione look almost sultry. "I merely told him that should he hurt you, I'd kill him."

"Oh, Herms." Eir groans, nearly face palming herself. "You didn't?!"

"I did." Hermione laughed. "He's good for you, Eir, so if any opportunities present themselves I suggest you take them."

"What _opportunities_?"

"Oh, Eir." Hermione tuts playfully. "You really are oblivious."

"I am no-"

"Sure you're not." Hermione shook her head. "Anyway, I must go now. I should be looking for souvenirs for the Weasley's and Harry and you should start prepping for wards."

"Yeah, yeah." Moving forward and forgetting her friend's actions towards Steve for the moment, Eir gave her a farewell hug. "Write me when you get home so I know you made it."

"Will do." Hermione agrees. "Tell me how the warding goes, yeah? If I were you, I'd ward more than just this building."

"I'm not moronic, 'Mione. I know what to do."

With one final comfort hug and cheeky grin, Hermione pulls away from her friend with her beaded bag of leftovers and left to tour the city.

..

..

Later that night, over at Avengers Tower, the team sat around a lengthy table that Pepper managed to acquire and have set up nicely for Thanksgiving. The team wasn't used to having holidays free so when given the chance, sitting down as a close knit family was what they did.

Everyone- sans Pepper and Natasha who were too ladylike to slouch- slouched in their seats after finishing their dessert for the night. Tony and Clint were on the verge of unbuttoning their pants so they could be able to breathe, Bruce looked like he was ready to doze off at the table, and Steve was happily eating the crumbles of tart that was left on his plate. Thor had only stayed for a few minutes before wishing everyone a happy day and left to spend the night with Lady Jane and Lady Darcy back in New Mexico.

"So you're telling me," Tony mutters, nearly panting at how full he truly was. "-that you've met a friend of hers while we've yet to meet your lady love?"

"She's not my lady love."

"Sure she's not." Clint snickers only to groan at unsettling his stomach. "Tell us again who made us dessert?"

Steve scowls while Pepper hides her amused smile as does Natasha though she masked her fairly quickly. "She's just a friend is all."

"That's what you're telling yourself now." Tony clicks his tongue at him. "But before you know it, some other fella is gonna snatch her up and you're gonna mope around here while Barton and I rub it in your face."

"Tony!" Pepper hisses at him, reaching over and pinching his arm. "Be nice."

"I am." He defends himself with a frown and rubbing at his now hurting arm. "I'm just trying to get Steve-O to buck up. She made us dessert for Christ's sake! Good dessert too!" He yelps in his excitement before turning to his teammate. "I'm telling you, Capsicle, she's a keeper."

Clint- and much to Steve annoyance- Bruce nod along with Tony's words while Pepper avoided eye contact with him.

"Stark does have a point." Natasha suddenly chimes in causing Tony to gape at her only to then cackle in glee.

Natasha rolls her eyes at him as Steve suddenly finds his plate very interesting but luckily- well unluckily if their stomach's had any so say- each of the Avenger's phone went off with the chime alerting them that they were needed.

"Duty calls." Pepper chirps. "You guys go and I'll clean up." She immediately stood and started to shoo the team away from the table.

As everyone checked their messages, they realize it was only an urgent meeting and they didn't need to suit up.

The Quintjet soon landed on the Tower's roof and with the help from Natasha, Steve dragged his friends up to the roof so they could get this meeting over with and fall into a deep sleep.

Once at Headquarters on the Helicarrier, the team is rushed into a meeting room where Fury is waiting for them. Whether it was the sudden tension filled room or the fact that they were minutes from falling into a food coma, Stark actually sat down without a word of snark and waited for Fury to get this over with but they were waiting on one more member. It took a few minutes but after a while, Thor showed up in Asgardian gear.

"Thor." Fury greets with an eye roll. "I take it you didn't get the memo that you didn't need to suit up?" Thor had opened his mouth to answer but Fury cut him off with a wave of his hand. "The reason for the urgency is because those magical signatures just got a whole lot closer than I'd like."

"How close are we talking?" Bruce sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did they decide to start moving northward?"

"Yes and no." Fury answers him while gesturing to the table top they're sitting at. Instead of it being a normal table, it was one of the agency's more advanced table tops that could produce holograms. Tapping around at the screen, Fury pulled up a hologram map of the United States. "As you can see, the magical signatures are glowing yellow. They started off in California and worked their way to Texas and are now in North Carolina. They seem to be moving at a steady pace and it was likely they'd make it here sooner or later."

"Okay." Tony drawls. "If you were expecting them to get here sooner or later then why is it so urgent now?"

"Because at nineteen hundred hours, Stark, a source of energy flared brightly right in your back yard." Fury pokes at the screen again and a rather bright energy source flared in New York."

"I do not understand." Thor frowned as he studied the map. "Do we know who or what is causing these spikes of energy in your realm?"

"No." Fury shook his head. "Whatever they are, they're always out of reach. Are you positive Loki has nothing to do with this? I mean, the spike in energy was just blocks away from Avengers Tower."

Steve tenses at his words, wondering just how many blocks away now that he had a friend whose safety he worried about living very near_. _"Loki is locked up." Thor assures him with a sigh. "I've seen his prison with my own eyes but if I must, I'll go and make sure my brother has stopped with his trickery."

"Do that." Fury eagerly agrees. Standing up, he fixes his coat before striding towards the door. "As usual, keep your eyes and ears open, lady and gentlemen. This cat and mouse game is getting old very fast. It's only a matter of time before a fight breaks out."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. In case you didn't piece the pieces together- the energy just so happened to flare as Eir was supposed to be warding ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Eir's outfit is up on Polyvore.**

* * *

Over the next three days, if Steve and Eir were unusually on guard, they didn't notice.

The night of Thanksgiving, Thor had left for yet another trip to Asgard but had yet to return. Of course, time ticked by differently so they couldn't blame Thor for taking a day or so with his family and friends before returning.

Eir had also taken Hermione's words to heart, waiting until she had the dark of the night on her side to slip into the shadows and cast a protection ward around the entire block that her apartment building resided on. At first, she wasn't sure if the ward would hold up but the bright blue shimmer of the ward after she finished casting let her know that it was pretty strong and could take a few blows if need be. The specific ward she had put up wouldn't let anyone who wished her harm set foot on the block and the moment someone started to tamper with her ward, her magic would let her know.

With December came colder temperatures and a thin layer of snow.

Eir was happy to find out that Molly's treacle tart had been a huge hit at Steve's work party and rather amused when Steve told her his friends started annoying him the following day to beg Eir to make more for them. Eir promised she would make some more soon and even went out to buy what was necessary for show but in reality, she was just waiting to send a patronus to the Weasley Matriarch and ask for some more_. _Steve had told her not to rush, that his friends could wait, and then went on to invite Eir for breakfast. Eir had refused at first, saying she wasn't a morning person but then settled to attend brunch with him.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

As Eir dressed for the chillier than normal morning, she dressed casually in a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue long tank top cami with lace trimming, a black wool pea coat jacket, and left her hair in slight waves framing her freckled face. After casting a quick warming charm over her body and placing a well thought of non-slip charm on the bottom of her stiletto platform boots, Eir tucked her wand into her right boot in case she needed it.

After locking up her apartment, Eir set off to go and meet Steve three blocks west at a small cafe that served great food called _Sal's. _

The cold air nipped at Eir's exposed skin but since she had the warming charm, it didn't quite affect her like it did the muggles around her. It wasn't as cold as Eir was used to but given the fact that every time she breathed out and caused a puff of smoke of her breath, she knew it was pretty cold.

She soon finds Steve sitting by the window inside Sal's and the moment he spots her, he eagerly waves her in. Eir greets him with a smile, unbuttoning her jacket as she moves to sit. "Been here long?"

"The waitress has only been by three times." Steve shrugs. "She probably thinks I've been stood up."

"Ah." Eir laughs and picks up her menu. "Fear not for your lady has arrived!"

She's too occupied with trying to find something to eat from the menu that she doesn't see the way Steve blushes at her words. He then quickly occupies himself with his own menu to find something worth eating, only to have his blush come back full force when the elderly waitress stops by for their order and coos, "_Ah, young love._"

Eir blushes as well though she was nowhere near the level of red as Steve, and chuckles kindheartedly. "We're just friends, ma'am."

"Goodness gracious." She replies. "I am terribly sorry."

"I-it's fine." Steve coughs, reigning in his embarrassment. "May I have a mug of coffee and the number three breakfast plate?"

"Sure thing, darling." The woman drawls, scribbling down Steve's order before turning to Eir.

"And I'll have the same but instead of coffee may I have orange juice?"

"Mhm. I'll get right on that." The waitress smiles, ripping off their order receipt and making her way towards the kitchen.

As the duo falls into an awkward silence, Eir fiddles with the sugar basket in the middle of the table as Steve picks apart a napkin.

"So." He drawls, keeping his eyes downcast. "Did Hermione make it home okay?"

"She sure did." Eir breathes a sigh of relief, her eyes darting all around Steve's down turned face. "I mailed off the Thanksgiving pictures this morning to her." She grins. "And I have your copies at home so stop by whenever."

"I will. Thanks." Steve finally looks up, meeting his friend's gaze with a genuine smile just in time for their waitress to return with their drinks. As Eir sips her juice and Steve fixes his coffee to his liking, he figures he'd get Tony's invitation out of the way. "I know it's a bit early but do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Not really." Eir murmurs. "My friends are spending time with their families and I really don't fancy going back there." She shrugs and watches Steve practically gulp down his drink. "I'll probably go shopping soon and mail their presents. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Steve cups the mug of coffee in his hands, tapping his fingers along the sides. "-my coworkers and I are sort of close, in case you haven't noticed."

"I kind of figured." She smirks at him.

"Yes, well, they told me to extend the invite to you." Steve admits before meeting Eir's gaze. "It's going to be a small get together where they'll exchange gifts and have a dinner so do you maybe want to go with me?"

Before Eir could answer, the waitress appears with their food and leaves them to eat in peace but not before refilling Steve's mug with coffee. After giving their thanks, Eir and Steve dig into their eggs and sausage links, leaving the hash brown and pancakes for the end.

After a good mouthful of food, Eir gives her attention to Steve. "Can I think about it and get back to you?" She asks him, getting back on topic. "I mean, it sounds like a good idea- meeting your friends but I wouldn't know what kind of gifts to get them."

"Of course." Steve blurts and wipes his mouth clean. "And don't worry about gifts. Seriously. They just want to meet you." He assures her before turning sheepish as a grin makes it's way onto his face. "And they may want more of your treacle tart if you show up."

Eir barks a laugh as she shovels more food into her mouth with a nod. "Of course."

..

..

It's halfway through their meal that Steve's phone continuously chirps, annoying said owner until he reaches into his pocket to see what's going on. Frowning at the screen, he looks up only to see Eir grin at him.

"Take it. It must be important."

Steve nods and with a relieved smile, he answers it. "Rogers." Eir hides her amused expression at the way Steve easily fell into professional mode but said amusement falters when she sees his lips thin and eyes go hard. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Eyes snap to her and with a sheepish grin, Eir nods in understanding.

The moment Steve ends the phone call, the most apologetic look crosses his features. "It's fine, really it is." Eir quickly assures him.

"I'm sorry." He still blurts. "Work emergency."

"Understandable."

Steve's gaze flickers back and forth from their table, to Eir, to their waitress who doesn't know if Steve's trying to gain her attention or not. As Steve waves her over, Eir's eyes widen. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"N-no. It's okay." Eir tries to assure him when their waitress appears and Steve immediately asks for the bill. "Don't worry about it." She snatches the paper from the waitress before Steve could get to it which causes him to huff. "I'll worry about the bill, you go. The call seemed important."

And she only realizes just how important the call really was when he doesn't bother fighting her on it. "I'll call you when I'm done." He tells her before quickly standing and pulling on his jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. "See you soon?"

"See you soon." Eir smiles up at him. "Have fun."

Steve snorts, shaking his head and squeezing Eir's shoulder before he brushes past their waitress and out the door into the frigid air. When the waitress eyes Eir warily, Eir merely waves her off saying she'll take care of the bill after she's done with her own food. When the waitress realizes that this isn't a dine and dash, she happily clears away Steve's side of the table when Eir tells her he won't be returning and lets Eir finishes her food in peace.

Eir eats her fill, stopping herself before she actually stuffs herself to the point of stomach pains, and pays for her and Steve's meals. Tipping the waitress a little more than what Eir usually would, she smiles fondly at the elderly woman before buttoning herself back up in her coat and sets foot outside. But luckily for Eir, her warming charm is still activated and keeping her from freezing.

As Eir makes her way back home, she ends up getting sidetracked when she realizes that city officials are putting up Christmas lights. Wondering what Central Park looked like at the moment with the snow covering the ground, she decides to make her way towards the park for a quick peek.

But almost as if the Fates are against her, Eir only gets two blocks away when the man in a maroon and gold iron suit zooms overhead. She falters in her steps, looking around to see if anyone else spotted him but when people merely look up and continue on with their day, she figures they've grown use to seeing Iron Man flying about the city.

She doesn't pay attention to where he flew off to but in the next moment, she finds herself freezing mid-step as a ferocious roar pierces the air. People wandering about freeze mid-step as well, glancing around nervously to see where the threat is but nothing seems to be off. After shaking off the instant bought of unease, Eir continues to head in the direction she's already heading and makes sure to keep her eyes peeled for anything unusual.

The moment she turns the corner, all hell seemed to have broken loose. People look on with terrified expressions, some choosing to stay where they are while others are smart and start to flee. Black clouds of smoke are billowing up in the sky, the ferocious roar heard earlier is now more of an angry constant growl, and Iron Man is zooming around overhead shooting blasts of energy from the palms of his hands. Eir doesn't know what the hell is going on but her curiosity is getting the best of her.

The closer she creeps, the easier it is to distinguish the screams of terrified civilians who are either trapped or running around without a clue as to where to go. A couple of blocks later and Eir is faced with the destruction of all too familiar enemies.

Deatheaters.

Eir's stomach seems to drop at the sight of them- her eyes darting from one person to another as her breathing changes dramatically into unfulfilled intakes of air. There's a rather large number of them, all wearing their usual black cloaks and black masks as they fire spell after spell at unarmed muggles and the Avengers trying to protect their city. The source of the constant angry growl seems to be the green rage monster that is bound by enormous ropes and chains, and it seems his jaw is spelled shut as well.

Realizing that the Avengers are way in over their head, Eir wonders what she can do to lend a helping hand. As her mind reels about whether or not outing herself is a good idea, she has to crouch behind a few metal contraptions that appear to be holding newspapers inside when a Deatheater looks her way. She doesn't think she's been spotted and her stomach drops yet again as she watches the Iron Man get hit by an eerie blue curse. She flinches as he gets blasted out of the air, the man falling onto a car un-moving and for a moment, she fears the worse.

That is until she spots Iron Man sitting up and working his way off the car only to freeze as the light on his chest flickers on and off.

A Deatheater takes it's chance by sneaking up behind Iron Man now and Eir tries to call out for him but her voice gets stuck in her throat. Heart pounding and tears prickling the corner of her eyes, she breathes a sigh of relief as an arrow suddenly penetrates the chest of the advancing witch or wizard. A few more arrows fly by, taking out a couple more deatheaters who were starting to circle a red-headed woman firing two hand guns and crouching behind a demolished vehicle. When the deatheaters realize that the archer is a serious threat, they blast the ledge that he's standing on. Luckily for said archer, he jumps and rolls away just in time.

Eir's too busy watching the destruction right before her eyes that she doesn't spot the red curse flying a little too close for comfort. She does, however, feel it after it's hit the large glass window behind her and knocks her into the metal contraption she had been hiding behind. Disorientated, Eir crawls away only to cut up the knees of her jeans and the palms of her hands on the glass shards, and crawls directly into the line of sight of several deatheaters.

She can feel blood dripping down the sides of her face so she knows she knocked her noggin pretty good and her hands and knees are on fire. She has half a mind to pull out her wand right then and there but to do that would mean to expose herself to the deatheaters and if they take a second look at her, it'd be all over when they realize who she is.

When Eir thinks she's finally in the clear, she stands up on shaky legs after making sure her wand was still tucked in her boot. Seeing it there, she stands fully with her hair obscuring most of her vision but it's still enough to see a deatheater staring straight at her and raising his or her wand. A red light flees from the tip of their wand and Eir freezes- her joints locking together in terror at being in the middle of a war all over again. However, before the spell can reach her, she sees Captain America from her peripheral vision landing at her side and is suddenly being pulled down by him- he crouching over her body and bringing up his shield for protection.

There's a gong-like noise suddenly filling her ears and it takes a moment for her to realize that the shield blocked the spell. It actually _repelled_ their magic! Pushing herself up, she puts enough space between her and Captain America before brushing her hair aside and out of her face. For a second, she thinks she sees a flash of shock and recognition flashing in Captain America's eyes but it's gone way too quickly.

..

..

Natasha Romanoff is crouching behind a car that's currently on fire with every window blown to shit and watching on in horrified awe at Bruce Banner- the Hulk- struggling to free himself from his confines. Had this been an experiment of Stark's, the Black Widow would have been impressed with the genius for coming up with something strong enough to contain the Hulk's strength other than a room that they had to drug the beast and toss into when he got too unruly. Instead, these new chains and ropes came from their enemies who they had no idea how to defeat.

The cloaked and masked figures had appeared from thin air- instantly setting off every magical signature alarm that S.H.I.E.L.D had in place over the city. There were a little over twenty of them- each one of them cloaked and masked- and marching directly down the middle of the street in a military manner that set everyone on edge. For a good while, they did nothing but march, but the moment Tony flew over them in his suit- various colored lights started to fly from the tip of sticks that they produced from under their cloaks.

"Stark, you there?" Natasha speaks calmly, tapping the comm at her ear to see who's still up and about.

"_Positive, Red._" Tony's voice fills her ear. "_Though I'm out of the fight._" He then grumbles. "_Whatever they're firing, it's messing with my reactor. Damn thing nearly fried._"

Natasha groans before calling for her fellow assassin. "Hawkeye? What's the visual from up top?"

"_No idea, Nat._" Clint sounds tired and pained. "_They found my perch and I had to tuck and roll. Shoulder's dislocated._"

"Fuck." Natasha mutters, the usual stoic female losing her patience. "Captain?"

"_Busy._" Steve's voice instantly replies. "_Civilian crawled into the thick of it._"

The comm goes silent and it's then that Natasha, Tony, and Clint notice the sudden lull of explosions and cackling of laughter from the new crazies attacking their city. Each Avenger peer from the safety of their hideouts only to see the cloaked figures closing in on Steve and the civilian he has. Red, blue, and purple lights suddenly fly and Steve reacts instantly by placing the shield in front of the civilian and crouching down with her. Right away, his team members realize the opening that Steve left on his back and sides but before they can do anything about it- red lights are connecting with their teammate's body.

The female civilian is screaming but Steve hangs on- taking no less than five red shots of light to his body. Each light hit has him visibly flinching and groaning until he stands during a brief lull of activity, and it's then when the protection of the shield is out of the way does a purple light hit him in the chest that he finally goes down.

Natasha swears, pulling up her handguns and ready to fight while telling Clint to hurry the hell up and get his ass back into action when she pauses mid-rant. The civilian Steve had been protecting now has a fancy stick of her own but instead of firing off different colored lights like the cloaked figures were- the civilian is slashing her stick through the air every time a light comes her and Steve's way. A nifty blue shield shimmers to life as the red and purple lights collide with it.

"_Nat?_" Clint's voice crackles in. "_Is that civilian one of them?_"

"_One of who?_" Stark immediately chimes in. "_Oh. Not as innocent a civilian as Cap had thought, huh?_"

The female figure crouches now, closer to Steve's body as she tries to maneuver the red, white, and blue shield to cover Captain America's face. "She's protecting him." Natasha realizes. The moment the cloaked figures appear to overwhelm the woman, Natasha rethinks their approach. "Kill the cloaks. Save the woman for last. If she puts up a fight, knock her out and take her in for containment."

Clint and Tony give their agreement of the new plan, Tony taking a bit longer to get back into the game so that the cloaked figures don't catch him off guard again.

The three conscious Avengers manage to take out half of the cloaked magic users before one of them sneaks up behind Steve's savior- catching her in the back with one single red blast of light. The moment she slouches over Steve's unconscious form- the remaining cloaked figures start to disappear in clouds of black smoke though one of them lingers with their head tilted curiously to the side as they stare down at the female civilian before finally disappearing.

When there is no more threat, Tony stumbles over to the Hulk to see if he could get the beast to calm down enough so Banner could come back and possibly slip out of his bindings while Natasha and Clint limp over to Steve and the unconscious magic using woman.

"Well, at least she didn't put up a fight." Clint muses, rubbing at his injured shoulder he had to pop back into place himself.

Natasha snorts, the corner of her lips tilting up in a brief smirk. "Let's get her to containment. Fury's going to have a ball with this one."

* * *

**So yeah, that happened.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Eir finds herself standing in the middle of the destroyed courtyard of Hogwarts yet again. She knew this nightmare- well, memory actually- like the back of her hand but this time it was different. _

_There are _two_ of her, seventeen year old Eir who stood by her parent's side with Voldemort's other loyal followers for most of her life and the current version of her standing by her younger version's side. It was like being dropped into a memory but as she wracked her brain for the answer as to how she got here, she knew for a fact that she had not been messing with a pensieve. _

_As Eir stumbles a few steps to the side, she realizes that this was eerily familiar to being in the pensieve since no-one seems to see her. She looks back at her younger self, reaching forward to push her hood down but her fingers merely pass through. _

"_Harry Potter.. is dead!"_

"_No. No!" Ginny's scream of grief made both Eir's cringe- the younger one in shame and the older in fear. What is going on?_

_The dream/memory seems to speed up, Eir watching as Neville Longbottom gives his inspiring speech that would give Harry his opening to reveal his liveliness and lead the Light side to their victory. The dream/memory then seems to slow down, Eir watching herself as she drops her cloak and makes up her mind on which side she truly wants to fight for. Seeing her younger self look gaunt- her cheek bones protruding unhealthily and dark circles encasing her eyes- she realizes then just how much Voldemort had an impact on her life. _

_Her clothing then had hung off her skeletal frame whereas now, she fills out her clothes with curves that Hermione and Mrs. Weasley made sure were there before they stopped keeping a close eye on her. _

_She watches as her younger self argues with Hermione that_ it wasn't what it looked like_, and pleads with her friend to give her a chance to explain her part in the war later. The dream/memory sped up once more, Eir soon finding herself watching the epic duel between Molly and Bellatrix. She's watching her younger self encourage Molly Weasley when she suddenly remembers that what happens next would be the sole reason she had frequent nightmares about this particular moment of her life. _

_Eir whirls around only to find her father creeping up behind her younger self, his once handsome and aristocratic features twisted in rage at finding her fighting against what he raised her to believe in was right. He raises his wand, not once second guessing his decision, and Eir finds herself seething in anger at her father. Fist clenched at her sides, Eir screams out and charges at him only to fall straight through him. She lands on hands on knees, panting harshly and turns over so she's sitting down on her bum to watch as her father nearly destroys her._

_The cruciatus curse leaves her father's lips- and again proving that she was not in a pensieve- both Eir's feel the excruciating pain of the Unforgivable. As younger Eir collapses to the ground, present Eir screams out in agony as she falls to her side before scrambling to lay on her back and arches up in pain._

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

After a long session of being debriefed by both Agent Maria Hill and Director Fury himself, Natasha finds herself following Fury to where they are currently holding the only person who could possibly give them answers. Clint soon appears behind them- the stealthy assassin falling in step behind his partner and boss after having been cleared by the Doctors on board the Helicarrier.

Bruce is currently held in the medical wing, Doctors and Scientists alike working furiously to free Dr. Banner from his confines but can't figure out why nothing is working. Steve Rogers lay in a private room, more Doctors stumped as to why they can't close the man's wounds or wake him from his unconscious state. And Stark sits in the private labs trying in vain to fix his suit and figure out what the hell kind of power these enemies had since it was enough to toy with his reactor.

Figuring out that these new being's source of power came from the sticks they wielded, Fury made sure to have Agent Romanoff confiscate the woman's weapon.

"Any new updates?" Clint asks, coming to flank Fury's left side as Natasha falls back on Fury's right side.

"Depends on what you consider new." Natasha answers. "Bruce is still tied up, Steve isn't waking up and any machines being used to scan him are malfunctioning, and the machines used on the woman Steve was protecting have completely fried up."

Clint groans, shaking his head in annoyance. "What the hell has decided to make Earth it's new home now?"

"No idea, Agent Barton, but we're about to figure this out." Fury interrupts the assassins, stopping briefly outside a set of glass doors before punching in his own access codes to grant them entry. As Natasha and Clint follow him in, they realize the room is completely blacked out except for a circular room- a room that looks familiar to the containment room that once imprisoned Loki- that is lit up brightly inside. The woman they had taken aboard the Helicarrier lay in bed, her dark hair sticking out against the sheer white of the bedding. Her face is littered with small cuts and bruises, her hands bandaged in white gauze that lay atop her stomach. "Even if we have to wait her out, we'll get our answers." Fury then sighs as he realizes the woman is still unconscious.

Medical equipment sits around the bed- monitors that should be monitoring brain waves and heart rhythm showcasing blacked out screens. A breathing ventilator sits there without any power, as did several other machines that the assassin duo figured were fried because of what this woman was, and two small tables on wheels sit on either side of the bed with metal plates holding various instruments.

The minutes tick by slowly, Natasha and Clint still standing rather stoically behind Fury when the lights start to flicker.

The woman suddenly wails in agony, limbs tensing as her back arches clean off the bed for several long seconds. Natasha and Clint tense, watching as the machinery and the tables along with their instruments start to shake and rattle before slowly levitating within the room.

"I thought their source of power came from the stick!" Clint harshly mutters, keeping his eyes glued to what was happening inside the room.

Natasha gulps, pulling the woman's stick from her back pocket to peer down at it. "So did we."

Fury watches on without saying a word or even moving to call in for help as the woman then falls onto her back, whimpering in pain and curling into the fetal position. Her eyes are clamped shut, her entire form shaking as the objects continue to levitate inside the room. Without warning, she wails in agony again- veins protruding from the woman's neck as she screams her throat raw and thrashes uncontrollably until she falls to the floor in a heap.

The moment the woman hits the floor, she jerks awake, and every piece of equipment falls with a clatter which only further scares the woman as she tries to identify her surroundings.

..

..

Eir wakes up, feeling as if she had been trampled by a herd of Centaurs. Every square inch of her body hurts and her muscles feel as if they are on fire- the remnants of the cruciatus curse somehow managing to affect her outside of her dream/memory.

A thin layer of sweat covers her trembling body, her hair hanging in tangled waves around her face as her eyes frantically dart all around the room. Pristine white tiles line the floor beneath her, sharp and dangerous looking instruments scattered about the floor as well as broken machinery that she has no idea of their uses. Pushing herself up to sit a little bit taller, her mind catalogs that she's in a glass circular room and it's impossible to see within the darkness outside the walls.

Realizing that no-one appears to be there with her, Eir grips the bedding of the bed she assumes she just rolled out of and pulls herself up to stand on shaky legs. Though the moment she's standing, she feels a draft of air in places she shouldn't be feeling said air and looks down only to realize she's now sporting some sort of gown that's crinkly and stiff.

Fear suddenly clutches at Eir, the blood in her veins turning to ice as she frantically pushes off from the bed and stumbles about her eerie room. "No, no, no." She mutters incoherently, praying to Merlin that she wasn't someone's science experiment like in the horror stories wizarding families told their young to keep them from visiting the muggle world. Her hands are wrapped in some type of white cloth-like paper and little bandages are covering the stinging cuts on her knees. "Where in Merlin's name am I?"

Eir isn't expecting an answer so the moment her bandaged hands press against the glass and a voice answers, "_You're at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters currently being held in containment for the safety of every man and woman on board._", she startles at the voice that seems to be coming from a speaker up above and jumps backward.

"F-fair enough." Eir answers back without arguing, willing her heart to slow as she reaches behind her to pull the gown close once more when she feels a breeze. Realizing that someone is in fact listening and possibly watching, she scans the room once more for anything that would give the speaker away. Seconds tick by without word and as she continues to search the darkness, her attempts at seeing past the darkness is rewarded when lights outside her room flicker to life.

Standing just on the outside of her so-called room, Eir finds a bald dark skinned man wearing an eye patch and a black leather trench coat studying her curiously. The man in charge seems to be flanked by the red-headed woman with fair skin she'd seen shooting her muggle weapons at deatheaters and the perfectly tanned archer with short-cropped dark hair she'd seen on the rooftops- both of whom were still in the outfits they had fought in.

While the red-headed woman and the dark skinned man watch her without showcasing any emotion, the archer can be seen fighting to mask his scowl at her. "I-is this really necessary?" She asks, gesturing to the room they were holding her in. "You have me at a disadvantage here."

The dark skinned man merely raises an eyebrow at her. "Until we can identify _who _you are and _what _you are-"

"I assure you, sir, I mean no harm." Eir immediately blurts, shaking her head in exasperation and holding her hands out in front of her in a show of surrender.

"Really?" The archer speaks, eyes narrowing on her arm. "The mark we found on you after cleaning you up since you helped one of our own says otherwise."

Eir frowns, shoulders slumping as she lets her hands fall, her eyes falling to the mark the man pointed out. Tears immediately prick at her eyes, Eir's new life shattering around her as the sole reason she moved away from the Wizarding Community was thrown right in her face once again. "That mark is the mistake of a weak-willed child, Mr.-" She trails off, picking up her head as watery eyes meet the gaze of the man accusing her of being a threat.

Getting the hint faster than the archer, the dark skinned man answers. "You can call them Agent." He tells her. "And call me Director Fury."

"Sir." Eir nods his head at him, refusing to call him Fury at this point of time and giving the male Agent her attention once more. "The path that led me to being marked was one I never wanted to begin with. I deflected years ago." She meets his heated gaze before glancing down at the mark on her arm, her anger suddenly getting the best of her which is causing equipment in the room to rattle once more. "This mark means nothing." She suddenly seethes.

When the three outside the room don't speak a work, Eir takes a deep breath to control herself and not further scare the individuals watching her with her wild magic. Once she's under control, items once more stop moving on their own, and Eir picks her head up to meet the gaze of those watching her.

..

..

Clint and Natasha tense once more when items start moving on their own, Natasha squeezing the piece of wood in her hand behind her back. The moment the woman picks her head back up, staring each of them down, the assassin duo easily pick up on the grief and hurt behind her eyes. They immediately know this woman has been through something quite traumatizing and she looks tired- like she's ready to give up but for some reason she keeps moving forward.

"Who are you? Are you working for anyone?"

"No." She shakes her head in denial. "I am merely someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She tells the dark skinned man. "Or right place at the right time." She amends with a huff before thrusting her marked arm out. "You obviously know something about this mark if you think me the enemy, am I correct?" When she gets no answer from the three, she lets her arm fall once more. "I stumbled upon the fight and was shocked and terrified to find _them_ behind the attack. After crawling into the thick of it, your Captain America saved my life but the second he went down, I decided to return the favor. I fought for him and for myself, sir. Fighting against _them _now is a way of righting the wrongs from my past. If I was the enemy, why would I do that?"

Fury remains quiet and it's the two assassins who are starting to rethink their original opinion about the woman. Natasha and Clint glance at each other from the corner of their eyes, Nat's eyes conveying the message of _what do you think?_ and Clint's shrug telling her _hell if I know but definitely not the same as before. _Fury merely clasps his hands behind his back, staring straight ahead as the woman inside the room sighs. "Merlin's beard." She groans and even though Fury doesn't showcase it, he's wondering why this woman keeps referring to Merlin. "At least tell me how he's doing? That man got hit multiple times and no-one has ever taken that many hits without serious repercussions.

Another moment of silence passes but Fury gives in. "He's stable but not out of the woods." He tells her, eyes narrowing suspiciously now. "Whatever they hit him with- what _they _hit _you_ with- isn't letting our technology scan to see what wounds are internal."

The woman visibly cringes and nods. "He won't get the help he needs unless you've got a medi-witch or medi-wizard on your team." She mutters. "With the amount of stunners he's been hit with, he'll more than likely have an aura of magic until he wakes plus the magic that's infused in his wounds will put your devices on the fritz."

Natasha and Clint suddenly perk up but, of course, it's Fury who beats them to the question on the tips of their tongues. "Is that what you are?! Is that what this is? Magic."

She gulps and nods sheepishly. "I am." And again, her marked arm is brought forward. "It's what the man who branded me had me study and train in when I couldn't- _wouldn't _pass his initial test into his merry band of followers." Three sets of eyes fall to the mark, the two sets belonging to the agents flickering back to her face eagerly and wanting to know more. "I can help your friend- your Captain- if you let me. I can possibly save him if you hurry." She pleads, the thought of a hero such as Captain America himself dying not sitting well with her. "If you return my wand, I'll save your friend and tell you whatever is it you want to know when he's in the clear."

Fury's eyes then zero in on her but before he can retort and think up an excuse to keep her locked up, a set of doors behind them slide open and the frantic and terrified expressions of the God of Thunder himself can be seen rushing forward.

"What in the hell-" Fury shouts, jumping aside as Thor rushes at himself, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton before pressing the _open _button on a computerized screen that was sitting next to the door of the room the witch was residing in. "Thor!"

The God of Thunder ignores him and the shouts of his fellow teammates as he rushes into the room with the witch and picks her up into a _heartwarming hug._

..

..

Eir sees the door behind them open first, her eyes widening just the slightest as the Norse God of Thunder- her friend- enters the room in a panic. Eir knows they're his teammates and now that Thor's here there won't be any experimentation if he has any say so, and she nearly cracks a grin at his teammates starting to panic when he opens to door to her room and envelops her in a hug.

For a moment, she allows herself to be swept off her feet into the hug and relishes the fact that Thor remembered not to hug her too tightly because of here tiny frame compared to his.

"Excuse me but would you two explain what the hell is going on?!" Fury shouts, figuring it was safe to enter the opened doorway now. And of course, his words go unheard.

Thor and Eir continue to hug until Eir feels the breeze that she's starting to become familiar with. Eyes snapping open and catching that of the two Agents who are watching her curiously, her cheeks tint pink. "Uh, Thor, mind putting me down?" Thor pulls his head back, looking down at his friend that he's still carrying and when Eir sees his wounded expression, she quickly explains. "I-I'm glad to see you, I am, but in case you haven't noticed I'm in a flimsy gown." She tells him with a sheepish grin. "_Only_ a gown and nothing underneath."

Understanding dawns on the God, Thor quickly setting his friend on her feet before unclasping his red cape from his Asgardian gear and draping it around her shoulders. Once finding stability, Eir pulls the cape further around herself to cover her front as well.

"Is she from your realm then?" Fury's aggravated voice snaps them out of their little reunion.

When Thor and Eir turn to face the intimidating man, Eir takes a step back so that Thor is upfront. "You misunderstand, Director." Thor's voice seems to boom around the room. "Lady Banning is of your realm. From Midgard."

Eir and Thor are too focused on Director Fury that they don't see Natasha or Clint jerk upon hearing the name _Banning. _"If she's from our realm then how do you know each other? You sure came flying at us like a bat out of hell to get to her." Fury looks suspicious now. "And how did you know she was here if you were on Asgard?"

Eir's eyebrows shoot up at hearing that, taking a few steps to the side to hear his answer as well. If he was in a completely different realm then how did he know where to find her? Why didn't he find her sooner?

"I apologize." Thor hangs his head in shame for a moment. "I was speaking with my Mother and Father about Loki's magic capabilities only to find out he's been stripped of them for the time being." He tells Director Fury. "So it is not my brother wreaking havoc upon Earth." Eir's brows now furrow, wondering why Loki would be stripped of his capabilities. "It was then that I was summoned by Heimdall. He saw my fellow Avengers mid-fight when Lady Banning was seen stepping in and falling by a fellow magic wielder's wand. I came when I saw her in danger."

"When you saw me in danger? Seriously?!" Eir scoffs, gaining everyone's attention as she put more space between herself and Thor, and thrusting out her marked arm. "So me getting _this_ wasn't putting me in danger?!" She yells, angry tears prickling her eyes against her wishes. "Watching me go through what they deemed initiation and fighting for my life wasn't dangerous enough to warrant your attention? HUH?!"

Thor's eyes widen dramatically upon seeing the faded mark, reaching out delicately but before he can touch her arm, Eir throws herself forward on her tip toes and slaps the God of Thunder across the face. Natasha and Clint move to intervene but Fury shakes his head, halting them in their steps. "I- I am sorry." Thor mumbles, slowly turning his face to peer at his friend once more. "If I had known that was the path your parents had chosen for you, I'd have taken you back to Asgard with me. But you must understand," Thor tries pleading with his friend. "-it wasn't that I stopped caring about your life, Lady Eir." And once again, Clint and Natasha jerk upon hearing the name. "I was helping the Midgardians in a fight against Loki. Loki fell down a dark path and wreaked havoc not only on Midgard but on Asgard as well. I've been busy."

Understanding now dawns on Eir and nearly all her anger vanishes. "No." She shakes her head in denial. "No. Loki wouldn't-"

"He would and he did." Fury cuts her off, maneuvering his hands so they were behind his back. "Loki controlled the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D employees and brought an army of Chitauri aliens to New York. He destroyed half the city."

Eir's body slumps in on herself and stumbles upon hearing the news of Loki's destruction, Thor being there in an instant to steady her. "Stupid, stupid git." She gasps, more tears falling down her face now as she looks up at Thor. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"All is forgiven." Thor fights off his own tears at watching his young friend fall apart and smiles fondly down at her, bringing her into another hug without picking her feet up off the ground. "I still should have kept an eye on you." He murmurs. "You don't deserve to be branded by that vile man's mark."

Eir sniffles, not bothering to try and string together sentences but luckily for her, she doesn't have to. "So now you know Loki as well?" Fury huffs. "Is there anyone you don't know?"

Thor and Eir ignore the man's words but it's the archer that catches their attention. "How exactly does a magic wielder from Earth know two Norse Gods?"

Eir pulls out of the hug with Thor to feebly grin up at the agent when Thor clears his throat to give his teammate the answers they seek. "When my brother and I were on good terms, we liked to travel to Midgard when we learned you mortals liked naming your children after Gods and Goddesses. Only when we met Miss Banning, we realized she was no mere mortal. She was of magic."

"So New Mexico wasn't your first stop to Earth?" Clint asks, bringing more attention to him.

Thor shakes his head. "No, it wasn't. But landing in New Mexico left me completely disorientated that I didn't know where I was for a while. You see, Agent Barton, Eir's community is hidden right before your-"

"Not now." Eir sighs, cutting Thor off mid explanation. "There's a man possibly dying- a man that I could save- and you're talking about how we first met?" She shakes her head in a disapproving manner at Thor and the male agent. "I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know but please, at least let me save the man who saved my life earlier."

"So you say." Fury eyes her up and down. "But I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Of course you can." Thor booms. "Eir Banning is a good being. She would never-"

The female agent lays a hand on Fury's shoulder, gaining his attention until he leans back and Thor trails off in his defending Eir's honor. As the female agent whispers something into Fury's ear- with his one good eye, he narrows it at Eir and huffs before giving his attention to the witch. "Whose identities do you know from the Avengers?"

E-excuse me?"

"You heard me." Fury deadpans. "Whose real identities do you know?"

"Er- well," Eir gulps before looking at Thor. "-I know he's Thor a-and that Tony Stark is Iron Man." She bites her bottom lip nervously before looking at the agents flanking Fury. "I've seen you on the telly but no names were ever given."

When she says no more, Fury narrows his eyes on her. "What of the Hulk and Captain America?"

"They're heroes?" Eir tries with a feeble smile, her answer coming out as a question. When Fury and the two agents don't show any type of emotion, she groans. "I don't know what you want to hear, sir, but that's all I know. I don't know anything else, I swear on my magic!"

The room falls into a silence before Fury sighs and turns to face his female agent. "Take her to him." He tells her. "And if anything goes wrong, it's on your head, Romanoff."

Agent Romanoff nods brusquely as Director Fury takes his leave, leaving the Avengers with Eir. Sharing a quick nod with Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff turns to Eir and with a small grin, produces Eir's wand from behind her back. "If you'll come with us, we'll take you to Captain America to see how you can help."

Eir's eyes widen, nodding frantically and taking her wand. She sighs in relief once she feels the warmth of her magic connecting back with her and as she starts to twirl it between her fingers, the two agents gesture for her to follow.

Thor follows behind his friend, making sure to leave his hand on her shoulder so she knew of his presence behind her until they hit the medical wing. Doctors and nurses are scrambling about, making room for the foursome down the hallway and when they get to a private room, Eir hears as the two agents clear the room out before calling her in.

Agent Romanoff and Barton are standing across from one another, the bed with the body in between them, but their faces are focused solely on Eir.

The moment Eir sees the face of the patient for the first time, it's like all the air is knocked from her lungs as she trips over her own foot in shock with wide eyes. "Steve?"

* * *

**Ahh, another cliffhanger! Haha, I'm sorry. **

**And I bet you didn't see this coming, huh? Thor being the buffer between S.H.I.E.L.D/Avengers and Eir ;) We'll get more explanations and meetings in the next two chapters. **

**If you're reading, please leave a review to let me now what you like and/or hate. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on A Second Chance..**

_Thor follows behind his friend, making sure to leave his hand on her shoulder so she knew of his presence behind her until they hit the medical wing. Doctors and nurses are scrambling about, making room for the foursome down the hallway and when they get to a private room, Eir hears as the two agents clear the room out before calling her in. _

_Agent Romanoff and Barton are standing across from one another, the bed with the body in between them, but their faces are focused solely on Eir._

_The moment Eir sees the face of the patient for the first time, it's like all the air is knocked from her lungs as she trips over her own foot in shock with wide eyes. "Steve?"_

* * *

Thor is immediately there to steady her, eyes darting back and forth from Eir to Captain Rogers that his magical friend just called by name while Natasha and Clint share a brief look of _oh shit_.

"Lady Eir?" Thor murmurs softly, gaze still darting between the two. "You know Captain Rogers?"

She numbly nods, reaching forward to steady her own self as she grips the hard plastic foot board of her friend's bed, her wand clinking against the plastic. Once more, her eyes sting with tears but instead of wiping them away, she lets them freely fall without a care of who's watching her. "H-he's my friend." She tells the room's occupants. "We live in the same building."

"And you didn't know who he was?" Thor questions.

"No. No, he never said anything." Eir sniffles. Watching Steve lay there with cuts, gashes, and bruises along his neck and upper torso has her both wanting to break down and cry for nearly losing a friend and/or going back out there and rounding up the remaining deatheaters for harming her friend.

"Well, to be fair-" Natasha's voice breaks the silence the room had fallen into. "-you never told him you were a witch. Or whatever it is you are." When Eir's gaze snaps up to meet hers, Natasha shrugs nonchalantly. "He talks about you." She says as a way of explaining how she knew the connection between the two of them.

"And now you know why I didn't tell him I was a witch!" Eir hisses, reigning her temper in when she sees the agent's hand linger next to a weapon that's strapped to her thigh. "The moment your partner laid eyes on my faded mark, I was instantly guilty of being the enemy. And that was _after _I outed myself as a witch to protect Captain America's body when they kept firing spells at him!"

As Natasha and Eir have their stare down, Clint and Thor shrug at one another knowing full well to never step between two females. Instead of arguing though, the two females calm themselves down before going back to the current problem. Steve.

"So how are we doing this?" Clint finally speaks up, gaining Eir's attention. "What exactly do you have to do?"

"I need to see exactly what curses hit him." She mutters, her eyes lingering on Steve's too still form. She limps her way to Steve's side, choosing to stand on Natasha's side when the female agent moves away without being told. As Eir hovers by his side, she rips off the bandages from her hands as she bites her bottom lip in contemplation, but a cough from somewhere behind her catches her attention.

When she sees several Doctors standing there watching, she suddenly becomes self conscious and nervous. "I need them gone." She gestures over her shoulder at the Doctors watching. "I'll only allow one of them in to work on Steve when he wakes but the doctor you choose should be someone you would trust with your life and secrets. Someone who won't go behind their boss' back and try to study me after they see what I am capable of."

Clint nods in understanding and as he strides to the door to shoo the doctors away, Natasha speaks up. "There's only one doctor that we would approve of but unfortunately, your kind have tied him up with sturdy ropes and chains. Even when shrinking back to human form, the binding shrunk with him."

"Shrunk?" Eir's brows furrow in confusion.

"Doctor Bruce Banner." Natasha tells her. "Also known at the Hulk."

"Oh." Eir mumbles. She had just thought the green beast was a beast and not a human who morphed into that. "Well, is he in human form now? I can free him if he'd like." Natasha raises an eyebrow at the witch, a gesture that clearly says _explain. _"It's a simple spell, really. Either someone has to know the spell that ends all spells or the original caster needs to end it his or herself, or die which then voids all of their current spells."

Natasha studies the witch before her, trying to see if she's being honest and upfront with them, and then nods at someone over Eir's shoulder. When Eir turns to see what's going on, Clint's pressing his fingers to something at his ear and talking quickly about wheeling Bruce to the Captain's room.

As they stand in silence, Eir nervously pulls at the cape around her shoulders until Thor caves in and makeshifts a toga like dress out of his cape for Eir to wear for the time being. Eir quickly thanks him, refusing to meet Natasha's now rather amused expression and instead focuses her attention on the door where a fatigued, yet disgruntled middle-aged man is being wheeled in.

Clint takes control over the wheel chair, dismissing the doctor wheeling in their friend before moving around and shutting the door to the room as well as the mini blinds over the windows.

"Uh, what's going on?" The clothe-less man sitting in a wheel chair- a white sheet draped over his lap- asks. He has a ridiculous _moppy _head of salt-n-pepper hair, a five o'clock shadow discoloring half his face, and ropes and chains wrapped around his upper torso and lower body. "And who's this?" His gaze settles on Eir.

"Bruce," Clint rests his hands on the man's shoulders. "-meet Eir Banning. Witch." He smirks as he met Eir's gaze. "She can help you out of your bindings and is going to help the Capsicle since our other doctors aren't able to."

Bruce's gaze widens a bit, his gaze darting from Eir to the stick she's holding and to Steve who's lying unconscious on the bed. Realizing that he was putting the pieces together, Eir rolls her eyes. "Yes, _that_ Eir. Apparently Steve spoke of me."

Bruce nods his confirmation. "You can say that."

"And now that introductions are out of the way," Clint chirps, moving to stand at Bruce's side. "-we might as well tell you why you're here." Bruce's attention turns up to his teammate as Clint explains the reasoning for Eir only wanting one doctor in the room when she performed her magic. Bruce easily agreed, having known what it was like to be treated as an experiment when the Hulk first manifested and agreed to the terms of staying mum about her abilities. He even seemed to relax a bit when she quickly told him that since he was a friend of Steve, she would allow him to ask whatever questions he had if she and Steve were still on speaking terms after this whole ordeal was over. He gave his thanks and the moment Eir lifted her wand arm to release Bruce from his bindings, the man jerked in surprise at the mark on her inner forearm.

"Don't!" Clint moves to settle his teammate much to the surprise of Eir. "I already made the mistake of judging her too soon." He soothes Bruce, Eir watching in fascination as the green tint to Bruce's skin starts to retreat. "She'll explain everything after Steve wakes. She agreed to tell Fury everything he wants to know."

Casting a sad smile at Bruce, Eir raises her wand once more. "_Finite incantatem._"

Bruce sighs in relief once his bindings disappear, gripping the sheet over his lap and pulling it up a bit more to cover his naked form. Eir suppresses a grin before looking around the room, her gaze falling upon a free bed with it's numerous sheets. "Thor," She calls out, pointing to the free bed. "-can you rip that sheet over there in half? It appears Dr. Banner is in desperate need of clothing."

Bruce blushes as Thor happily does as he was told, pulling free a white sheet and ripping it in half as requested. Taking one half from her friend, Eir grins at those curiously watching her and taps her wand to the fabric, her grin widening as it transforms into a plain white shirt.

Thor laughs, taking the shirt in his own hands before passing it to Bruce before he hands the other half of the sheet to Eir who taps her wand once more to the fabric only to have it transform into a pair of white pants.

"Marvelous!" Thor's excited voice booms around the room, taking the pants and inspecting them before passing them to Banner. "Your powers seemed to have grown since our last encounter."

"Indeed." Eir's smile falters, her smile projecting sadness now more than happiness. Turning to Bruce, she catches him inspecting the two garments of clothing with curious eyes. "Once on, they'll readjust to your size. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"No, no." Bruce shakes his head before meeting Eir's gaze. "This is fine. Thank you."

Eir nods at him, giving the man her back and gesturing for Thor and the others to turn as well so doctor Banner could get dress with as much privacy as he could. Once settled in his newly transfigured clothing, he stands and strides over to the bed where the others are now standing around.

As Bruce tries to manage his hair into something more presentable, Eir fiddles with her wand as she peers down at Steve and bites her lip in contemplation about her first move. Once she has it figured out, she tells them her plan so they don't worry when she raises her wand. "The first thing I'm going to do is cast a charm over Steve's body. What this specific charm will do is tell us what curses or hexes were hurled at him and hit their target. Is this okay with everyone?" At everyone's hum of agreement, Eir raises her wand over Steve's form. "_Prior Incantato._"

The team watch in silence as the tip of Eir's wand glows before a golden bubble engulfs Steve's entire form. After a few seconds, several bruises that dotted Steve's flesh let out wisps of red and Eir sighs.

"What does the red mean?" Natasha asks.

"Stunners." She mumbles her reply as red wisp after red wisp appear. "One stunner is enough to knock a witch or wizard unconscious and Steve was hit with at least seven. How is this even possible?"

"Super serum, maybe?" Clint shrugs and Bruce nods along with Clint's guess. "Steve's body can endure a lot more than what we normal folks can."

Eir takes that reasoning as the reason why it took so many to take Steve down but the second a wisp of purple forms from three gashes on Steve's chest and then flash blue, Eir curses beneath her breath and pales.

"What is it?" Bruce asks when he sees the reaction.

"I- I don't know." Eir blurts, leaning in closer to get a look at the wounds. "I've only seen that reaction twice but it's nothing good." She tells him. "If it's what I think it is then this curse will slowly boil his blood and eat his flesh from the inside out until his body can't take it anymore. Even though he can't hear us or see us, he'll feel every second of pain until it kills him."

When no-one speaks, Eir chances a glance up only to find every face pale and horror stricken.

"Lady Eir, there must be something you can do for our friend. Please." Thor pleads.

"I d-don't know!" Eir squeaks. "I've never fixed this injury before; I've only ever seen it done and it's not pleasant for either individual involved."

"What do you mean not pleasant?"

Eir gulps as she looks up at Clint, her heart hammering inside her chest. "To fix this, it takes a lot of power. It'll drain my magical core and Steve will more than likely wake up in agony halfway through."

"Will it kill you?" Natasha deadpans and Eir shakes her head in a negative manner. "Then do it. Bruce and Thor can hold him down should he wake and fight you."

Without having to be told, Thor and Bruce move to take a spot on either side of Steve's shoulder area, standing there and waiting for instruction. As Eir peers down sadly at Steve, she gulps once more before gripping her wand tight in hand and praying to Merlin this works for her and Steve.

"I'm going to need a metal container with a large opening."

Clint immediately steps up to plate, scouring the room until he comes back with a metal trash can. "Will this do?"

"Yes." Eir takes the trashcan deeming it acceptable, tapping her wand against the rim and as the trashcan glows bright for a few seconds, she explains her actions. "Fixing this won't be pleasant. The gashes are riddled with dark magic so I'm going to have to draw the energy out with my fingers. I need something to hold what comes out and this should do." She explains and sets the small trash can by Steve's legs.

Eir takes a moment to prepare herself, stretching her arms and upper torso as she tells them to roll Steve's bed out some so Thor and Bruce could stand further up, and so she'd have easier access to his chest. As Bruce and Thor do as they were told, Eir fiddles with her wand before finding the words in her memory that she needed for this to work. After making sure everyone is ready, she starts chanting in Latin as she slowly waves her wand over Steve's chest until it glows a brilliant gold.

"This is where it gets gross." She tells them and tosses her wand aside. "Hold his shoulders down, I'm not entirely sure when he'll wake up."

Bruce and Thor immediately place a palm on each of Steve's shoulder, ready to push down at any moment. Eir grimaces, calling up on her magic before sinking three of her fingers into the gashes on Steve's chest and rakes them down from the top of the cut to the bottom. Something in another language is muttered behind her but Eir focuses her attention solely on Steve as she pulls free her trembling fingers from his wounds, a black ethereal sludge hanging from the tips of her fingers.

"What in the hell is that?" Clint mutters horrified, watching as Eir carries her hands over to the small trashcan and flicks her fingers free of the substance.

Eir breathes deeply, shaking her head clear for a moment as a dizzy spell overcomes her. "Dark magic. There's more in there so there's no telling how many more times I'm going to have to do this."

"Are you well, my friend?" Thor asks. "You suddenly look unwell."

"I'm fine." She answers a little too quickly. "Just prepare yourselves." Eir tells him, flexing her fingers before diving back in, muttering more Latin beneath her breath as she rakes her fingers through Steve's wounds.

More sludge follows, Natasha and Clint scowling at the dark magic hanging from the tips of Eir's fingers before she let it pool together in the trashcan at the edge of the bed. Eir rakes her fingers through the wounds over and over, and it isn't until the seventh pull of dark magic does Steve finally stir.

Steve groans, the soldier breathing through his pain and fighting to sit up even though he could barely keep his eyes open, but Bruce and Thor force him back into the bed.

"One.. one more." Eir mumbles, swaying slightly in spot, eyes hooded as Clint and Natasha watch her warily.

"I've think you've done enough." Natasha murmurs softly. "He's waking up now. Bruce can take it from here."

Stubborn as ever, Eir shakes her head. "Just one more. I can sense it."

Natasha bites the inside of her cheek but lets the girl do what she supposedly did best. With a mumbled apology, Eir sticks her fingers back into the wounds only to have Steve struggle harder and actually scream in utter agony at the foreign and uncomfortable feeling now that he was awake.

As Eir transfers the dark magic to the trashcan for the last time and tells Clint to set the can aside, Steve is wide awake and blinking owlishly up at his teammates while coming down from his high of pain. When he asks what's going on, Eir sways dangerously to the side and Natasha catches her.

Hearing his teammate's exclamation of shock, Steve pushes himself to sit up only to find a familiar drowsy and barely conscious British woman.

"Eir?"

"Mr. Rogers." She slurs, a feeble grin tilting the corner of her lips upward before she gives in to her body's need of rest and passes out in Natasha's arms.

* * *

**I know.. I KNOW! I'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger. Lol. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I wasn't going to update today but then I figured eh, what the hell. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	10. Chapter 10

The moment Steve had awoken and got over the initial shock of Eir passing out right before his eyes, there was a flurry of activity as Natasha and Clint moved her over to the free bed in the room, and Bruce tried his best to keep Steve situated in his own bed to be looked over.

Steve spat question after question of why Eir was there but his team refused to answer him. It wasn't until he saw the faded mark for himself did he start to doubt his entire friendship with the woman but as he thought about it, he figured he'd have to let her explain herself when she woke. After all, she had weeks to kill him or gain information about S.H.I.E.L.D if that was this new threat's plan but she hadn't. Instead, she integrated him into her life and introduced him to one of her old friends from back home while helping him cook.

When Steve had spotted the stick at the edge of his bed, he picked it up and that only reinforced that his friend was not entirely normal as she appeared to be. When Bruce patched Steve up and exclaimed that he was okay to move about, Fury immediately called him in to be debriefed and he went without a word.

Fury fired question after question of his own- the Director wanted to know exactly when and how Steve met Eir. He asked if the woman was ever interested in his line of work and the more Steve talked about his encounters with Eir, the more he realized she really was innocent in this but that didn't stop him from wondering _why _she had that specific mark tattooed on her inner forearm.

After Fury got whatever he wanted from Steve, he dismissed the soldier back to the hospital room where the witch resided. If she was really innocent in all this then seeing Steve's face when she finally woke up would make things easier for them all.

So there Steve sat, having moved his bed to sit side by side with Eir's as she slept. When he realized that no machines were hooked up to her to give them any readings, Bruce explained that magic interfered with their technology. And after Steve wondered aloud what was going on with Eir that she passed out, Bruce explained to him what she had done. He spoke of a magical core and exhaustion, and was assured that her body was more than likely just resting until she was fit enough to be up.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

Magical exhaustion seemed to be a pretty big deal with the witches and wizards, and the Avengers were quite shocked that it took two days for Eir to fully wake up.

Steve and Thor had been constant presences in Eir's room with Clint occasionally stopping by to bring the guys sustenance. Bruce had inserted an IV to keep Eir hydrated while she regained her strength in whatever coma her body had put her in, and Natasha made sure to keep Tony away until Eir was fully awake. The last thing Steve needed was Tony baiting him as he kept vigil over the woman.

And it was just their luck that the day Tony managed to slip by the Black Widow was the same day that Eir's eyes fluttered open.

..

..

"Get Dr. Banner. Now!" Steve instructs Thor as Eir blinks rapidly, trying to adjust her eye sight to the brightness of the room without giving herself a headache.

Though Bruce had liquids flowing through Eir's body, whatever was going on with her really did a number. Her skin wasn't it's usual ivory, her hair was limp, her lips weren't plush pink, and for being _asleep- _the bags under her eyes were heavy and dark.

"Wh- where.."

"Ssh." Steve shushes her, immediately crawling out of his own bed and pushing it aside in favor of standing next to Eir's bed. "It's okay. Thor went to get Bruce. Just lay there and rest."

Eir continues to blink, adjusting her gaze to her surroundings and it's then that Steve notices how dull and haunted her eyes look once more. Fighting off a frown, a scowl instead takes it's place when a low whistle sounds at the door.

"Whoa, Rogers!" Tony strolls into the room with a smug grin on his face before quickly glancing over his shoulder. "If this is what you classify as beautiful.." His words trail off as Natasha slides into the room, her eyes shooting daggers at the back of Tony's head as he chuckles at Eir's expression.

"Bugger off, you git." She manages to grit out which only causes Tony to grin rather wolfishly.

"You are terribly rude." He then turns his nose upward, moving further into the room. "But I'll let it slide until you're more coherent."

"Not now, Stark." Steve mutters harshly. "She just woke up and I'm not sure how much she remembers from before she passed out."

Tony's amused expression falters but being the egotistical man he is- he doesn't let his slight curiosity or worry show. Thor comes rushing back into the room with Bruce at his heels so Bruce could start his checkup and then tries his best to assure Eir that she's safe by telling her they're the good guys. Natasha briefly murmurs in the comm at her ear before falling silent and watches from the back of the room.

Bruce immediately produces a pen flashlight from his shirt pocket, leaning over Eir to check her pupil reaction. "Eir, do you remember me?"

"Blimey, Dr. Banner." She groans, clamping her eyes shut at the light "Yes, I remember."

"Good." He tells her, smothering a grin. "What about these other men and woman?"

Eir blinks some before her head tilts from side to side to look around, a feeble grin lifting up the corner of her lips, "Thor." Said man beams down at her causing her to snort and then wince in pain before looking at the next familiar face. "Steve." She breaths airily.

"Man," Tony whistles in glee. "-she's got it bad for you, Rogers." He thumps Steve on the back but Steve pays him no mind.

"That egotistical prat is Tony Stark also known as Iron Man." Eir musters up her best eye roll that won't make her feel sick. As her eyes scan the rest of the room, Clint enters the room and stands back with Natasha. "Those two," She nods at them so Bruce knows who she's speaking of. "-are Agent Romanoff and Barton. I'm not sure of their code names though."

"Hawkeye." Clint smirks at her before gesturing to Natasha. "Black Widow."

"Fitting." Eir offers them a grin. "You've got great eye sight with that bow of yours and you," Her eyes lock on with Natasha. "-beautiful yet deadly."

Natasha flashes her a brief smirk before schooling her expression to appear uninterested. "Do you know where you are? What you spoke about before passing out?" Steve asks her worriedly.

Eir nods. "Yeah. I remember everything and I'm keeping my word to the eye patch bloke." She mumbles before shakily reaching up and rubbing at her throat. "I just need a little bit more time. Food to energize me some for the upcoming conversation."

"That won't be a problem." Bruce agrees, picking up a stethoscope before taking her vitals the old fashion way. In the back of the room, Clint mumbles into his own comm before watching his team interact with the newest member aboard the Helicarrier.

As Bruce pokes and prods with Eir's permission, a nurse suddenly comes in with a tray a food and rolls it up the bed before she's immediately dismissed. Steve is there to help Eir sit up and readjusts the bed into a sitting position as Thor fluffs up the pillows to make her more comfortable.

They start her off with water and a bowl of fruit- which seems to perk her up some- but it's the hot soup and crackers that starts to help bring color back to her face and that familiar twinkle in her eyes that Steve grew accustomed to.

While Thor and Steve have taken to sitting on either side of Eir's bed, Clint and Natasha sit on the far side of the room to keep an eye on them. Bruce and Tony were in out of the room- both geniuses checking she was getting better and making sure Fury hadn't started his interrogation to stick around since Eir told them she was perfectly fine with having the Avengers team present when she gave Fury her story.

It was during the time of her brief recuperation that Natasha caved and found a brush and hair tie for Eir when the witch kept running her fingers through her limp waves to appear presentable. After a quick thank you to Natasha, the Black Widow glared at her team members as if saying _never speak of my hospitality _but the only one she had to worry about teasing her was Clint since Tony wasn't there. Since they were partners, he apparently had it in his head that he could get away with lots of things which was true but she wouldn't tell him that to his face.

..

..

Eir's resting her eyes for a moment when Steve re-enters the room from a brief break he took, taking the vacant chair next to Eir's bed and propping his legs up at the edge of the mattress.

"So a witch, huh? Can't say I saw that one coming."

"I guess not, huh, Captain?"

There's a moment of tense silence before Steve and Eir immediately break out in matching grins, and it's Eir who falters first, sadness tinging her own. "I'm sorry, you know? For keeping it a secret." She mumbles. "You seemed like someone I could trust in the long run and I would have told you eventually but-"

"It's okay." Steve cuts her off, setting his feet back on the floor and leaning forward. "I wasn't exactly upfront with you about being Captain America. I guess you could say we're even now."

Eir looks as if she's about to argue with him on it but Fury's sudden intrusion has her snapping her mouth shut. A woman follows in after him clad in a deep blue catsuit with on odd symbol on her shoulder, a gun holstered at her hip, her hair perfectly styled into a bun at the back of her head, and a folder in hand. Both Fury and the mystery woman have blank expressions and it's after he's secured a chair at the end of Eir's bed does he speak.

"I was informed this room had been cleared out of unwanted eyes and ears. Figured we might as well have our little talk in here." He deadpans before gesturing to the woman behind him. "This is Agent Maria Hill; my second in command. She's here to take notes."

Agent Maria Hill doesn't greet Eir- merely blinking and finding a seat of her own before crossing one leg over the other and placing the folder atop her knee. When Bruce and Tony enter, Eir swears she saw the Maria woman scowl at Tony and Tony merely wink in response.

Eir purses her lips, eyes narrowing on the new agent as if trying to wonder if she's trustworthy or not. She sits up a little straighter, pulling the bed sheet a little higher up on her lap before sighing. "What I'm about to answer for you goes against my Wizarding government. I can get my wand _snapped _for telling you what you want." She tells him, her shoulders slumping and her eyes wandering over to her wand that's sitting on the tray her food once resided on. "When they find out I've told muggles our secret, I'm sure a certain ally of mine can get the Minister to make an exception for the Avenger's knowing of our existence but I must make sure that this information stays classified. I'm allowing you to hear my story and _only_ the highest of officials will see your commander's notes should the occasion calls for it."

At the end of her mini-rant, Eir immediately has everyone's interest piqued if their sudden closeness to her bed is anything to go by.

Fury grunts, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair, glaring with his one good eye. Tony isn't bothering to hide his amused grin as his gaze darts back and forth between Eir and Fury, and Clint's just as bad with wanting to see how this is going to pan out. Fury is anything but nice, especially when he wants answers, so they're surprised and a bit let down when he agrees to her terms.

"Deal. Information is confidential unless we're out of our league and need to inform others." He nods just as Agent Hill pulls a pen out of nowhere and marks the corner of the folder with some symbol and numbers before opening it up to reveal clean sheets of paper.

The silence that follows lead Eir to believe that this is her opening to reveal her story, only when she opens her mouth, her voice gets caught in her throat and her mind goes blank.

She has no idea where to start or how much to tell them.

She opens her mouth again only to snap it shut a second later and groans in frustration.

"Don't hurt yourself, Princess." Tony snorts which causes Eir to glare at him. Normally, she'd find his teasing amusing but right now, she can't exactly tolerate it. Though when she's about to give Tony a quick piece of her mind, a whimsical silver-blue mist suddenly appears through the wall. Tony's amusement is gone in a flash as he yelps, "Security breach!"

Everyone sans Eir tense before Romanoff, Barton, Hill, and Fury are reaching for their guns which only causes Eir to laugh. The moment she laughs though, she flinches and curls in on herself only remembering a second too late that her body wasn't exactly up to par yet.

"Stand down." She mumbles to the room, her eyes finding the mist as it dances around the four walls of the room. "And can someone tell me what animal form it's taking? I'm having trouble focusing on it."

"Animal?" Steve asks softly. "It turns into an animal?"

Eir catches his gaze and offers him a soft smile. "Yeah. Watch it."

"What the hell is going on?" Fury suddenly demands as the team watch the mist warily. "What is it?"

"It's a patronus." Eir sighs, readjusting her position in bed. "That there is the purest form of good magic that you'll ever see." And once those words leave her mouth, they watch on as the mist takes shape of a very familiar otter that now appears to be swimming on it's back towards her, and the agents start putting away their weapons. "It's a way to fight off dementors and send messages. Just.. listen."

The otter comes to a stop in front of her, sitting up on it's hind legs in mid-air as it's cracks open it's mouth. _"Are you okay? Kingsley's just told of the attack! Please tell me you weren't spotted, Eir?! That attack is too close for comfort."_

"Is that- is that Hermione?" Steve's forehead crinkles in confusion while Tony whistles appreciatively.

"Wow, Cap, you know two witches? You've been holding out on us."

Steve scowls at Tony before turning back to Eir who confirms that he's right. It is Hermione.

"_The American Ministry is still refusing to call us in. A wizard came forward who caught the beginning of the fight- telling the Ministry that the deatheaters created chaos but seemed intent on harming the Avengers rather than the regular muggles. We don't know their reasoning for instigating a fight but you need to be careful. You know what will happen if they spot you."_

Eir gulps, fingers gripping the sheet in her hands just a little tighter. She knows full well exactly what would happen if she were to be captured and it's only a matter of time before she is now that she's willing to help the Avengers out with whatever they need.

"_I must go now but if you don't reply within the hour, I will risk war to find you and make sure you're safe. I really hope it doesn't come to that."_

The patronus fades away and Eir isn't that surprised by the American Ministry doing nothing. They have always been a lazy lot and it didn't seem like they were likely to change anytime soon. When she looks up though, her amusement is back with a vengeance as she sees questions burning in everyone's gaze but before they can ask, there's something she must do.

"Mind if I reply? Hermione's not a patient witch especially when it involves my safety." She grins tiredly at Fury. "It doesn't matter if I give away my location or not because there's tracking spells for that but I will have to tell her who I'm with so I can quell some of her worry.." She softly pleads.

Fury's once again silent, mulling over the witch's words and it's Thor who backs her up. "If you're worried about any further exposure, there's no need. The Wizarding Community is just as secret as S.H.I.E.L.D and these people Lady Eir speaks with are of the good variety. Anything said will only be spoken to those worthy of knowing."

Eyes travel back and forth from Eir to Thor and to Fury as Agent Hill furiously scribbles down whatever notes she deems worthy of going over later. Very reluctantly, Fury nods his approval and Eir sighs in relief.

Reaching over and picking up her wand, Eir bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling too much, and while gripping her wand just the right way she thinks of a current happy memory to call upon her own messenger. "Expecto patronum."

The tip of her wand glows, the entire room watching intently as the whimsical vapor oozes from said wand before gathering together and swirling around the room. The moment it takes shape of a fox, the patronus runs and leaps along all four walls before doing something she's never seen it do before.

Her patronus sizes up each individual in the room.

Fury, Agent Hill, and Tony get a flick of the tail as if it's not interested in them while Clint, Natasha, and Bruce get curious head tilts which seems to make Tony pout. The fox circles Thor's head, coming to a brief stop at the back of his head as it playfully swats at the pony tail that Eir just now realizes the God is sporting but since the fox is only a patronus, it's paw goes right through Thor's hair without him feeling it. And Steve, Steve gets the curious head tilt _and _an almost affectionate form of nuzzling from the ethereal fox to his cheek.

"Wh- what's happening?" He gulps as the patronus tries nuzzling him some more.

"I'm not sure." Eir giggles. "It's never done that before." The room's occupants are torn between looking amused at Steve's expression and worried when Eir says that it's never done this before. After a few more seconds of Steve feeling uncomfortable, she calls it off. "_Oi! _I need you for a message not a cuddle." She barks and once more, the team is shocked that this ghostly image actually listens and Agent Hill is back to scribbling in her notes.

Once the fox trots up to her, he cracks opens his mouth and Eir relays her message. _"I hate messages via patronus, just you know. I never know how to start one off but you threatened war so here it is. I was out and about during the attack so yes, I was spotted."_ She sighs, taking a couple of breaths before continuing. _"But I'm fine, really I am. That Captain America bloke saved me but the deatheaters were hell bent on taking him out. The moment he fell, I stepped in, and you know I'm not one to walk away from a fight when someone's life is on the line."_ Eir grins but quickly continues on to finish her message. _"Tell Kingsley I'm sorry but I have to tell these Avengers who and what they're dealing with. I know what the consequences are about telling muggles but I'm sure Kingsley can run interference and keep the Ministry from summoning me. _

_Now.. these blokes are just as secretive as the Wizarding Community, from what I gather, so I won't be telling you all that I'm bound to find out with them. Our fight just became their fight, 'Mione, but if they think we need more help you can bet your arse you will be the first witch I call even if we risk war with the American Ministry. Don't be mad and if you can, owl me my pensieve. I have a feeling I'll need it." _Once Eir finishes, she sets her wand down and nods. "Take the message to Hermione." And with a nod from her fox, the fox runs around the room before disappearing.

The team is left speechless as they watch the fox disappear and Agent Hill is too busy scribbling in her notes to notice the awed looks of everyone around her. As Eir takes a moment to readjust the pillows behind her back, she takes a sip of her water that was on the tray next to her bed before grinning over at Fury. "I know it's eating you up on the inside, sir, so what's your first question?"

Without missing a beat, Fury answers, "What exactly are deatheaters?"

* * *

**Lol. I am not that sorry for yet ANOTHER cliffhanger.. only because I need your input on something! Promise. **

**I'm a few chapters away from completing the ENTIRE story which will be 28 chapters in total, but I need your advice. There is a white bengal kitten and a white barn owl being purchased and I need names. What would you name a white bengal kitten and a white barn owl?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So since my Doctor's visit went pretty well today, I decided to go ahead and update since I'm in a really good mood :D By the way, a quick _Thank You _to Amanda for helping me choose names for the animals in a later chapter.**

* * *

**Previously on A Second Chance..**

_The team is left speechless as they watch the fox disappear and Agent Hill is too busy scribbling in her notes to notice the awed looks of everyone around her. As Eir takes a moment to readjust the pillows behind her back, she takes a sip of her water that was on the tray next to her bed before grinning over at Fury. "I know it's eating you up on the inside, sir, so what's your first question?"_

_Without missing a beat, Fury answers, "What exactly are deatheaters?"_

Her grin falters for everyone to see but she quickly masks her slip up and glances down at her inner forearm. "Deatheaters were- _are_- the loyal followers to the darkest wizard to have ever lived known as Lord Voldemort or The Dark Lord."

Tony snorts and rolls his eyes at the name as Eir catches more than a couple sets of eyes darting down to her marked arm before she hides it from view. "And you were one of these followers?" Fury guesses.

"Yes." Eir gulps and scowls before shaking her head, refusing to meet anyone's gaze because she's afraid of what she'd see from Steve. "And no."

"Explain."

Taking a moment to think and gather her thoughts, she catches Fury's gaze since he is the one leading this so called interrogation. "In the Wizarding Community, whether we like it or not, we are classified by our blood status. There are the pure bloods- witches and wizards whose each generation of family have both a magical mother and magical father. There are half-bloods who have one magical parent and one non-magical parent. And lastly, there are muggleborns who are born to muggle parents. Muggles are non-magic folk, just so you know.

Pure bloods are a rather superior bunch and are raised to believe that half-bloods are barely worthy of their magic and muggleborns are the scum of the earth who don't deserve magic at all. Now Lord Voldemort, he was a vile man who practiced dark magic since the moment he knew he possessed odd abilities and grew bored with what the school was teaching him. As he grew older, he became obsessed with blood purity and aimed to rid the Wizarding World of any muggle heritage before he conquered our world and then yours."

Agent Hill is scribbling furiously as everyone mulls over Eir's words. "So a magical lunatic tried taking over the world? That's nothing new." Tony scoffs. "Where's the psycho now?"

Agent Hill stops scribbling as everyone waits for the answer. "Dead." Eir tells him and the room seems to sigh in relief at once. "You see, he had many followers before I was even born, two of which were my parents." She mutters, averting her gaze once more already feeling the shame for mentioning her parent's involvement. "He recruited followers and in his high of power, a prophecy was spoken of a baby being born as the seventh month dies that would have the power to defeat him. This baby would be born to the parents who had thrice defied him and back then, there were only two families who were expecting at the end of the seventh month; the Potters and the Longbottoms.

After the babies were born, Voldemort chose to take on the Potters and sent his most loyal deatheater at the time, Bellatrix, to take out the Longbottoms. The Longbottoms had sent their son to his Grandmum for the evening and Bellatrix tortured them for their son's location but they never gave him up. But the Potters, they weren't so lucky." She sighs sadly. "Voldemort killed Mr. Potter upon entering their home while Mrs. Potter fled upstairs with baby Harry. They were trapped in their own home and when Voldemort found Lily upstairs, she begged for him to spare her son's life but he wouldn't hear none of it. When she didn't move out of the way, he killed her before turning his wand on Harry.

What Voldemort didn't know was that with Lily's sacrifice, the oldest form of magic wrapped itself around Harry so when Voldemort cast his curse to kill the boy, it rebounded off of Harry and hit Voldemort himself- blowing up the house in the process."

"What's the oldest form of magic?" Clint asks, completely enthralled with the tale.

Eir's lips quirk up into a fond grin. "Love." This earns a couple of snorts around the room but Eir doesn't let it deter her. "So, anyway, the deatheaters were furious that their leader was killed and most of the deatheaters who were caught got sent to Azkaban. Since my parents were stealthy and very manipulating, the Ministry couldn't prove my parent's allegiance and therefore weren't convicted. As I grew up, my parent's taught me all they were taught. While most children were home-schooled and taught to control their wild magic, my parents shoved me head first into the Dark Arts. They forced me into believing their beliefs and that some day, the Dark Lord would return and when he did, I'd eventually take the dark mark to show my loyalty."

Eir scowls, reaching for her water once more and exposing her mark before continuing. "As it turned out, he did return. That vile man created seven- though he didn't know about the seventh one until it was too late- horcruxes. Horcruxes are objects that contain a piece of one's soul in hopes of returning to solid form when one of his followers performed a ritual. Since my First year at Hogwarts- a wizarding school where they teach us to practice our magic and keep it controlled- Voldemort found a way every year to attack Harry until our Fourth Year when the ritual was completed to return the wizard to his solid form. After my Fourth year of school, that's when everything took a turn for the worse."

As Eir takes a breather, she chances a glance up at the people surrounding her and finds Bruce sheepishly raising his hand. With a feeble smile and nod, Bruce asks what had been on his mind. "You keep mentioning a Ministry. Is it what I'm thinking it is? A government?"

"Yes." Eir nods and there went Agent Hill scribbling in her notes again. "Each country has their own Ministry and set of laws that wizards and witches are forbidden to break. In some places, the laws are more lax, Like America, for example." She tells him. "Here in America, dark magic is okay to practice whereas it's punishable by prison and death in the United Kingdom. That's why Hermione, who's in magical law enforcement, and her friends can't come to the rescue. Should they step foot on American soil and attack or force the deatheaters back across the pond, the Americans will take that as the undermining of their authority and fight back. It really would start a war between our countries."

"Back to this deatheater business." Fury cuts in, waving off the Ministry business for now. "How were you involved and did you kill anyone?"

Steve gapes at the audacity Fury has to ask whether Eir killed anyone, and the moment he decided he was going to argue that she didn't have to answer, she gives him a reassuring grin and faced Fury. "Only twice." She admits while meeting his gaze. "The moment I finished my Second Year at Hogwarts was the first time my parents ever raised their wand to me. Since I am a pure-blood, I was raised to believe muggleborns were the scum of the earth yet the moment I saw my best friend Draco picking on a muggleborn at school, I befriended her. Hermione and I had been friends since we were twelve and not even enduring magical lashings kept me from speaking with her." Eir's too busy focusing on Fury that she doesn't see the eyes widen or notice that Steve scoots his chair a bit closer to her bed so he could lean his forearms on the mattress. "Of course, after seeing what I went through, Draco never tattled to my parents again about who I befriended." She shrugs nonchalantly. "And every summer after that, dark magic was drilled into my brain up until the summer after our Fourth Year when my parents dragged me to deatheater meetings at Draco's home where the Dark Lord took up residence.

We weren't recruited up until we were about to start our Sixth Year. I had been sitting in my room wondering how I could get a letter to Hermione without my parent's knowing when deatheaters rushed into my room and practically kidnapped me. When I woke up, I woke up in grimy cell surrounded by masked deatheaters. Now, I don't know how it is for the men, but initiation is different for the females." Eir takes a moment to pause, breathing out deeply to keep the memories from making her break down in front of everyone. "Voldemort wanted his female deatheaters broken physically so we could take a beating if ever captured- which was preposterous because the Light side didn't torture- and broken mentally so we would do his bidding without question when he sent us on missions."

Eir pauses yet again during her explanation and it's only when she reaches for her water that she realizes she's shaking. Much to Fury's annoyance, Steve reaches forward and grabs Eir's free hand to squeeze her hand in comfort. She squeezes back, offering him a grin. "I wasn't allowed my wand for initiation and had to endure every spell, curse, and hex shot my way. There's one curse- one of the three Unforgivables- called the cruciatus curse that was cast upon me numerous of times. The curse feels like it's exposing every nerve ending in your body and holding a lit match to it. It's only after numerous lashings and cruciatus curses when you learn to bite your tongue to keep from screaming that they'd let up and move on to the last part of initiation. To kill a captured muggleborn or muggle who knew nothing of the magical world."

Steve's hand tightens around Eir's fingers, her voice going monotone. "I couldn't kill the muggleborn though. I didn't believe in what my parents thought and I think on some level they knew that which is why my mother put herself in the cell and volunteered to be one of the deatheaters to torture me. When I kept dropping my wand and crying for the muggleborn, my mother cast the second unforgivable curse on me, the imperious curse." Agent Hill flips the page she was writing on and Eir gives her a moment to get her papers together. "The Imperious curse is designed for the caster to control it's target's actions. The moment she had me under control, she mentally made me raise my wand and kill the innocent being. The deatheaters applauded, none of them realizing I wasn't even myself and moments later, I was branded with _his _mark."

"That's one death." Fury notes. "Who was your second?"

This time, tears do well up in Eir's eyes but she doesn't let them fall. Staring Fury straight in his one good eye, she answers him. "My father."

"Talk about family drama." Tony mutters when the silence lingers for nearly a minute.

Eir flashes Tony a brief smile and when she catches Steve's gaze, she sees him waiting for her to continue with a look of sympathy in his eyes. "The first mission Draco and I were ever given was to fix a vanishing cabinet which resided in our school's hidden room. The vanishing cabinet had an identical replica that would let you enter one cabinet and come out the other. After it was fixed, deatheaters were allowed entrance into the school where they eventually took over. Our Headmaster was killed as we watched and then an undercover deatheater had been appointed Headmaster after him. From then on out, Draco and I were pulled from school and hidden away because Harry had seen our involvement. When the war finally came to head, the deatheaters nearly leveled the school. I ran with the deatheaters but I refused to fire any spells at the children I once attended school with, their families, and the Professors that once taught me.

There had been so much death that day and Voldemort called a temporary truce so the Light side could gather their dead while offering Harry a chance to end it all then and there. All he had to do was meet Voldemort at a certain location and surrender his life. Harry accepted and Voldemort thought that he had killed Harry so when he brought Harry's body for the Light side to see, he goaded his triumph and asked for everyone to pledge their loyalty to him. This is when I deflected." Eir pulls free her hand from Steve, sighing before she pushes herself to sit up straighter for this part of the tale. "I felt ashamed of siding with the deatheaters though I had yet to actually kill anyone in the war of my own free will. A brave wizard stepped forward and gave an awe inspiring speech that made me make up my mind and finally choose the side I believed in. When Harry showed that he was still alive and kicking, I threw off my cloak and apparated to Hermione's side. I fought with her, protected her, and protected those on the inside of the school when the war restarted. It was when Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix were mid duel that I let my guard down to watch. My father had snuck up on me, livid that I would fight against the Dark Lord and put me under the cruciatus curse. When I started screaming, a friend of friend knocked my father off balance and after collecting my wand again, I fired the first spell that was on the tip of my tongue. _Avada Kedavra _is the third and final Unforgivable which causes instant death. My mother had seen me strike down my father but as more witches and wizards came to my aide, she knew she'd never win so she fled."

"So that's why you never looked for her." Steve suddenly muses, realization dawning on his face. "Because she wasn't a _good person _like you told me when I asked why you weren't looking for."

Eir nods. "Exactly. After the war ended, some deatheaters fled and were never captured as you saw the other day. I'm a traitor in their eyes so the minute they realize who I am and get their hands on me, I'm dead."

Steve frantically shakes his head. "No. Not if we have anything to do about it."

There's a murmur of agreement from Thor and when Eir looks up, she finds Clint and Bruce nodding along with them. "So if you were a deatheater and had the mark to prove it, why didn't you get sent to prison?"

Eir yawns before looking to Fury who seems to be asking everything. "I would've been sent if Hermione hadn't come to my defense and made me offer up every memory swimming around in my head to the Wizengamot- Wizard Judge and Jury. They took every memory, every little tid-bit where I expressed my disgust for the Dark Lord and his beliefs. With my memories came the identities of other deatheaters so they were able to convict others which also pissed off the ones who fled of my participation in locking away their brethren."

"I see." Fury stares at her, going silent as Agent Hill finished writing. "Now I just have a couple more questions before I let you rest." Eir nods, sipping her drink as Fury gathers his thoughts. "A couple weeks back, we were picking up magical signatures within the city limits. Was that you or these deatheaters?"

"Depends." Eir purses her lips in thought. "When did you pick up these signatures?"

"A couple weak signatures were picked up around the time Mr. Rogers said you moved in." He tells her. "The other very strong signature was the night of Thanksgiving."

Eir has the decency to look sheepish as she nods. "Since I've moved here, I've cast glamour charms to hide my mark from view." Her eyes dart down to said mark before she turns her arm over to hide it. "And other times I use the normal beauty charms to make myself presentable whenever I left my apartment."

"Okay." Fury didn't seem too upset with that. "And on Thanksgiving?"

"Protection ward." She answers honestly. "My friend Hermione and her co-workers figured out deatheaters were in America and were steadily moving through all the states and getting closer to New York. Since I pretty much have an axe hanging over my neck, we figured a protection ward around the block of my building would keep those out who specifically wished me harm."

The room falls silent as Fury stares straight ahead at the witch sitting in the hospital bed. She had just confessed her story to him without so much as a fight yet having someone who is capable of such powerful magic out on the streets without supervision didn't sit well with him. He can see the obvious connection between the witch and Mr. Rogers that Agent Romanoff whispered into his ear when they had Ms. Banning in containment so he doesn't think that she would mind being held a little bit longer as long as she had access to her friend.

"While I appreciate you willingly giving us answers, I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

Smiling sadly, Eir shrugs. "I figured. Do I at least get a comfortable bed?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Tony suddenly flies to his feet. "You're really going to keep her in containment after hearing all she's said?"

"We have to keep her somewhere, Mr. Stark-"

"Then leave her at the Tower with us." He blurts, avoiding the shocked gaze of Steve, Thor's appreciative gaze, and Clint's amused one. "There's no way she's going to be treated like a lab rat with you when she can live comfortably with us at the Tower and maybe even now the Captain will take up my offer and move in too."

Steve scowls at Tony's manipulation but can't argue that having Eir at the Tower instead of containment on the Helicarrier sounded a lot better. "Well," Fury sighs but Tony cuts him off.

"It's settled!" Tony eagerly claps. "She can pick up her belongings when she's feeling better and there'll be a room waiting for her at Avengers Tower."

As Tony digs out his phone to make preparations, Eir mutters her thanks to the billionaire who nonchalantly waves her off.

Fury and Agent Hill wordlessly rise to take their leave but Eir's voice stops them. "Agent Hill, may I have a sheet of paper?" The woman looks shocked at being addressed by the witch but obliges nonetheless. She flinches a little when Eir picks up her wand but watches in masked awe as Eir taps her wand to the paper and a list appears before Eir hands her back the sheet. "This is a list of books that I own from the magical world. Most are school books but they have valuable information that I'm sure you and Director Fury wouldn't mind going over. If you check the ones that pique your interest, I'll mail in an order and have them delivered for you."

Agent Hill, the usually stoic and impassive woman is gaping at Eir's generosity that it's Fury who has to speak for her. "Thank you very much, Ms. Banning. We'll get this back to you as soon as possible." He says as he grabs his second in command by her elbow and leads her out of the room.

Once the door is shut behind the two, Tony and Clint guffaw. "Oh man, you left her speechless!" Clint laughs. "And her face when you offered her more information without being threatened. That's the most expressive I've ever seen her."

Tony agrees but his amusement slowly creeps into something more playful. "Not gonna lie, I'm a bit peeved you offered her all that information and not us. What if we were interested? She and Fury won't ever let us lay eyes on those books now."

"If you were paying attention, Mr. Stark, then you'd have heard when I said that it was a list of the books_ I already own_. When I get settled at the tower, you'll have them whenever you want."

And just like that, Tony is a content man once again. "I knew I was going to like you." He leers at her playfully before turning to Steve. "And you, my man, have very good taste."

Steve blushes at his words but as he catches Eir's gaze and her amused smile, he can't help but smile as well. In the midst of his laugh, Eir reaches over and rakes her fingers through his hair, missing the way the other team members grin at her and Steve. Taking her hand back, she moves again in her bed before fluffing up the pillows around her to find a comfortable position.

"Should you be moving so much?" Steve suddenly questions as he sees her grimace when she stretched a little too much to one side.

"Mhm." She hums. "It's you who shouldn't be moving." She locks gazes with him. "Did they take care of your gashes?"

"Yes, ma'am." His lips twitch in amusement. "I'm not healing as fast as I normally do so they had to put in stitches. Its.. uncomfortable but bearable."

"Shame I don't have my potions here. I have a nifty healing potion for that."

"H-healing potion?" Bruce stammers, leaning forward in his chair. "You can make potions?"

Eir nods with a grin. "I can do a lot, Dr. Banner. Just you wait and see."

Thor beams, moving closer to Eir's bed. "I am definitely excited to see how your powers have grown, Lady Eir."

"Yeah, about that," Tony speaks up. "How do you two know each other again?"

Steve and Bruce look interested now, and Eir rolls her eyes. They really were a nosy bunch. As her eyes travel around the room, her gaze soon finds Clint and Natasha who were still leaning against the back wall.

"If you're going to stick around, will you please take a seat?" She gestures to the two vacant chairs. "You're making me nervous standing up and Agent Barton looks like he still has questions for me." Clint doesn't hesitate to take a seat and Natasha merely raises a challenging eyebrow at Eir before sauntering forward and taking a seat next to her partner. "Thank you and as for your question, Mr. Stark, I believe that's Thor's story to tell."

Thor flashes another bright smile, the team holding in their amusement seeing as they don't usually see him smiling this much unless he's in the company of Jane, and Thor tells the story once more. "As Agents Barton and Romanoff know, Loki and I met Eir when she was child, thirteen years old I believe." He smiles fondly at the memory. "When humans started naming their children after Gods and Goddesses, we visited Midgard to see if these children were worthy." At Natasha's disgruntled expression, Thor hurries through his explanation. "But you must remember, this was before I turned my life around. When we heard of a child named Eir, we laughed and joked about a mere mortal being named after the Goddess of Healing. When we met Eir for the first time, it was Loki who sensed her magic."

"And it was Loki who thought he could mess with me while invisible until I blasted him with a spell and sent him flying on his arse." Eir smirks. "He was such a git."

Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint all grin while Thor laughs jovially. "Yes. I remember quite fondly having to stand between my brother and the tiny sorceress as they bantered back and forth."

"It took me a while to realize they were actually Norse Gods," Eir picks back up. "And when I did, I begged and pleaded to be taken to Asgard for an hour since I knew how time passed by slower than it did on Midgard. I had to sacrifice a good night's sleep but it was worth seeing Asgard and easily becoming Lady Frigga's favorite."

"Ah, yes, Mother." Thor chuckles. "She misses you, by the way."

Eir smiles sadly, her mind wandering back to the day that Thor and Loki had caved in to her and took her to their home. She had only spent an hour in the God's realm and she fell in love quite easily. It also helped that Lady Frigga was so motherly to her while her own mother hadn't been.

"I have a question if you're done with reminiscing." Natasha speaks up. When Eir looks at her, Natasha pushes forward. "When you first told us your meeting with Thor and Loki, Thor was talking about how your community is hidden right before our eyes. What did he mean?"

"Exactly as spoken." Eir tells her. "You and I, we're of the same realm; Midgard. My kind has been around for as long as you can trace back humans walking the earth. We used to live in peace with muggles until muggles became afraid of magic and tried to banish us. Witches ad Wizards then led muggles to believe that magic no longer existed but all they did was start communities of magic elsewhere and cast protection wards around said communities to keep them from a muggle's view."

"And how is it that we can't pick up where these communities are hidden with our resources?"

Eir shrugs with a frown. "Magic and technology don't exactly mix well. Never have. If we want to be hidden, we'll be hidden and not even your fanciest machine can find us. There are even times when and if our magic comes into direct contact with your fancy devices, said devices blow their fuse. While we're able to handle such devices, we have to keep our cool in order to keep our magic from running rampart and blowing things up."

Taking the answer she was given, Natasha contently sits back in her chair while Clint leans forward. "So there are good and bad magical beings, correct?" Once again, Eir nods. "If there are good within your kind, why doesn't anyone come forth and help out when the world's being threatened?"

"Because they're afraid of becoming a science experiment." She answers him honestly. "Muggles are afraid of what they don't understand and I'm very lucky that you and your bosses have had dealings with magic before I arrived. Even so I was still locked up when I was brought in. You can't blame them for staying hidden."

Clint huffs but doesn't argue. "We still could have used the help when Loki was running rampant a few years ago."

"We actually saw that on the telly." Eir grins wryly at him. "Though we didn't see Loki's involvement, I did watch you lot kick some alien arse. Another reason for no witches and wizards coming forward could have been that the war we went through was only half a year before your own. How could we help you when we were desperately trying to get back on our own feet and fix the devastation Lord Voldemort left behind?"

"It was that recent?" Steve suddenly mumbles.

Eir turns to him, offering him a sad smile. "Yes. After the war, there were numerous trials for the deatheaters and those who had deflected. I stayed for my trial and Draco's- who was only sentenced to house arrest and limited magic- before I tried to help rebuild our community over the years. The hatred from those who wanted me to be sentenced to Azkaban finally became too much to bear so I moved here for a fresh start. I guess that didn't work that well, huh?"

"Don't worry about that." Steve murmurs, reaching forward to lay his hand on Eir's shoulder. "You're not alone in this anymore. We have your back if or when they come back."

Smiling sadly, Eir locks gaze with him. "Just as I'll have yours."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Check my Polyvore for a chapter set :) Ask for link or just click on profile- the link is up there!**

* * *

**Two and half weeks 'til Christmas.**

After the team found out Eir's history with deatheaters and her one time trip to Asgard, Steve made sure his friend spent the rest of the day in bed and had plenty to eat. Eir didn't want any other doctor going in and out of her room with the exception of Bruce, and Steve easily agreed with her on that.

The rest of the team members were in out when Eir was awake, and Fury surprisingly made another appearance to return the list of books that Eir had given to Agent Hill. Unsurprisingly, they wanted a copy of each including the books on potion brewing and dark arts. Eir made him understand that since they were muggles, they wouldn't be able to do anything the books spoke of and Fury reassured her that it was merely study material.

The morning Eir was set to be released to Avengers Tower, Natasha had showed up with Steve with a set of clothes that appeared to be clean and crisp with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it. Eir had scowled at the clothing, especially when Natasha told her to make do without knickers but Eir was having none of that. She had asked for her clothing that she had on during the fight even after Natasha told her that they were holey and dirty but Eir fought that she could fix it. When she didn't relent, Natasha retrieved the dirtied and tattered clothing, and watched on in fascination as Eir produced her wand. Right before the Black Widow's eyes, the clothing was cleaned and fixed with a swish and muttered Latin.

Minutes later Eir, Steve, and Natasha had been escorted to the apartment building Eir resided in with instructions to just pick up the necessities.

While the two Avengers had expected the witch to pack up her entire apartment, Eir surprised them by asking Steve to collect her picture frames from the sitting area while she disappeared into her room. Natasha had followed in case the female witch needed help shoving clothes into suitcases and wasn't let down when Eir asked her to do as such.

Majority of Eir's clothing were tossed into two separate suitcases and over half of her shoes were dropped into a messenger bag. Natasha swore she had seen at least ten pairs go into the small messenger bag yet the bag didn't appear bulky or heavy as the witch lifted the strap over her head and laid it across her chest.

When Natasha raised a curious eyebrow, Eir had merely smirked and winked with promises of showing her at the Tower how it was all possible. The moment the two females stepped foot in the sitting area, Steve immediately took Eir's suitcase to carry for her while passing her the picture frames he collected from the room and when he caught Natasha's gaze to take over the suitcase she had, her glare told him all he needed to know. She was more than capable of carrying the suitcase and if he reached for it, it wouldn't end well for him.

After making sure she had everything she needed, and quickly grabbing her magical journal from her kitchen counter and sliding it in her bag, the three of them left the apartment with Eir locking up and were soon on their way to Avengers Tower.

..

..

"Blimey!" Eir cries, fanning herself as she steps off the elevator with Natasha and Steve on either side of her. "It's blistering hot."

Natasha scoffs, shaking her head at the red-faced witch and grins when she notices the witch's freckles are visible. "What are you talking about?" Steve laughs. "There's snow on the ground outside and the heat isn't even turned on in the tower."

Eir wrinkles her nose at Steve before continuing on to the communal living quarters that Natasha and Steve were telling her about on the ride over. Walking forward, the sitting area and kitchen area are separated by a dark marbled bar and chrome bar stools. The entire sitting area is two steps down from the regular flooring, a couch with two single plush chairs are angled towards a built in fire place, and a flat screen telly is mounted on the wall above said fire place. To the right of the room, the kitchen area had a very up to date modern look with every appliance shiny and nearly brand new but the thing that catches Eir's attention is the glass wall that gives the most amazing view of the city below along with it's balcony.

They continue on towards the kitchen area, Steve coming up to the bar and setting down the suitcase at his feet. When Eir sets down her picture frames, she continues to fan herself and look around at the same time while peeling off her pea-coat. "I might have cast a warming charm before we left the Helicarrier." She tells him with a sheepish smile, pulling her wand free from her left boot. "And I might have accidentally added a little more _oomph _than necessary." Gripping her wand in one hand and tapping the flesh of her arm with the tip, she sighs in relief as the charm instantly lifts. "Whew. That's better." She smiles in relief, setting her wand down atop the bar before taking a seat.

"Do you want something to drink?" Natasha asks as she nears the refrigerator. "Tony should be here in a few to show you to your room."

"Water's fine." Eir tells her, running her fingers through her hair and quickly plaiting it over her shoulder.

The moment Natasha slides her a bottled water across the bar top and Steve takes a seat on one of the offered stools, Tony strolls in with a leggy strawberry blonde. The new woman's features are very pointed yet feminine looking and the white blouse and fitted pencil skirt give off the vibe of a very professional woman.

Eir smiles politely when the woman finally looks up from the tablet in her hands and earns a genuine smile in return. Tony beams when he realizes the women found each other's gaze and claps loudly. "Ah, Pepper, I want to introduce you to our newest resident Eir Banning. Ex-death-thingy and witch extraordinaire." Pepper rolls her eyes at Tony's introduction, holding out her hand for Eir to shake. "Banning, meet Pepper Potts."

Eir's lips twitch in amusement. "Hullo, Ms. Potts. Pleasure to meet you."

"Please, just call me Pepper." She laughs, waving Eir's pleasantries off. "Sorry about Tony's insincerity, I'm still trying to drill manners into him."

"It's fine." Eir's eyes now spark in amusement as well, immediately taking a liking to this woman. "He only speaks the truth."

"I'm well aware." Pepper grins. "I've been briefed on your story since you're staying here now. Glad to have you aboard."

"Yes, well now that that's out of the way, you must meet Jarvis." Tony's smirks at Eir. "Jarvis, say hello to Ms. Banning."

"_Hullo, Ms. Banning._" JARVIS' voice filters through the room's hidden speakers, Eir's eyes widening at the accent and gaze darting around looking for the source of said voice.

"Um, hullo?"

Tony snickers at Eir's reaction while Natasha, Pepper, and Steve sigh at his amusement. "JARVIS is my AI- artificial intelligence. If you need anything, call out to JARVIS and ask. He'll make calls or alert anyone in the building you're looking for and even give you directions should you get lost in the tower."

"I see." Eir mumbles, eyes still darting around the room. "That's actually kind of brilliant."

Tony puffs up at her words which only causes Pepper to groan and lean against the bar top with Natasha. "Please never say that again. His ego is big enough."

Steve and Natasha crack matching grins, Eir merely raising a curious eyebrow at Tony's mock wounded expression and Pepper's smug one. "Don't worry, she's allowed wound his pride." Natasha says. "She does run his company for him." She then adds.

"And dates him." Steve murmurs. "Which I don't know how she does it." He then chuckles when Tony mock glares at him in return.

Before Tony can get caught up trading words with his team members, Pepper steps up to the plate. "I'm sure Eir would love to hear you three drone on and on but I'm pretty sure she'd like to get settled in and speaking of." She then gives Eir her full attention. "Tony and I were going to give you your own floor complete with your own living room, bedroom, kitchen, and private bathroom but we weren't sure if you were going to be a permanent resident."

"M-my own floor?"

"Mhm." Pepper smiles. "We were going to give Steve his own floor as well but he is adamant about returning to his apartment building after the threat's have been eliminated."

"Oh." Eir breaths out. "I-I'd prefer that as well." She admitts. "I just painted my apartment and got it the way I like it. I wouldn't want leave that place for good."

"Which is why you and Steve have rooms on the floor below this one." Pepper assures her. "Your rooms will be side-by-side and you both have private bathrooms. This kitchen and living room is available at all times to you."

"T-thank you." Eir stammers. "Really, thank you both." She peers over at Tony to make sure he sees the gratitude within her eyes.

And it appears he does so when his own eyes soften for a brief moment. "Not a problem. Just glad you're on our side and giving up all the details necessary to eliminate the threat." Steve and Natasha nod along in agreement as Tony's gaze wanders to what Eir brought with her. Slowly, his grin morphs into a frown. "Is that seriously all you've brought? You can't have everything you need in two suitcases and a purse."

"That's what I've been wondering." Natasha chimes in. "The messenger bag isn't exactly normal though, is it? I saw numerous pairs of shoes get dropped in yet the bag is as light as can be and not even bulky."

Eir smirks as Steve and Tony's gaze fall down to the bag at her feet. Before Eir can pick it up, Tony is already there and picking up said bag with a frown and testing it's weight. "There's no way shoes are in here."

Pepper laughs before scolding Tony about abusing Eir's privacy as he immediately opens the flap and starts to look around. "You must be losing your mind," he looks up at Natasha. "There are no shoes in here."

"That's because I have secret pockets spelled with extendable charms and weightless charms." Eir tells Tony while Natasha glares at him. "Here, this a look at your first magical item." Her grin melts into a full blown smile as Tony pouts at the normal looking journal that Eir has tossed in front of him.

"Gee." Tony deadpans. "This is spiffy!"

Pepper comes to Tony's side, smacking his bicep at the sarcasm in his voice as Natasha comes around the bar top, sitting closer to Eir who rolls her eyes. "Anyone have a pen?" With a scoff from Tony, he produces a pen from somewhere on his person and jands it to the witch. Opening the journal to a random sheet of paper, she pens a quick note. "I'm technically not breaking any rules," she pointedly casts a look at Natasha. "-since she knows I'm working with the Avengers, and since Tony came clean about being Iron Man there's no need for Fury to be angry with me." Natasha shrugs, not really caring since the witch did have a point.

Each person surrounding her watches as she writes out _Tony Stark says hi _and before anyone can ask what she's doing, the journal faintly glows before the words disappear and new ones scribble themselves across the page.

_Is he as arrogant as the telly and reporters say?_

"Hey!" Tony pouts while the others chuckle and look at the journal in a new light. "I take offense to that."

Steve laughs, scooting closer to Eir as Tony pushes him closer to get a look at the journal. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell her you're decent and have a wicked sense of humor." At Tony's nod and Pepper's amused shake of her head, Eir writes exactly what she told him she would before telling Hermione she'd speak with her later. "This journal was made by Hermione." She goes on to explain the journal as she closes it and slides it to Tony and Pepper to examine. "When I moved across the ocean, we needed a way to communicate since we didn't own or use phones." She shrugs. "Magical writing seemed like a good idea. It only has one sister journal and when it glows, it's letting you know there's a message waiting for you. After reading it, the message disappears so there's never any proof anything had been written in the first place."

"That's actually kind of amazing." Steve mutters, reaching for the journal to flip through it. "I bet you something like this can come in handy when we're out on missions and can't use our communicators."

Natasha perks up at that idea and Eir smirks. "I'll look into have several journals made for the team."

"Yes!" Tony cheers. "While that's a neat trick, I still didn't see any shoes in that bag of yours, young lady."

Eir huffs, moving to stand and dragging her messenger bag with her. "Just.. listen." She says as she grips the strap of her bag. "There's a whole lot more than shoes." And with a violent jiggle of her bag, the sounds of clinking glasses and slight thumping of hardback books could be heard. At the room's occupants bewildered expressions, Eir sheepishly grins. "Everything I own that's magical is inside. My books, potion ingredients, cauldron, broom, vials.."

"Bullshit." Tony blurts. "There's no way all that fit in there."

Everyone is eyeing the bag curiously as Eir sighs and opens the flap once more, pursing her lips in contemplation before her hand disappears inside. After a moment, Eir huffs again and her arm disappears further into the bag up to her elbow. And when she still can't reach what she was looking for, her entire arm up to her shoulder has disappeared inside.

"Okay." Pepper breathes out in awe. "My purse definitely needs a charm like that."

Eir winks at the woman who was staring at her bag in an entirely new light before she really reaches even further into her bag, a look of concentration on her face as her fingers skim along the section where her books reside. After another moment, growling suddenly comes from Eir's bag which causes Steve, Tony, and Natasha to take a step back away and cringe when Eir suddenly yelps. "Ow. Bugger it all." She groans as she pulls her arm free, her injured finger in her mouth. "Don't know why I bother carrying that book around." She mutters begrudgingly.

"What book?" Tony's amusement and curiosity win out as he scoots closer once more.

"The Monster Book of Monsters. Ruddy thing bit me." Eir mutters her answer before sighing and looking up, her eyes landing on her wand. "Can you pass me my wand, please?"

"It bit you?" Since Natasha is closer to Eir's wand, the redhead grabs the wand and hands it over to the witch.

"Mhm. Don't know why a book like this was ever created." Setting her opened bag on the floor, Eir points her wand at it. "_Accio_ book of monsters." Quickly tossing her wand back to the redhead, they watch as she readies her hands to catch something before a rather large and growling book lifts into the air and zooms straight to her awaiting hands.

"What the hell is that?!" Tony squawks as the book continues to growl, four beady black eyes blinking angrily as fury little tendrils wiggle in place.

"The books of monsters." Eir laughs at everyone's uneasy expression. "Every monster that ever lived is recorded in here. You just have to calm him down before you open him up because he'll start snapping and biting, and it's just a pain in the arse." She sighs and sets the book atop the bar where it starts moving.

Steve, Tony, Pepper, and Natasha all move away from the bar top and crowd Eir once more. "Well, while all this is fascinating, I really need to go." Pepper tells them even as she still casts wary glances over her shoulder at the book. "I have a new secretary to train and she should be getting here in a few minutes."

"Secretary?" Tony asks. "What do you need one for? You've always ran the company fine by yourself."

"Yes, well, since this deatheater fiasco you've been busy with, I've had no help with the company." She sighs before remembering she's holding her tablet and starts tapping away on it. "The secretary is just temporary to help me stay atop of everything until this new threat is gone and you can help me once more."

Tony seems disgruntled over the news of Pepper hiring someone new but the moment he hears the words _mythical creatures _and _dragons, _a look of pure awe passes over his face and with a quick laugh and peck to the lips from Pepper, he was soon all over that new book.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

Two days had passed with Eir getting to know her surroundings in Avengers Tower. It was a bit weird waking up only to sleepily stumble into an elevator and then onto the communal floor to find Steve already there. He had grinned and chuckled at Eir's sleep mused hair only to have Eir sock him on the shoulder before taking a seat next to him and leaning on him before briefly falling asleep as someone served her a cup of coffee.

And in the two days that they spent living side-by-side, the air between them seemed to shift which led them always sitting next to one another so they were always slightly touching. When the rest of the team found out about Eir having her books as well as other magical items, the team wanted to see and hear about what each item entailed. Of course, Eir was wary about letting her books out of sight so Thor, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha now found themselves visiting the communal living room more frequently and reading a book each while asking questions when given the chance.

The team found it highly amusing as Thor tackled to tame the Monster Book of Monsters and snickered quite frequently when the book bit him.

During the second day, Tony and Bruce then became interested in potions and it's ingredients. It was like Christmas came early for Tony when Eir told him a potion for hangovers existed but when she started listing off it's ingredients, he nearly blanched and asked her to never tell him what ingredients existed in other potions because he might have to drink one in the near future. Eir had laughed, told him that she wasn't sure he'd be able to since his body relied on the reactor in his chest, and reminded him about how magic and technology reacted to one another.

Tony had waved her off and came clean that he'd been tinkering with his suit and realized that after the deatheater attack, his reactor seemed to absorb the magic and doesn't seem to be affected by it anymore. Eir seemed skeptical but when Tony told her to experiment on him, she eagerly pulled out her wand and smirked rather coyly in his direction. With a discrete wave, Tony huffed and puffed about not being a patient person but was brought out of his rant when his team members slowly started to laugh at him.

The team refused to tell Tony what they were laughing at, Eir going as far as putting Steve between her and Tony so Tony didn't try to mess with her. It was only when Pepper came in, her heels clicking loudly against the marbled floor while mouthing off at Tony about his missed meeting when she paused mid-rant and started to laugh that Tony knew something was really going on. Pepper had doubled over in laughter before walking up to the team strewn about the living room and beamed at Eir.

When Tony locked down the floor and refused to let anyone leave unless they gave him answers, Clint was the one who told him to look in a mirror.

Needless to say, Tony did not appreciate his vibrant turquoise colored hair.

..

..

Night had fallen and after the day's activities of decorating the communal living space, the entire Avengers team plus Pepper found themselves in the living room relaxing. So far, there had been no magical signatures caught on radar and the deatheaters seemed to have been keeping a low profile. But since no magic appeared in any other state, it led everyone to believe that the deatheaters stuck around so security had been tight and the team plus Eir had been forbidden to leave the tower.

Earlier that morning, Eir had stumbled into the kitchen from the elevator only to find Pepper fluttering around the living room in a comfy beige sweater, jean shorts, and barefoot with Christmas decorations and tree strewn about the room. When asked if she needed help, Pepper took her up on her offer and Eir quickly made her way back to her room to change into a similar black and gray striped sweater, a pair of stretch black shorts, and a pair of white socks.

When Eir had made her way back into the living room, Pepper was found muttering beneath her breath as she tried to figure out just what went where and how she was going to be able to get the festive lights and garland exactly where she wanted it. Eir had merely grinned, whistling to catch Pepper's attention just as her wand slipped from her sleeve and into her hand.

Pepper's radiant and relieved smile when remembering Eir was a witch was nearly laughable. From that moment on, Eir levitated icicle light strings and festive garland to hang from corner to corner of the room while using a sticking charm to keep them temporarily in place. The bar-top in the kitchen was lined with multi-colored lights as well as garland, and after that had been put in place, the two women got to work on placing the Christmas tree exactly in the right place by the window.

When Eir and Pepper had decided to drape the tree by hand with the various Christmas ornaments, the team had slowly trickled in one-by-one which then led Pepper to making sure each team member personally hung one ornament from the tree's limbs.

Natasha had ordered them lunch via JARVIS and when they had taken a quick break to eat, the team realized that something was missing from the decorations. Tony coyly suggested mistletoe but Thor, Eir, and Bruce immediately vetoed that idea. Tony had pouted which then led Clint to suggest something to hang or color the bland ceiling. As everyone peered up, Eir's wand yet again slid into her hand and with a reassuring nod from Pepper, Eir changed several of the light fixtures to slowly change through the colors of the rainbow.

Tony and Clint each hummed out _better but not yet there _and with sudden determination, Eir had stood up from her stool and walked around the space. Tapping her wand against her leg, an idea immediately came to mind and with a wordless swish and flick, snow started to magically fall from the ceiling.

Pepper was immediately amazed as well as the rest of the team and stood to go stand by Eir. The snow collected briefly on the branches of the tree but it never piled on and seemed to disappear when it became too much only to start collecting all over again. Tony suddenly made a fuss about there being water damage but when Eir told him to actually try and catch it, the snow disappeared before it touched his person or any other surface besides the tree.

And now that night had fallen and the team was relaxing in the living room on content stomachs- some worked while others enjoyed the time together without being called away.

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were all seated on the long couch with the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them in Natasha's lap. Bruce had been entranced by the idea of Unicorns actually existing, Natasha was immediately enthralled by the passage and picture of Thestrals, and Clint was utterly fascinated by Hippogriffs.

Tony and Thor had taken up the single plush sofa chairs on either side of the couch while Steve, Eir and Pepper sat on the charmed cushioned floor. The men were busy watching a documentary about Classic Rock that Tony insisted would educate them while Pepper and Eir worked. While Pepper had paperwork to sign for Stark Industries, Eir was busy taking inventory of her potion ingredients and making a list of what she needed so she could really stock up on the potions that would help the team in the field.

A commercial pops up on TV thus ending Tony's quiet streak. Eyes wandering down to Pepper who's seated on the floor in front of him, he leans forward in his seat and peers over her shoulder.

"I thought you hired a secretary for this type of work?"

"I did." Pepper mumbles without missing a beat. "But these papers need my signature, not hers."

"I see. And how is this secretary working out for you?"

Pepper sighs, laying down her clipboard before stretching a bit and shrugging. "I think I'm starting to regret hiring her."

Eir pauses mid-inventory, glancing up at the woman who she thought wouldn't have a regret in her life because she came off as too nice. Interest now piqued, she listens on Pepper tells Tony that the only reason for hiring _Samantha _was because the college graduate was upbeat and bubbly yet professional. She knew how to stay positive even after the amount of paperwork Pepper showed her during training yet now, she was a completely different person. Apparently, now Samantha seemed a bit annoyed with everything worked related and made scowling faces when she was faced with work or other co-workers.

Pepper noticed the girl seemed subdued and easily agitated, and she didn't know if hiring her was the right decision.

"It's probably her time of the month." Tony excuses her, taking a sip of his Scotch as his documentary came back on.

Pepper, Eir, and Natasha all freeze- each female maneuvering so Tony was in their line of sight and narrow their eyes dangerously on him. Bruce and Steve groan at Tony's choice of works while Clint snickers at the man's misfortune. When Tony realizes he's being glared at by the females in the room, he slowly smirks and shrugs.

"What?" He feigns innocence. "It's possible. You females completely transform into another person. I'm only stating facts."

The women let it slide for the time being, each of them going back to what they were doing in the first place. It's moments later when Clint gets bored of sharing a book with Natasha and Bruce that he stands up to retrieve a new book from the shelves.

With Eir's copy of Advanced Potion Making, Clint flips through the pages until he comes across a potion that catches his attention; the polyjuice potion.

"You can turn yourself into a duplicate of someone else with just a strand of their hair?"

"Hmm?" Eir hums, pausing once more in her inventory to look up at Clint. "What was that?"

"This polyjuice potion." He repeats, turning the book to face her while also gaining everyone's attention. "It's really that simple to take on someone else's identity?"

"Oh, yeah." She nods. "Though the potion takes a month to make and you have to be very precise about how you stir and add in the ingredients exactly when they're needed and not a second later."

"Wow. That can co-"

"Come in handy?" Eir guesses with a grin. "It can but the transformation is a bit painful. I wouldn't recommend it and the effects only last twelve hours at the most."

"Still." Tony pipes up. "That's pretty awesome. You can turn yourself into someone else with a potion while us mere humans spend thousands of dollars on plastic surgery." He shakes his head in utter amazement before an idea pops into his head. "Hey, if you can turn into another person, can you turn into an animal?"

Eir grins at his childlike enthusiasm and shrugs. "With the polyjuice, it's not recommended but you can practice to turn into an animagus. Which I just so happen to also be." She smirks smugly at Stark.

"And what the hell is an animagus?"

Noticing that she had fully captured everyone's attention, Eir sits up just a little bit straighter. "An animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph into an animal at will. It takes a couple of years to study and hone in your magic so the transformation doesn't backfire on you. Not everyone can do it and if you do, there's only one animal you're allowed to turn into. It usually reflects what your patronus is but mine turned out different."

"Yeah." Tony muses. "Well let's see it then? You're a cat, aren't you? I bet you're a cat."

"No way." Clint shakes his head. "She's more of a lioness. There's no way she's a house cat."

Eir chuckles at Tony and Clint as they banter back and forth about what animal she could turn herself into. When she catches Steve's gaze, he merely raises a challenging eyebrow at her. With a shrug and wink, Eir tells everyone to sit tight and not peek as she crawls her way behind the couch.

Once in position, Eir stands on her knees to make sure Clint isn't trying to peek behind the sofa and when she's satisfied that Natasha made sure he's fully seated, she falls onto all fours and reappears at the other end of the couch in her animagus form.

In place of the witch they'd gotten to know is a beautiful white wolf.

Everyone seems to freeze, half of them staring in shock while others stare in awe as she pads around Tony's chair and comes to a stop in front of everyone. Her white fur is quite fluffy, ears pointed and alert, and her tail slightly wags from side to side waiting for someone to say something.

"Can we speak or do you think she'll attack?" Clint mutters softly as he tries not move. "She's a wild animal now so does that mean she doesn't recognize us?"

Eir sits on back on her haunches, head tilting to the side at his words while Natasha elbows her partner. "She wouldn't have transformed and put us in danger like that." And since Eir can't speak, the most she can do is sniff rather loudly and stand up on all fours to wag her tail happily.

When Natasha smiles, Eir figures she got the message that she had been correct. "Marvelous!" Thor suddenly booms. "Lady Eir is not only beautiful in her mortal form but her animal form as well. She truly is a powerful sorceress." Eir wants to laugh at her friend's words so badly that in animal form, it comes out as more of a snort. When Thor scoots to the edge of his seat, Eir trots up to him and lets him run his fingers through her fur around her neck. "Truly marvelous." He marvels down at her. "Mother would be most proud to see how powerful you've grown."

As Thor continues to marvel at Eir's animal form, Tony suddenly starts to cackle in glee. Eir pays him no mind but the rest of them are suddenly wondering what has the billionaire on the verge of tears as he points at Eir's wolf form. "She's a wolf. A goddamn _wolf_! I'm so getting her a collar." Upon hearing Tony's words, Eir suddenly whirls around and stands her ground, baring her teeth at Tony as she growls in warning. Seeing the threat Eir now poses, Tony lets his laughter trail off as he holds his hands up in surrender. "So that's a no to the collar idea?"

This time, it's Clint and Natasha who break off into peals of laughter at Tony's antics and Eir's reaction. As the rest of the group start to break off into laughter with them, Eir notices that Steve still seems tense and wary of her new form.

Ears lowering to lay flat against her head and tail tucked between her legs, Eir whimpers and pads slowly up to Steve. The group quiets at the sound of Eir's distress but smile fondly as they realize she's trying to get Steve to lighten up around her in wolf form. When he doesn't reach up to pet her, she pads closer and headbutts his cheek.

"Aw, come on, Cap." Tony smirks. "She means no harm. She only wants you to pet her."

Instead of snapping at Tony because she swore there was a double meaning to Stark's words, Eir continues to whimper until Steve reluctantly reaches up and scratches behind her ear. She leans further into his touch, encouraging him to loosen up and when Steve finally reaches up with his other hand as well, her tail starts to wag in glee.

"You know, Fury's gonna wanna know that you can do this." Natasha suddenly speaks up. "He's gonna wanna know everything you're capable of."

Eir huffs, moving out of Steve's touch only to sit on her haunches at his side. With an obvious shake of her head at Natasha's words, Eir completely lays down on her stomach and lays her head on her paws.

She'd tell Fury whatever he wanted to know but for now, she was going to spend time with Steve and his friends. And staying in animal form, well, being stubborn for a while was sure to buy her some time from Natasha's need to tell Fury what was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

Eir is in the in-between of wake and sleep, snuggled warmly under her covers when she hears the knock on her door. In her short time of staying at the tower, no-one had ever made an effort to seek her out in her room, choosing instead to wait for her to come to the communal living space on her own. So hearing a knock at her door came as quite the surprise.

"_Good morning, ma'am." _JARVIS' disembodied voice fills the quiet of her room. _"It appears Mr. Rogers is waiting for you on the other side of your door."_

Eir stretches like a lazy cat beneath her covers, yawning away before stretching once more and curling up on her side. "Morning, Jarvis." She mumbles. "You can let him in."

The echo of her lock clicking open brings a faint smile to her lips, Tony's genius invention never ceasing to amaze her. Some muggles really did have brilliant minds and Tony Stark just so happened to be one of those minds though she'd never tell him that to his face.

Several seconds later, the door to her room slowly opens and Steve sticks his head in through the gap. "Up and at 'em, Sleepy Beauty." He coos softly. "You're needed one level up."

"_Why?_" Eir groans, sliding her blanket further up to cover her head. "I'm sleeping. Tell 'em to bugger off."

Steve chuckles, creeping further into Eir's domain while shutting the door behind him. "It's going on 10A. Everyone's been up for a while."

Eir grumbles some more, sighing rather loudly and throwing her covers off only to reveal a plaid pajama button up and plaid bottoms. "Merlin's beard, you're Avengers! Can't you take care of your own problems?" Steve chuckles some more, moving even closer as he boldly takes a seat next to Eir on her bed. With confidence that Eir rarely saw from him, Steve places an arm around her shoulders and much to her surprise, she doesn't second guess herself as she snuggles into his inside. Humming in content, Eir lets her eyes slide shut. "I miss this, you know? Just the two of us hanging out and you bribing me with Colas to sit on the steps outside."

Steve smiles fondly at the memories, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. "Yeah, me too. After everything's done with, I promise I'll start back up with the bribery."

Eir snorts, her form shaking with silent laughter and Steve grins broadly at her reaction.

"_Sir, if I may interrupt," _JARVIS suddenly speaks up. _"It seems that Agent Barton is voicing his opinion about impaling the owl outside with one of his arrows."_

Steve groans and when the words suddenly click together in Eir's mind, her eyes snap open. "No! Jarvis, stall him!"

"_As you wish."_

Eir immediately leaps into action, swiping her wand from the bedside table as she rushes into her bathroom only to come out seconds later with her hair magically in place and presentable in a low hanging ponytail. "Come on!" Eir squawks at Steve, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him behind her. "Let's go keep Clint from killing someone's pet."

Steve follows obediently, shaking his head in amusement. He had a feeling Eir would continue to surprise himself and his teammates in the weeks, if not months, to come.

By the time they make it to the communal floor, Clint is arguing with JARVIS to open up the locks so he can take care of the eerie owl that's staring threateningly at him. Natasha is stoic as ever, watching the bird curiously but when she sees Eir's relieved and fond expression at seeing the bird, she goes back to sipping her juice and eating her late breakfast that Steve had cooked for them.

Eir happily skips forward, whacking Clint on the back for even thinking about skewering the owl, and slides open the balcony doors for the very familiar Verreaux's Eagle Owl. "What are you doing that for?!" Clint yelps. "That thing could be carrying rabies!"

Natasha snorts at Clint's statement, hiding her smile behind her glass of juice as Eir rolls her eyes. The owl hoots in offense, fluffing up it's wings, and hops inside. "Sphinx takes great offense to that." Eir mutters, bending down and picking up the package the owl didn't bother bringing in.

"Sphinx?" Clint asks incredulously. "Don't tell me that _thing _is someone's pet?!"

Once again, Sphinx hoots in offense and Eir fights off a grin. "He understands you, you know? And yes, he is a pet. Draco's pet to be exact." She says as she takes the package to the bar and takes a seat next to the redheaded assassin while also laying her wand down. "Witches and wizards have used owls to mail letters and packages for as long as we've been around. They're really rather smart and Sphinx is one of the best." The owl hoots appreciatively now, leaving Clint gaping and Steve chuckling as Eir winks at Natasha. "Hey, Natasha, would you mind breaking off a piece of toast for him? He's expecting payment." Natasha blinks once then twice before obliging, tearing off a piece of toast and holding it out for the owl. He happily hops on over, gobbling up the toasted bread before nipping her fingers adoringly. "That's his way of saying _thanks._" Eir quickly explains.

When Sphinx flies up to perch atop the refrigerator, Eir realizes that once again she is to hold on to Sphinx to get his rest.

Clearing his throat, Steve gestures towards the package. "What did your friend send you?"

Eir shrugs, not knowing what Draco would send her since she hadn't heard from in a while but there's a note attached to the package so she quickly picks it up. "Let's read and find out." She quickly tears into the note, summarizing most of it before she reads it aloud. "_Eir, what did I tell you about sending Granger to my home- blah, blah, blah. Heard deatheaters found you- don't die. Here's your bloody pensieve that took Granger a day and half to locate in your home because you don't know how to organize- blah, blah, blah. _Oh_ and take care of Sphinx for a day or two before sending him home._"

With a bright smile, Eir quickly tears into the packaging while hollering up to Sphinx to make himself at home. When she finally has the package open, she gently pulls out a chrome disk before taking a few steps to the side and letting it expand mid-air. When it reaches it's full size and liquid pools in the indentation, Clint snorts.

"A magic bowl. Really?"

"A pensieve." Eir corrects him with a grin. "This is what we use to view one's memories. We can pull out our memories, drop them in the water, and then people can just _drop in._"

Steve, Clint, and Natasha look at the pensieve in a new light, each person getting closer to it. "Is it dangerous?" Natasha asks.

Eir shakes her head. "Nope. There's no possible way to get injured in a memory. Once you're inside, it feels like minutes or even hours- depends on how many memories you're watching at one time- but out here, it'll only be a few seconds to those sitting around." As the three continue to eye the pensieve, Eir grins. "I can show you if you'd like. I have some decent memories that I wouldn't mind others viewing."

The three Avengers share wary looks as Eir laughs. When Clint shrugs, Eir happily picks up her wand from the bar top and takes her place by the pensieve once more where the other three are gathered around. Placing the tip of her wand to her temple, Eir locks eyes with each of her friends. "I'm not focusing on every detail so you won't hear the words clearly about what's going." As she pulls her wand away, the ethereal wisp of a memory is attached to the tip. "But I'll explain what's going on in the first memory so no worries." She drops the first memory in the water and the Avengers watch as the memory floats about in the water. After a few more seconds, the second memory is placed in. "Alright," Eir chuckles at their expressions. "-all you have to do is dip a finger in. It'll feel like you're free falling for a few seconds but it'll be okay. Are you all ready?" Again, Clint shrugs though this time he's sporting an eager smile. With Natasha and Steve's nod, Eir gestures to the pensieve. "Let's dip in then, yeah?"

And without having to be told again, all four slip into Eir's first memory.

* * *

_Eir lands in the perfect crouch, the tips of her fingers of her left hand brushing the grassy land beneath her as she holds herself steady. Hearing two identical grunts, Eir cocks her head to the side only to find Steve and Clint scowling at her, and Natasha standing proud and tall with a smirk adorning her features. _

"_I thought you said we couldn't get hurt." Clint mutters, groaning as he picks himself up and brushes off the back of his jeans. _

_Eir shrugs as she holds a hand out for Steve to get up though he doesn't actually need the help. "So I forgot about the landing. Now nothing else can hurt you. It's all just a memory."_

_Clint continues to mumble as Steve and Natasha actually take a moment to look around them. They are standing just on the inside of some forest in a circular clearing, and a rather small group of kids in school uniforms- were those robes?- hanging off their small frames as they stared ahead._

"_Uh, where exactly are we?" Steve asks as he and Natasha continue to study their surroundings. _

_Eir grins proudly, letting go of Steve's hand as she takes a couple steps forward. "We're just on the edge of the school grounds." She tells them. "If you look over your shoulder, you'll see Hogwarts- the school I attended." The three Avengers take that moment to look where Eir gestured to, their mouths dropping open in shock at the enormous castle off in the distance as well as the forest that surrounded it and the rolling green hills. "You're able to see the castle right now because it's my memory but if you were to fly over Scotland to search for the school yourself, all you would find would be ruins and signs of danger." At the three incredulous looks of curiosity, Eir goes on to explain. "Muggles aren't allowed on school grounds unless they're granted a free pass."_

"_Right." Clint drawls, peering at the castle one last time before turning back to Eir. "So why are we here? What's so great about this memory?"_

_Eir smiles once more, turning towards the group of kids and tells them to follow. "This is my Third Year at Hogwarts and this was my Care of Magical Creatures class. This memory is actually for you, Clint."_

"_Me?"_

"_Mhm." Eir hums as she stops them off to the side of the group so they could see the front line of students. "You see, our teacher Hagrid- that half giant over there with the bushy hair and beard- he had an affinity for monsters so what he is about to show us, well the Council was against it but our Headmaster still approved it."_

_Clint nods along, glancing at said half giant before peering around his surroundings, eager to see what Eir wanted to show him since this was a magical creatures class. "Wait." Natasha speaks up. "If this is your memory, you should be somewhere around here, correct?"_

_Eir's nose scrunches up playfully, chuckling as she nods and points to the far side of the group of kids. "You see that boy with the near white hair? I'm the one with the-"_

"_Ponytail?" Steve suddenly muses. "You actually look quite the same, though you don't look as-"_

"_Haunted?" Eir throws in with a sad smile. "Yeah, I know. I was only ever happy when at school where my parents didn't have direct access to me."_

_Natasha side-eyes the girl, face stoic as she gazes forward and sees exactly why this memory was for her partner Clint. The half giant had wandered further away from the students, coming back with a rope of dead ferrets hanging from around his neck and a hippogriff following him. _

_When the hippogriff starts to clean it's wings with it's beak and Clint had yet to make a comment of awe, Natasha elbows him sharply in the ribs to gain his attention and nods forward. As Clint rubs his sore side and looks to see what Natasha is staring at, his mouth falls open and a sharp intake of breath sounds from Steve._

"_Is that- is that what I think it is?"_

_Eir smiles at Clint's awestruck expression, winking at Natasha who's smiling fondly at the witch who made it possible for Clint to see this. "Mhm. That right there is Buckbeak." She gestures towards the creature. When the group of kids suddenly take several steps back in slight fear sans one student, Steve asks what was going on. "Hagrid asked for a volunteer." She answers as she watches the memory play out. "Hippogriffs are very proud creatures. When approaching a hippogriff, you must do so without offending it and make continuous eye contact. You have to bow before it and if it bows back, you're allowed to pet it. If not, well then you best get your arse out of there because it'll attack and use to nifty talons it has."_

_They watch as a boy with orange hair pushes the dark haired boy forward, Eir snorting as she shakes her head fondly at the scene. The hippogriff fluffs out it's wings, taking in it's surroundings as the boy cautiously steps forward and bows. The hippogriff watches him warily, squawking and flapping it's wings causing the boy to take a step back still in bow._

_The hippogriff continues to stare before finally taking one step forward and bowing it's head._

"_He did it." Clint breathes in childlike awe. "He actually did it."_

"_Yep." Eir pops the 'p'. "Keep watching though."_

_The three avengers do as told, watching as the boy warily steps forward with his hand outstretched and finally pets the hippogriff. Both parties seem content until the half giant suddenly picks up the boy and places him on the hippogriffs back._

"_He didn't." Clint gapes._

"_He did." Eir laughs as Hagrid slaps the hippogriff on it's bum, sending it off in a sprint passed them before it spread it's wings and took flight. Smiling at the hippogriff taking flight, Eir lets herself watch the memory fondly before her smile turns sad. "This was the first and last time we saw Buckbeak. When they come back, Draco thinks that everything Hagrid told us was a lie so he struts up to the hippogriff without bowing."_

"_Draco?" Steve murmurs, turning back to look at the blonde that was standing next to Eir's memory!self. "That's why he looks so familiar."_

"_Yeah." Eir gulps. "That's him. The annoying little prat offends Buckbeak and Buckbeak uses his talons. Draco's father then tries having the hippogriff executed but Buckbeak escapes." She shrugs as if it's no big deal._

_They watch as the hippogriff comes back but the environment around them starts to fade and swirl into something new._

"_What's happening?" Steve asks, moving closer to Eir so they're practically touching._

"_It's switching to the second memory now. This won't last long since there's no talking and, well, since Clint saw the creature that he was most fascinated by, I figured it was only fair Natasha see hers."_

_Natasha whirls around, eyes wide and Eir can't help but smile. This time, it's Clint smiling fondly at Eir for doing something for his partner._

_As the once bright surroundings of the forest turn dark, Eir gestures to the scene that's behind Natasha and Clint. The group seems to pair off, Natasha with Clint and Eir with Steve as they move forward to get a better look. Young Eir stands in between them, a black cloak wrapped around her shoulders and hood shadowing her face. In her hand, she holds a basket while using her other hand to pull something out and toss it on the ground before her._

"_What are tossing? Meat?" Natasha asks, her gaze flickering around the place to spot a thestral._

"_Mhm. They prefer to eat raw meat." Eir tells her just as a thestral foal cautiously steps forward to gobble down a piece of meat. It's pure white eyes blink up at memory!Eir, it's small leathery wings flapping a bit as it cautiously walks even closer. It's body's coat is so slick and clings to every bone that it's bone structure is easily identifiable. "Look. Here comes it's mother."_

_A more larger thestral steps forward, it's nose to the ground as it sniffs out the meat memory!Eir had tossed out. "Are these dangerous?" Steve fidgets in place, tempted to put himself between Eir and the thestral before Eir reminds him that they're in a memory._

"_No." Natasha answers for Eir. "I read that they can be quite tame and will even offer rides to witches and wizards. Am I correct?"_

"_Indeed." Eir nods approvingly. "It's quite the sight for someone who can't see them though. Since thestrals are only viewable by those who have witnessed death, a rider who has not witnessed death appears to be riding nothing but air."_

_Eir lets Natasha and Clint move forward, telling them that they wouldn't be able to touch but they could get a closer look if they had wanted. They keep walking until they're nearly side-by-side with the creatures and while Steve is just as fascinated, he chooses to stay by Eir's side. After a few more moments, the memory starts to blur and swirl._

* * *

"Now that.. was awesome!" Clint blurts the moment the four find themselves back in Avengers Tower with Sphinx hooting at them and welcoming them back.

The remaining three chuckle at Clint's enthusiasm and Natasha can't help but agree. "Yes, thank you. It's amazing what your kind is capable of."

"It's no problem, really." Eir smiles at her. "It's just too bad I've never seen a unicorn. I bet Bruce would've liked that." The four suddenly laugh, thinking of Bruce and his fascination with the unicorns. Out of all the creatures, it just so happened that unicorns fascinated him the most. "Now when you talk to your Director, you may tell him that I have a pensieve."

"Why would Fury care for this object?" Steve wonders.

"Because I don't think he trusts me." Eir shrugs nonchalantly. "Everyone here at the tower easily took yours and Thor's words about me but it seems Fury will need a bit more convincing." She smiles feebly. "If he wants, he can take a look at the memories of my past."

Natasha nods once, going back to her stool she first started out on when the elevator door pings open. When Pepper's familiar voice reaches their ears, the group relaxes but then the second set of heels clicking against the floor make them freeze once more. Eyes dart frantically back and forth before Eir remembers that the pensieve is floating _mid-air. _

The second Pepper and her guest come into view, Eir reaches up and grips the pensieve in both hands to make it seem like she was carrying it and that it was not floating by magic. There's a young female by Pepper's side gazing about curiously, her blonde hair cut short in a bob that reaches just below her chin. Features seem almost aristocratic, very pointed and angular but with kind doe green eyes. Very little makeup mars the girl's face and even though they immediately know this is Pepper's college graduate secretary, the dark pin-striped skirt and white blouse make her seem a little bit older.

At everyone's strained yet amused expressions, Pepper falters in her steps and eyes them all curiously. "What's going on here?"

"N-nothing." Steve stammers at the same time Sphinx hoots from his perch atop the refrigerator.

Pepper and her secretary turn around at the noise, Pepper's eyes going wide. "Is that an owl? What's an owl doing in here?!"

Facing back around to Steve, Eir, Natasha, and Clint- Eir nods at Clint's back. "Bird boy thought it funny to try and tame one."

"Hey!" Clint yelps as he whirls around on Eir, Natasha and Steve fighting off grins as Sphinx hoots disapprovingly at the lie.

Eir snickers and shrugs, and when Pepper figures it has something to do with Eir and her abilities, she lets it slide by changing the topic and gathers their attention. "Everyone, I just wanted to introduce you all to my secretary. Samantha.. meet Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Eir. Guys, meet Samantha."

The blonde finally gives the team her attention with a nod, her warm smile coming off as a tad bit forced and very uninterested to the trained eye. Though when her eyes land on Eir, her smile falters and her kind eyes suddenly get a cold hard glint in them. The team minus Pepper see the sudden change in Samantha, everyone shifting just a little closer to Eir but the moment Pepper calls out to Samantha, the innocent secretary is suddenly all warm smiles and kind eyes once again.

The drastic change in her demeanor puts them on alert but since they don't want to give anything away, they let it slide for the mean time and chalk it up to the usual female cattiness.

Eir plasters on her most false smile before moving the pensieve into Steve's hands. "Sorry you couldn't meet everyone." She meets the blonde's gaze head on. "Bruce is down in the labs, Pepper's leash on Tony is apparently not tight enough," she giggles when Pepper sighs and rolls her eyes. "And Thor is with his Lady love in New Mexico at the moment."

"It's quite alright." The blonde smiles sweetly. "I'm sure I can meet them another time."

The flash of coldness in the blonde's eyes instantly sets Eir on edge but since no-one else catches it, she shrugs it off. She was sure Pepper had done all the appropriate background checks, including Tony who wouldn't let just anyone into the Tower, so there was no reason to be suspicious of the blonde.

Right?

* * *

**Lol. Several of you figured it out last chapter that something was fishy with Samantha. Big virtual high fives for you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, this story broke 100 reviews! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :) Your thoughts and opinions really do make my day that much better.**

* * *

Floor Ninety-Three of Avengers Tower was immediately dubbed Magic Central after the secretary incident. Of course, people were still allowed on the floor but only if escorted by Pepper, Eir, or any member of the Avengers team, and they had to call ahead of time if they were bringing a visitor so Eir could quickly hid her magical items.

Upon spotting the not-so-stealthy owl perched on the refrigerator, Tony squawked and demanded to know what a dirty bird was doing inside his tower. Sphinx had hooted in offense, fluffing his wings in outrage, and only calmed when Eir filled in Tony how owls were some of the smartest and clean creatures from her community. When he was put in his place, Tony then pleaded with Pepper if he could please have an owl of his own.

Pepper had denied his request numerous of times but every denied attempt had her smiling and eventually laughing. When Tony had eventually given up, Pepper caught Eir's eye and winked. Whether Tony knew it or not, he would be getting his owl whenever Eir had the chance to drag Pepper to the Wizarding Community so she could pick it out.

The day Sphinx was set to head on back home, Eir penned a quick note for Hermione, giving the fellow witch a list of candy she needed purchased from _Honeydukes _and numerous bottles of Firewhiskey_. _She quickly explained that since she was spending Christmas with the Avengers and some new friends, she wanted the candy to make them candy bags as gifts seeing as magical candy would be sure to amuse them rather than regular candy. After enclosing her note in an envelope, she quickly dished out more than enough galleons and sickles, and deposited them in a pouch so Hermione had the spending money. Then quickly feeding Sphinx a few crackers and water, she sent Sphinx on his way to deliver Hermione the message and then told him to return back to Draco when he was finished.

With an affectionate nip to her fingers, Sphinx was soon on his way home.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

With the Avengers and Eir only allowed to be roam Avengers Tower and the Helicarrier, life was really starting to become dull. With the whole deatheater fiasco, it seemed like every other villain put their plans on hold to watch the outcome of the Avenger's newest enemy.

Currently, Eir and Steve found themselves thrown on the comfortable sofa where everyone usually hung out now-a-days on the communal floor. She was stretched out, her legs thrown over Steve's lap as her photo album- which was filled with hundreds of wizarding photos- rested on her shins that Steve was flipping through.

The comfortableness which the two expressed with one another brought a smile to Pepper's face when she had passed through earlier and a wink from Clint who had to be dragged out of the room by Natasha to go get a workout. Bruce didn't pay them no mind, only coming onto the floor to find his lunch that he had ordered via JARVIS before making his way back down to the labs.

The ocean life documentary Eir had been watching blacks out into a commercial and Tony chooses that moment to make his appearance.

"What are my two favorite lovebirds up to today?"

"Shove it, Stark." Eir immediately mutters, her eyes never leaving the TV as Steve snorts in amusement. She takes Tony's teasing like a champ, only firing back at him with a grin so he knows she really isn't annoyed by him.

Tony then takes a seat on the arm rest of the sofa nearest Steve, his shit-eating grin never wavering and his chosen drink of alcohol in hand. Eir's gaze quickly darts from the TV to Tony, her eyes narrowing in suspicion when he remains quiet. He casts a brief glance down towards what Steve is flipping through only to do a double take and then slightly gape.

"What is- how is that- _huh?_"

"Cat got your tongue, Stark?" Eir smirks which earns a quick glare from said man. "Come on, then. Spit it out."

"Are the pictures actually moving?!"

"Mhm." Steve answers for his witchy friend. "Apparently wizarding photos move. They can even have portraits painted of themselves that come to life after they've passed to continue on-"

"But trust me," Eir cuts in. "-the portraits aren't at all that fascinating. Back home, we had portraits of all our ancestors and they yapped and yapped and yapped." Eir sighs with a roll of her eyes. "It was bloody annoying. Pompous arses spewing nothing but blood purity nonsense."

Tony flashes her a brief smirk at her bluntness of dislike for her family before getting more comfortable to watch the pictures as Steve flipped through them. When one too many photos of Eir with a certain blonde haired, snobbish looking boy stared up at him, he just couldn't help his curiosity.

"Is this an ex-boyfriend?" He asks, eyes never leaving the pages.

Without needing to take a look, Eir shakes her head. "Was never allowed to date when I was younger."

"No surprise there." Tony snorts. Steve pauses the flipping of pages, tilting his head up at Tony and waiting for him to explain. When he catches both Steve and Eir looking at him, he shrugs. "What? You were a cute kid." He says and points to the pictures of a younger Eir smiling brightly with the blonde boy. "If you were my daughter, I wouldn't have let you date either."

Steve opens his mouth to respond only to snap it shut a second later and nod in agreement. "It wasn't that." Eir laughs. "I was allowed to date but _only _if it were that blonde boy, Draco, in the photos you see."

"Why?" Steve mutters, glancing at each photo of Draco with Eir before giving his full attention to said witch.

Eir smiles internally, wanting so bad to see their reactions for what she was about to reveal and only gives her answer when Tony brought his drink up to his lips. "Because he was my betrothed." And there goes Tony spluttering in his drink and Steve going wide-eyed while leaning out from under Tony and his spluttering. "Draco and I had been betrothed when we were still in our Mum's wombs."

"Excuse me?" Tony squawks. "People still do that? Contracts and all?"

"Contracts and all." Eir nods. "Only it was worse for us because everything is bound by magic."

Tony gapes, shaking his head in disbelief while Steve frowns and slumps in on himself. "Are you still?" His eyes quickly dart to her hands, his gaze zeroing in on her ring finger. "Or did you marry him as your parents planned?"

With a brilliant smile, Eir shakes her head. "Even though we didn't like it because we had grew up as best friends before we found out, Draco and I were to be married after we graduated from Hogwarts." She shrugs nonchalantly. "But then the war happened faster than anyone anticipated and our parents put the wedding on hold until after Voldemort reigned over our community and yours. We were then to be married to continue the pure-blood race."

Nose scrunched up in disgust, Tony stands to take a seat on one of the single sofa chairs. "What happened to their plans since that Volde-_whatever_ kicked the bucket?"

"Draco's father got sent to Azkaban for being a loyal deatheater and since Draco was the heir to the Malfoy fortune, all contracts and leases to their home and vaults got signed over to him when he settled back in at home." She grins rather smugly now. "And since my father died and mum went missing after being branded a loyal deatheater, all contracts and leases got signed over to me. The moment we had say so, we terminated that idiotic contract and remained as we always had been. Friends."

"You really dodged a bullet there, didn't you?" Steve finally manages a feeble smile.

"You've no idea." She chuckles, sitting up and removing her legs from Steve's lap to sit closer to him and peer at the photos. "Though he's my best friend, Draco's a git. And besides, I'd have made a horrible wife."

Eir gets so caught up in reminiscing while looking at the photos that she doesn't see Steve's fond grin or Tony's smug smirk while looking at the two.

Yes, it was only a matter of time before the two took their head's out of their bums.

..

..

When the sun had finally set and everyone started to make their way back to the floor, one by one, they noticed Eir rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and/or huffing and puffing in aggravation as she looked for something to eat.

Pepper plus the team were bouncing off dinner ideas on one another that they could have JARVIS order but Eir is determined to have something home-cooked. The cabinets are mostly stocked with Pop-Tarts and cereal, and there is absolutely no meat in the refrigerator- ot that she could cook anything other than pasta but she figured Steve or Clint or maybe even Pepper would lend a helping hand when they saw her failing miserably.

"We're ordering Indian." Clint shouts from the living room. "You sure you don't want anything?"

Eir sighs, placing her hands on her hips as she sulkily pads barefoot into the living room- a pout forming. "Sure. Why not."

Clint grins at her response as she plops down in her seat next to Steve, Steve laughing as he reaches up to tug at her braid. Tony smirks at her, shaking his head in amusement. "How did you ever feed yourself back home? From the way you described your parents, they didn't seem the type to cook and from what Steve's mentioned, you only do pasta."

She playfully scowls, elbowing Steve in the ribs for telling them her lack of cooking abilities. "We had house elves." She mumbles.

"I-I'm sorry but _what?_" Tony perks up in his seat as Pepper, Bruce, and Steve turn to face Eir. "Did you just say house elves?"

"Yes?" Eir gulps, shrinking down in her seat as Clint and Natasha join in with the staring and disbelief. "They're tiny creatures who are only bought by Pure-Blood families or passed down from generation to generation. They'll do anything and everything they're asked of. Some are bloody annoying, though, following their Masters and Mistresses beliefs on blood purity. "

"Seriously?" Clint frowns. "Did yours do that?"

"Most of them did." Eir tells him honestly. "But my personal elf, she didn't. She cried to me frequently because the other elves treated her badly for not spewing remarks about the 'mudbloods'- a rather disgusting term for muggleborn witches and wizards." She quickly explains. "Mousy was- _is _very loyal and awaiting my call to join me here in the States. Draco's currently looking after her and once everything's over with, I can magic a pantry for her in my kitchen where she'll sleep. I don't have to worry about hiding her from Steve now or any other visitors since you know what I am."

"Pantry?" Pepper frowns. "You'll give her only a pantry to sleep in?"

"It's how they grew up." Eir answers with a frown of her own. "I've tried giving her more but she breaks down into a fit and won't accept it, and I won't force her to accept. I only managed to get her to finally accept payment for what she does for me even though I'm currently not asking her to do anything for me other than wait."

"Interesting." Tony hums in thought. "What exactly does a house elf look like?"

"Like a walking and talking hairless cat with bat ears." At everyone's incredulous look, Eir howls with laughter. "Oh my Merlin." She continues to giggle. "You lot should see your faces!" She continues to laugh, her giggles slowly dying down as she smiles at them all. "They're really odd looking, to be honest. They have really big eyes that are hard to resist and are very, very quiet. They'll clean up without having to be told and are at your beck and call for when you're hungry or need something from a different room."

"Have you spoken to her since you left?" Pepper questions.

Eir nods with a feeble grin. "Draco wrote me a while back. He says she's waiting rather impatiently for me and keeps crying."

"Call her then." Tony blurts and immediately gains everyone's attention including Eir's shocked one. "What? You said she's waiting for you and it doesn't seem these deatheaters are going to go away anytime soon. Might as well give her a room here, too, until you can take her home. Or you know, live here even after everything's over." He shrugs innocently. "Everyone already lives here except you and Steve. It wouldn't be a problem to make it permanent and add a small room for the elf."

Eir gapes at him, eyes wide as she doesn't know what to say. Everything everyone's ever said about Tony Stark is the complete opposite to what she's witnessed. Yeah, he's an arrogant prat but _only sometimes. _A little less than half the time, he's actually more than pretty decent. Looking to Pepper since she is apparently Tony's better half, she finds the strawberry blonde smiling fondly at Tony's back before looking up to meet her gaze and giving her a nod of encouragement.

She feels a squeeze to her hand and looking down, she finds Steve squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Go on. Call her if you'd like."

Eir's answering radiant smile brings smiles and grins to every other face in the room. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she stands in the middle of the room before fidgeting in place with a nervous smile. "I really wasn't lying when I said house elves are odd looking. Please don't voice your thoughts aloud about her, she's rather an emotion little thing." She chuckles.

"We won't." Steve assures her.

Breathing out in relief, Eir collects herself and calms down as to not put Mousy on edge. When she's well put together, she clears her throat and closes her eyes. "Mousy!" She calls out to no-one in particular. "Mousy, you can come now. It's safe for you to come home."

There's a distinct _pop! _followed by a rather girlish yelp from Tony followed by the sound of a slap to Tony's chest from Pepper. There's a sudden high-pitched wail of happiness from the two foot creature with spindly arms and legs. Eir had been correct in telling them house elves had too large eyes and bat ears but they hadn't expected it to look like an actual hairless cat. A hairless cat who is dressed in a small silk dress with _Mousy _embroidered on the left side of it's chest and a B embroidered near the bottom hem.

"Oh, Mistress Banning!" The house elf cries. "Mousy has missed you so, so much!" She hugs Eir's legs with fierce compassion, her too big eyes welling with happy tears.

"There, there, Mousy." Eir smiles, reaching down and patting her elf on the back.

"Mistress?" Clint suddenly muses, his eyes darting back and forth between Eir and the house elf that wrapped herself around Eir's legs.

"Mistress. Master." Eir shrugs as if it doesn't bother her. "It's what they call their owners. I've tried for years to get her to call me _Eir _but trust me, it doesn't work." Mousy, having realized her Mistress wasn't alone, releases her Mistress' legs only to scramble behind them and peer up at the strangers sitting around the room in various stages of amusement and awe. "It's okay, Mousy, they're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes. Friends." Eir smiles reassuringly at her before kneeling down and pointing out each individual. "That bloke over there, the one with the goatee and dark hair is Tony Stark. He's the one who owns this Tower and told me to call you so we can live here while the deatheaters are causing problems."

Mousy blinks owlishly, her gaze falling on Tony. "T-thank you, sir! Thank you very much."

"No problem, short stuff."

Tony's wink and smile eases a bit of Mousy's fear, the elf relaxing just a little. "And that nice lady at Tony's side is Pepper. She's Tony's better half." Tony doesn't argue and Pepper is kind enough to smile and wave at the house elf. "The bloke in purple dress shirt and glasses, that's Dr. Banner or Bruce." Eir smiles politely at him as he greets Mousy with a smile as well. "The lady with flaming red hair is Natasha and the man next to her is Clint."

"Hey." Clint nods in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well, sir."

"And last but not least," Eir chuckles and points at the last person. "We have Steve. He was my first friend here in New York."

"Hi. Mousy, is it?" Steve leans forward in his seat, hand stretched out as if to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Oh, I quite like him." Mousy squeaks into Eir's ear with a smile. She quickly reaches forward to shake Steve's hand before scrambling back to her Mistress' side.

"I quite like him, too." Eir murmurs softly so no-one hears, winking at her house elf who beams up at her.

A silence falls over the room, Mousy's appearance throwing everyone off even though they had knew she was coming. When it starts to become uncomfortable and Mousy starts to fidget under the stares, Tony claps his hands and immediately stands. "Okay, so is everyone still feeling Indian?"

There are murmurs of approval even as Mousy looks up curiously to Eir for an explanation, the house elf needing another explanation when Tony suddenly calls upon JARVIS. After the explanation of muggle technology was out of the way, Mousy suddenly seems ecstatic to be in the presence of so many nice muggles.

With Tony quickly placing their order with JARVIS, the team takes Mousy's giddiness in stride. For being such a small little thing, she had much energy to display when she isn't afraid of them any longer.

When the food had finally arrived and everyone started to gather in the kitchen, Mousy asks where it is she is to retire to when Pepper encourages the house elf to eat with them. Mousy had politely refused, saying an elf was to never eat with her superiors but Pepper wouldn't hear none of it. After much encouraging from Pepper, Eir, Steve, and Tony, the tiny house elf burst into joyful tears before wrapping herself around Pepper's legs and then Eir's in thanks and ate Indian food for the first time with her Mistress and friends.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

After spending a week with Eir's house elf, the Avengers and Pepper oddly grew accustomed to her right away. Especially when Eir gave her money and sent her to pick up several magical ingredients plus food for Mousy to cook.

Mousy had spent only the one night in Eir's room before the pantry was cleaned out and then magically expanded to Mousy's liking. And when Tony found out that Mousy could cook a mean treacle tart, Tony was willing to pay her in muggle money if she continued to cook for everyone. Of course, she refused the money but Eir promised that she'd up the elf's pay little by little so she didn't notice right away.

Since they were still all in danger with the deatheaters roaming out in the streets, Eir felt it necessary to fill in Mousy about everything that had went down. The house elf took the news well, only crying twice when she found out her Mistress had been stunned unconscious. She was told of the restrictions about not leaving the communal floor or the floor where Steve and Eir's rooms resided, the only exceptions being long distance apparition to Diagon Alley back in their homeland or the magical community in New York where Eir recently found out resided at the base of the Statue of Liberty.

With Mousy having grown quite fond of everyone, the group grew custom to being addressed by their surnames by someone who wasn't JARVIS.

* * *

**So this chapter was more filler than anything. Sorry there was no action for you to enjoy but the drama and suspicions will return soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The closer Christmas got, the more comfortable the Avengers, Eir, and Pepper became being subjected to the Tower. Especially since an owl delivered a rather large package which held several shrunken chests, each chest sporting each of their names. They were quite shocked that Eir got something for everyone so when Eir wasn't around, they managed to shop either online or via JARVIS and buy a couple of items for the witch in return.

When Tony and Clint were adamant about sneaking under the tree to try and open their gifts early, Eir spelled the gifts to electrocute whoever touched them before Christmas day. And so with the excitement of a drama free holiday coming up, they let themselves become comfortable in their environment.

But when the Avengers got the call from Agent Hill that Director Fury needed them on the Helicarrier in ten minutes along with Eir and an object which recently came into her possession that Agent Romanoff spoke of, everyone sans Natasha and Steve moaned and groaned about work so close to their favorite holiday.

The ten minute mark was approaching but yet no-one had been sent in any aircraft to give them a lift.

Tapping his foot in aggravation, Tony checked his watch one more time. "Does he expect me to fly everyone up there on my own or what?" He rolls his eyes. "That's a lot of back and forth." He then mumbles as he eyes the rest of the team.

Eir sighs, having had enough of Tony's whining. "Natasha or Clint, can you please get Hill back on the line and tell her to have the debrief room cleared out. You know, the room Fury took me into they day I was released to pick up my belongings from my apartment? Tell her to have it cleared of everyone except for Fury and herself if he wants her there."

Natasha nods, pulling out a cell from her back pocket and stepping away from the group to make the call.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asks as he sidles up to Eir, hip-checking her playfully as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I'm thinking of just _popping _in." She grins mischievously. "I can apparate, remember? It's about time you see it and experience it. I'll take you while Mousy follows seconds later with the rest of the team."

Bruce hesitantly raises his hand as if asking permission to speak. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Maybe they can send a jet down for me." He mumbles. "I'm not sure the Other Guy will handle magical traveling very well."

"I forgot about that." Eir then frowns, biting her lower lip sheepishly. "If I may ask, what exactly sets the _Other Guy _off?"

Bruce smiles at her to let her know that it was okay to ask. "Surprises mostly. I can usually keep it under control unless something elevates my heart rate faster than I can anticipate it."

"I see." Eir drawls. "What if there's a way to keep you calm? Will you try it?"

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

Natasha is suddenly off the phone, coming back to the team to give the confirmation that the room had been cleared. With a secretive grin, Eir calls upon Mousy. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Mousy, will you be a dear and retrieve a vial of the calming draught from my room? And while you're at it, bring the pensieve as well." With a nod, Mousy disappears with a _pop! _only to returns seconds later with a vial of amber liquid and the pensieve tucked beneath one arm. Once Eir shrinks the pensieve to pocket it, she asks Mousy to stay after taking the draught from the house elf. "Here you go, Doctor." She grins at Bruce as she hands over the vial. "Drink up. It'll keep you calm for at least an hour."

"A-are you sure?" He takes the vial, skeptical about the draught and it's effects since he isn't exactly an average human anymore. The rest of the team seem skeptical as well, if not wary, but after some reassurance Bruce uncorks the vial and knocks back it's contents.

The moment Bruce flashes them a goofy grin, Tony and Clint fight back snickers while Eir groans. "Jarvis," Eir calls out. "-if you will, please, remind to me tone down the moonstone next time I make a batch of the calming draught."

"_Of course, Ms. Banning." _JARVIS answers. _"Will that be all?"_

"Yes, thank you!"

"_You're most welcome."_

Eir claps once, gaining the room's attention. "Well now that that's out of the way, let's get going!" She sidles up to Steve, looping her arm through his with a grin. "Just a warning, apparating can be quite disorientating for first timers." She chuckles. "I'll take Steve first and when I call for Mousy, she'll bring you in seconds later. Apparition only works if one's already been to said location and since Mousy hasn't, she can just follow my call. Clear?"

Everyone nods in agreement, Mousy stepping up to Natasha and Bruce and holding out her hands for them to grab hold of. Eir then tells Clint and Tony to just grab hold of either Natasha and Bruce, and to hold on for the ride.

..

..

Fury is waiting rather patiently in the debrief room, his one eye staring straight ahead at the gray-blue wall in front of him. Apparently Agent Hill had been requested to clear out this specific room by the witch so he knew some form of magic is going to be performed.

A moment later, he gets his answer when Eir Banning and Steve Rogers appear from thin air with a distinct _popping _noise. The girl is all smiles while Steve looks as if he is barely holding himself together.

"Director." Eir greets him as Steve shakily takes a seat.

"Ms. Banning." He nods at her. "Where's the rest of my team?"

She holds up her pointer finger at him before closing her eyes. "Mousy, you may bring them in now."

Before Fury can ask who she is speaking with, yet another _pop! _is heard but this time, a little hairless rat-like creature is the cause. Holding it's hands are a rather amused Dr. Banner, a sickly pale Agent Romanoff, and Stark and Barton who are dry-heaving by the back wall.

"Never.. never again." Tony pants as he and Barton stumble into the wall, barely holding themselves up.

Steve offers Natasha a rather sympathetic smile as she too looks as if she were barely holding the contents of her stomach in. "That was most fun." Bruce smiles fondly. "I look forward to that again. Thank you, Mousy." He mutters, bending down and patting the creature on it's head before taking his seat.

"Is he- is he under the influence?!" Fury barks, leaning forward to get a look at the team. "What the hell happened to these guys? And what the hell is that thing?" He points at Mousy with a glare.

Eir's sudden amusement fades as she returns the glare at Fury. "No, he is not under the influence. It's just a calming draught so we could travel by apparation and not wake the Other Guy. And that _thing _just so happens to be a _she._" She continues to glare quite defiantly. "She is Mousy, my house elf, and it will do you some good to be nice to her."

Fury continues to glare before looking out at the assembled team and relaxes once more in his chair. "Fine." Settling in, he looks to Eir. "Now down to business. I'm well aware you know why I've asked for this meeting. You're the one who told Agent Romanoff to tell me about your nifty little memory viewer."

"Of course." Eir calms down as well before taking a seat next to Steve. "You appear to be a man who does not take one's word for it so I figured if you saw the memories of what I've already told you, well then there'd be no need for you to not trust me." The rest of the team slowly take their seat, Mousy choosing to stand in the corner of the room while her Mistress and friends spoke to the scary muggle. Without waiting for Fury to speak once more, she pulls free her pensieve, enlarging it above the table and letting it float mid-air. "While I am willing to let you view my past, I am _not _willing to join you." She tells him, her face passive. "I've lived this once and that was enough for several lifetimes. You and whoever of your choosing may dip in while we wait for you to resurface."

Fury contemplates her words, his one eye narrowing and jaw clenching before he nods. Curiosity will always be his downfall. "And you're sure this is completely safe?"

"Positive." She nods. "The moment you dip your finger in, it'll feel like you're free falling into the memory. Once you land, you must remember that they can't see you and you can't interact with them. You must stay close to my memory!self so the memory doesn't drag you along. While it'll feel like half an hour or longer in there, it'll only be seconds out here."

"Fair enough." Fury then immediately reaches up to the comm at his ear, calling in Agent Hill. Once the Agent enters the room and Fury fills her in that he wants her to go with him, she agrees after hearing what to expect of being in a memory.

The moment the two travelers quiet, Eir produces her wand and makes herself think of her ugly past. She pulls memory after memory from her mind, Bruce awing at the sight while Tony is captivated by the wisps of the witch's memories.

Before she gives the go for Fury and Hill to enter, she feels a hand squeeze her knee under the table and when she looks to see who the owner of said hand is, she finds Steve smiling reassuringly at her. Her past is horrendous, at least while in the care of her parents and Voldemort running about, and she is scared of Fury and Hill's reactions to her when they resurface from her memories. Would they change their opinion about her and deem her just as evil? Or would they show pity every time they laid eyes on her?

When she feels it is time, Eir gestures for them to go on in. Without hesitating, Fury and Hill each dip a finger in and are sucked into the pensieve, and out of view.

Eir's leg bounces nervously while Steve keeps his hand on her knee, and Tony and Clint are still groaning about being sick. Bruce seems to be the only content one while Natasha finally looks as if she has some color back in her cheeks.

As predicted, seconds later Fury and Hill are redeposited back into the room. Both are stoic as ever though Hill looks rather ashen. She avoids any and all eye contact, and Fury has eyes only for Eir.

"I know you told us this before we took a look but you still should have warned us." He stares at Eir. "That was-" He pauses, trying to find the right words. "-I have no words for what you've been through." He then settles for. "Deatheaters are a lot more dangerous than I anticipated."

"I'm sorry." Eir dips her head in apology. "And yes, they are, but don't worry about the team. They've been studying the different types of curses and hexes and the color of lights they produce so they know which ones they need to avoid. Your team is in good hands."

Fury doesn't bother to argue and instead actually _fidgets _with his leather coat before turning on his heel and heading for the door. Agent Hill is close to follow though her visibly shaking form has caught everyone off guard. Before the Agent exits the door, she chances a brief look at the witch she witnessed being tortured only to get a sad smile in return. S.H.I.E.L.D seriously got lucky with this particular witch dropping right into their laps and offering up every resource she had. With a nod of acknowledgment, Agent Hill shuts the door behind her on her way out.

"If we're done here, I'd like to go home." Eir mumbles suddenly. When no-one makes any protests other than from Clint and Tony who make it clear they were not traveling with Mousy again, the rest of the team are apparated back to Avengers Tower.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

**Two days before Christmas Eve..**

Steve was in a bit of a pickle while he was situated at the kitchen bar.

Ever since he had come out of his shell from living in the past, he found himself able to interact with the female gender rather easily. But since Eir had popped into his life, he found himself unsure and second-guessing his interactions with her, and reverting back to his blushing ways.

And they were only _friends. _

Sure, she was an attractive female but when he had first met her, but all he was interested in was being her friend. Then right off the bat, she asked for his help in painting her apartment and things became rather easy between the two of them after that. He slowly found himself bribing and teasing her with Coca-Cola and spent day after day just sitting on the front steps of their apartment building as they got to know each other more. He delved into his sketches while she took up photography and he couldn't help but fall little by little for her.

Then the whole debacle with the deatheaters happened and she proved to be an even bigger mystery with her mysteriousness falling away as he pieced together her story after she gave them plenty. Her past only made him feel for her more, wanting to shield her from the horrors of every day life but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

His team- his friends- easily took to her presence and even more so- her magic. She managed to do the impossible which was bring the team closer together and surprisingly, there hadn't been a fight between any of them. His friends teased her and she sometimes teased right back but what caught his attention the most was when Tony would tease her about a relationship between himself and Eir. She would sometimes blush and splutter which he found quite _cute _or on days she was feeling brave, she'd play along with it.

Said witch suddenly pulled him from his thoughts, Eir twirling Mousy around by the hand in the kitchen as the tiny elf made them an early dinner. Mousy was another reason that Steve found himself falling for Eir. While Mousy was a servant of Eir's, Eir didn't treat the elf as such. Sure she asked for help but only every now and then, and mostly with cooking. Instead of being treated like a servant, or treated like other Pure-Bloods treated their house elves, Eir treated Mousy like a friend.

It was obvious to everyone who met Mousy that she absolutely adored Eir and tried her best to make everyone happy when they called for her. While she did belong to Eir, the witch let the house elf know that it was okay to help the others should they call for assistance.

Eir plops down into the available seat next to Steve, knocking her shoulder into his. "What has you so quiet tonight, sir?" The lilt of her voice coming out quite airy makes him grin.

"Nothing." He shakes his head.

"Thou shall not lie, Mr. Rogers." She then teases. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

Steve's amused expression falters but is too slow to mask it so when Eir sees it, her own amusement dying down. One look at Eir has him internally panicking but after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he figures he has nothing to lose. Eir is the nicest and most laid back person he'd ever met so if things don't turn out as he expects, he figures she won't let their friendship become awkward. Hell, he'd make sure too.

"Do you like me?"

The blurted and rushed question catches Eir a bit off guard, she having to take a moment before the words click in and a brilliant smile tilts the corner of her lips upward. Steve takes this as a good sign. "Of course, I like you, silly! I wouldn't be your friend otherwise."

And yeah, Steve visibly deflates at that. "No." He awkwardly clears his throat. "I mean do you _like _me?" Eir's own smile now falters, her smile forming a thin line as her brows crinkle together in confusion. Upon seeing this, Steve suddenly feels stupid for even asking. "I-I'm sorry. That was crossing the line. Just for-"

"No!" Eir squeaks, jumping from her seat when Steve makes a move to stand. "Wait.. just wait." She breathes out, letting herself sit only when it appears Steve isn't going to make a run for it. "Do _you _like _me? _Other than just being a friend, obviously." The dusting of pink on Steve's cheeks burn brighter and Eir has her answer. Clapping her hands together and leaving them clasped just over her heart, Eir smiles brightly once more. "Feelings mutual, Mr. Rogers." She then winks at him.

Steve blinks in surprise before he flashes a bright smile right back, sighing and then slumping in relief. "Really?"

"Mhm. It all started with a picture." She laughs at him. "The picture you took of the two of us in front of our apartment building. The one I have framed in my room now."

"I think mine started the moment I found I could lure you away from your apartment with Cola."

Eir laughs yet again, resting her elbows on the bar top and leaning forward. She smiles fondly at the memories the two of them shared before she sighs sadly and turns to stare him in the eye. "Given what we've just admitted to, I think it's best we wait to pursue anything after the deatheaters are taken care of." She now smiles sadly. "If they figure out that we mean something more to each other- other than just friends- they'll single us out and be crueler than normal. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because I liked you more than just a friend."

Oddly enough, Steve understands.

Nodding in agreement, Eir and Steve grin at one another at having cleared things up and opened up a new path for themselves when the air vent cover that led to the kitchen suddenly falls to the floor. Eir yelps in surprise, Steve sighs, and Mousy merely looks curious.

Clint then falls from the open vent, his smug smile telling Steve and Eir that he just heard everything. Steve and Eir roll their eyes while Clint turns to Mousy. "Hey, pipsqueak! Will you go alert Tony and Nat that they've lost the bet? I'll give you half the winnings." He bribes.

Eir is more stunned by the fact that Mousy agrees rather than there was a bet going on. She's even more surprised when Mousy disappears with a _pop!_ and even more so when Mousy reappears and confirms with a tinkling laugh that Mr. Stark and Ms. Romanoff are on the way up. Clint high-fives the tiny elf before taking an empty seat and waits to see his teammates reactions.

When Tony and Natasha finally make said appearance, Tony is sulking at having lost their bet and Natasha doesn't seem too upset about not winning. Apparently they had bet when the two would confess their feelings to one another- Tony betting on Valentine's Day, Natasha on New Year's, and Clint on Christmas. Since neither of them got the actual date, they went with who got it the closest and Clint came out the winner.

"I don't even want to hear it." Tony pouts as he takes his own seat. "You two couldn't wait for just a couple more months?" Without waiting for their answer, he just plows right on. "You know what, nevermind. I don't wanna hear it. Just give me my food. Maybe then I'll mock the two of you for actually getting your head out of your asses."

Steve and Eir just laugh, shaking their head in amusement at Tony's bad mood.

"Wait for Pepper and Bruce to show and then we'll eat." Eir tells him but Tony shakes his head.

"Pepper called in earlier this afternoon saying she was working late and Bruce said he'll come up when he's finished with whatever he's working on."

The team takes his word for it and Mousy serves up their food.

..

..

After having been fed to their fill, everyone retires to sit in front of the TV while Mousy magicked the kitchen clean and kept the leftovers under a stasis charm to keep it warm and fresh for Pepper and Bruce.

Just as Eir starts to doze off, the elevator dings on their floor alerting them to someone's presence. There is no clicking of heels, instead the sound of flat shoes thumping against the floor echo into the room. While anyone would have guessed it was the other missing Avenger, the team know better since Bruce was oddly a quiet walker. Turning to peer at the newcomer, they find a disheveled looking Samantha who comes to an abrupt halt at seeing everyone gathered.

One by one, they all stand to see what's going on. Everyone who was allowed to be on this floor knew that should they bring a guest, they had to escort said guest and call ahead and yet, no-one was with Samantha. Her shocked gaze immediately turns passive, her gaze then darting between anything and everything around the room.

Her clothes are not at all feminine and at least two sizes too big. Her face seems a bit slimmer and dark bags beneath her eyes make her appear sick. When her gaze lands on Eir, the room's occupants tense at the cold glint that suddenly appears.

"Friend of yours?" Tony asks Eir as she glares defiantly back at the female. If Samantha could glare for no reason well then Eir would return the favor.

"No." Eir mumbles, her sleep immediately leaving her as warning bells start blaring in her head. "Only met her once when Pepper introduced her to us as her secretary."

"I see." Tony hums as he turns back to face Samantha; Steve, Clint, and Natasha discreetly spread out around the room as Tony gives each of them a certain _look_. "Speaking of Pepper, have you seen her? She said she'd be working late but if you're here then Pepper should be too." He asks the secretary. Something is off.

Samantha's gaze darts to Tony, her entire facial demeanor becoming nicer yet she seems rather untrustworthy at the moment. "Not at all. She told me to come fetch some things for her. Said it was okay to come right on up." And yeah, something definitely is up. Pepper wouldn't willingly send someone up. She'd have followed protocol of calling, telling them to hide everything magical as she brought someone up. And since that wasn't the case, Tony was highly suspicious of this Samantha character.

Tony's hand delve into his pocket, digging out his phone as he shot off a quick text message. Samantha appears to tense at the object in his hand, jaw clenching and as Eir gets a closer look, she could've swore that the flesh of Samantha's cheek _rippled_.

Eir figures it must have been a trick of the light when no-one else appears to have seen it and lets it slide. Tony continues messing with his phone and when he catches Eir's gaze, he discreetly shakes his head. He can't get ahold of Pepper.

Gulping and looking back at Samantha, Eir catches the blonde trying to contain a smirk when Samantha catches her staring. There is yet another _ripple _of flesh and when Eir's eyes widen, Samantha cruelly smirks openly. It then clicks in Eir's mind all at once, her wand falling into her hand from her sleeve at the same moment Samantha's wand falls from her sleeve.

"_Get down!_" Eir hollers.

No-one has to be told twice; Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha all falling on all fours as the sofa suddenly blows up.

Samantha isn't speaking yet colored light after colored light fly from the tip of her wand as they dance around each other in the room, the Avengers crawling out of the way and ducking behind overturned furniture.

"Protego!" Eir shouts at the last second, a red light connecting with her protection shield.

Samantha cackles in a deranged manner, pointing her wand threateningly at Eir and giving Eir time to raise her own.

"Stupefy." Samantha mutters fiercely at the same time Eir shouts, "Expelliarmus!"

Red and red connect in the middle of the room, the beams of light from each spell flashing and sparking dangerously as each witch fights for dominance. From the corner of her eye, Eir catches Natasha pulling free a handgun from the bookshelf. "Don't!" She yells. "We her need to find Pepper!"

Having lost concentration, Eir rolls out of the way as Samantha's _stupefy _shoots passed her. Samantha then turns her attention on the other occupants, sending jets of blue and purple light at Natasha and Clint, making to the two assassins duck and scramble out of the way. Eir shoots a protection shield in front of Tony when he was too slow to jump out of the way and only connects wands with Samantha once more at the last second.

Panting and heaving while holding her own, Eir can feel herself running out of energy. Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha wrack their minds for a way to take down Samantha without killing her or getting hit by one of her curses and hexes as the witches duel.

Before they can put any plan of theirs into motion, Mousy suddenly appears looking rather livid for such a tiny creature and raises a tiny hand in the air towards Samantha. "The Dark has no claim over Mistress Banning any longer." Her voice oddly carries over the noise of Samantha and Eir's magic connecting and with a snap of fingers from the house elf, Samantha goes flying back and into the wall with a loud _thump! _and is knocked unconscious.

Eir heaves a sigh of relief, Steve rushing to her side while Clint and Natasha go to Samantha's side and move her back to the middle of the room.

"You okay?" Steve murmurs, grabbing Eir by the chin and tilting her head to peer up at him.

"Fine. I'm good." She tiredly smiles at him. "Bit out of shape but I'm good." Steve snorts fondly before pulling her into a brief hug, Eir's gaze darting to Tony who is staring down at Mousy in a new light. "House elves," She calls out, gaining Tony's attention. "-are fiercely loyal to their owners."

Mousy summons up a chair for the two assassins, said assassins dropping Samantha unceremoniously into it while Mousy then conjures up ropes to tie the female up.

While everyone gets themselves together, Eir walks up to Samantha and points her wand at the unconscious witch. "Rennervate."

"How'd you know?" Clint mumbles as Samantha slowly wakes, rubbing his elbow that he had fallen on. "How'd you know she was the enemy?"

"Because of that right there." Eir points out the now constant rippling of Samantha's face. "That's the tell-tale sign of the polyjuice potion wearing off. Whoever this is, it isn't the real Samantha." The tied up female starts to laugh, not a tinkling one you'd expect from a female but a menacing deep chuckle.

As one, the group all take a step back as the female body of 'Samantha' suddenly starts to ripple more and morphs into that of a greasy, menacing man. Dark shaggy hair hangs down to his shoulders, face gaunt as dark cold eyes stare directly at Eir. And now, the too big clothes suddenly made sense as this man fills them out.

"Who are you? Where's Pepper?" Eir suddenly growls, lunging forward so she is up in the man's face.

He only laughs harder, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Now, now, little Banning. You know better than to question your superiors."

"You are not my superior." She snarls, eyes blazing at the fact he knew her but she doesn't have the slightest clue as to who he is.

A hand wraps around Eir's bicep, the witch's attention snapping to the offending hand only to find Tony with his face passive and gesturing for her to step back. "He a deatheater?"

"Has to be. He knows me but I don't know him and he thinks he's the superior here." Eir answers with less venom than what she was spitting at the man. "My guess is they've been watching us here at the Tower and kidnapped Samantha the day after Pepper hired her. They needed access to us and the shiny new secretary was their best bet."

"Bravo. Have it all figured out, do you?"

Eir goes to lunge at the man but Tony and now Steve are holding her back. "You really think they have her?" Tony murmurs sadly, fighting down the lump in his throat.

Before Eir can answer, the deatheater starts to laugh once more. "Oh, we have her." He smirks proudly. "And you can your filthy muggles back the second you hand over the blood-traitor."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Some of you were correct in saying that Samantha was acting quite sketchy.. though it's not her fault though, is it? Damn you deatheaters for kidnapping an innocent! **

**Anyway, sorry I'm not sorry about this cliffhanger. Don't kill me! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this is so short. This is just the somewhat calm before the storm. Check Polyvore for a set for this chapter :)**

* * *

**Previously on A Second Chance..**

_A hand wrapped around Eir's bicep, the witch's attention snapping to the offending hand only to find Tony with his face passive and gesturing for her to step back. "He a deatheater?"_

"_Has to be." Eir answered with less venom than what she was spitting at the man. "He knows me but I don't know him and he thinks he's the superior here. My guess is they've been watching us here at the Tower and kidnapped Samantha the day after Pepper hired her. They needed access to us and the shiny new secretary was their best bet."_

"_Bravo. Have it all figured out, do you?"_

_Eir went to lunge at the man but Tony and now Steve were holding her back. "You really think they have her?" Tony murmured sadly._

_Before Eir could answer, the deatheater started to laugh once more. "Oh, we have her." He smirked proudly. "And you can your filthy muggles back the second you hand over the blood-traitor." _

Eir's eyes widen as all eyes turn to her. Ever since they'd started to delve into Eir's magical history, they picked up on a few terms and instantly knew he was speaking of Eir as the 'blood-traitor'.

"No. No way in hell." Steve quickly denies, pulling Eir behind him as he puts himself in the deatheater's line of vision. "We'll figure out a different way. We always do."

"Suit yourself, boy. It's his woman whose life is on the line." He grins proudly as he gestures to Tony.

Tony's fists clench at his sides, the man fighting every urge to leap on the man and beat him senseless. "Don't listen to him." Eir puts a comforting hand on Tony's arm. "He'll say anything to work you up so you do what he wants. We'll get her back, Tony. We will."

Tony doesn't say anything but he does nod to let Eir know he heard her. Taking a deep breath, Tony walks away from the man's taunting words to collect himself. As Steve, Eir, Clint, and Natasha spread out in front of the tied up man, Natasha's head tilts curiously to the side.

"He mentioned muggles." She mutters high enough so her team hears. "As in more than one."

"He could mean Pepper and the real Samantha." Clint shrugs but Natasha shakes her head with a frown.

"We can't take that chance. We need to know exactly who they have so we know what we're walking into."

Tony's sudden groan has the team turning towards him. "JARVIS, is Bruce still in the building?"

The team holds their breath as they await JARVIS' answer. _"Yes, sir, he is. Would you like me to tell him there's a group meeting currently being held and his presence is required?"_

"Yeah, Jay, send him on up."

"_Right away, sir."_

The group breathes a sound of relief but before they can get too comfortable, thunder suddenly claps outside and a vortex of bright rainbow lights surround the entire building. There's a moment of hesitation where no-one knows what to do but they're quickly relieved of the duty of figuring something out when a very disheveled Thor appears ready in his Asgardian battle garb.

"Lady Jane has been hidden from Heimdall's view!" He tells everyone. "Heimdall assured me I was to come here if I wanted to find her!"

"Well, there's your answer." Clint nudges Natasha.

"They wanted our attention." Eir grumbles as she turns her coldest glare on the deatheater. "Looks like you've got it."

He cackles madly once more, shrugging innocently. "You know what to do, witch. Turn yourself over and your filthy muggles go free."

Eir bristles at his words, her anger getting the best of her and before she knows it, her wand is pointed at the man square between the eyes. "Stupefy!"

His head snaps back at the force of being hit by Eir's spell, his body going lax as he's once more knocked unconscious. The elevator dings open on their floor but the team is too busy being shocked at the way Eir reacted to the deatheater's words.

"What did you do that for?!" Tony suddenly yells. "He's the only one here who knew where Pepper and Foster are!"

"Quiet!" Eir finally snaps, effectively quieting Tony when he sees the heat in her glare. "He's not dead. He's just knocked out to keep him from blabbering and trying to turn us against one another."

Tony and Eir stare each other down, the group all fidgeting as they await for a plan of action when someone clearing their throat gains their attention. "Uh, what's going on?" Bruce gulps nervously.

The innocence of Bruce's question and his confused state has the team each cracking a brief grin therefore eliminating the tension that was building. Gesturing Bruce further into the room, Clint pulls the scientist to the side to fill him in as Eir goes to make peace with Tony.

"I need Pepper's real name." She speaks calmly. "There's a handy spell I know but I need her first name and last for it to work."

Tony reigns in his anger, sighing in relief as do Steve and Natasha who are waiting to see what she does. "Virginia Potts."

"And Lady Jane is Jane Foster." Thor quickly throws in, looking very helpless at the moment.

"Thanks, Big Guy, but if they've managed to hide her from Heimdall then there's not much I can do." Thor slumps at her words but she offers him an encouraging grin. "But on a brighter note, Jane is most likely with Pepper and the real Samantha if the girl is still alive." Thor tries to nod in understanding but it's quite obvious he's still very distressed. Quickly pulling herself together, Eir holds out her free hand with her palm up while using her other hand to lay her wand on the upturned palm. "Point me Virginia Potts." The wand starts to spin as everyone watches on and the second it comes to an abrupt halt facing West, Eir sighs in relief with a grin and snorts. "They hid Jane but not Pepper. I can use this to find them."

"Most excellent. Let's go!" Thor suddenly beams, gripping Mjölnir and readying for battle.

"Easy, Thor." Eir smiles at him. "You might be battle ready but we're not." She gestures to Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint before giving each of them her attention. "Everyone, suit up. We'll meet back here in five."

The group quickly disperses with Clint disappearing through the air vent in the kitchen while Bruce and Thor stay with the unconscious deatheater.

..

..

Eir is just finishing up with lacing her dragon-hide boots when there's a knock at her door. She glances up and with a quiet sigh, pulling on black finger-less gloves as she moves to answer the door. When she does, she finds Steve decked out in his Captain America spandex suit, his shield locked in place at his back, and his fingers fidgeting with his cowl.

His eyes quickly travel from her nearly knee-high boots, over the skin-tight leather pants, passed the finger-less gloves and straight to the front zipper bustier top with two inch shoulder straps. For a fight, there's a lot of upper skin showing and Steve doesn't like it. "That's your suit?" He frowns and watches as her fingers make quick work of parting her hair down the middle before twisting each side and pinning it in place at the back of her head.

"Nope. I still have a dragon skin coat to put on." She smirks, now braiding the two halves together over her shoulder. After her hair is done and out of her face, she picks up her coat from her bed and slides her arms inside before buckling the two buckles below her bust. "See, this is my suit. Dragon-hide makes great battle gear since some spells will bounce off the skin."

Steve tries to smile- really, he does- but he just can't shake the feeling that this was _too easy. _"Don't go." He suddenly blurts. "The moment they lay eyes on you, it's over. They'll take you."

Eir's small smile falls as she holsters her wand up her sleeve for a moment, moving to stand in front of Steve so she is forced to peer up at him. "I have to. I'm the only one my wand will work for. Without me, you won't find Pepper or Jane."

"Eir," Steve sighs. "-they're gonna kill you."

"I know they will." She smiles sadly, her heart aching at the pain that flashes in his eyes. "But you won't let them. The team won't let them." She presses on, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I'm the reason the girls were taken. If I don't show up, the deatheaters will kill them. I have to go, Steve." Steve actually pouts as he leans into Eir's touch. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay behind you the entire time. Or at your side so I can cast shields if need be."

Reluctantly, Steve caves in to her. "You better be careful." And the emotion behind his words- in his eyes- catches Eir briefly off guard and leaves her heart hammering against her rib cage. With a faint smile and nod, she reaches up on her tiptoes to place a kiss at the corner of his lips.

"I promise."

..

..

The moment Steve and Eir step out of the elevator together back on the ninety-third floor, Eir finds slight amusement in that Tony does a double take of her outfit but makes no comment. She knows that once everything is settled and Pepper is back in the safety of the tower, all bets would be off and she'd be treated to his teasing once more.

Clint and Natasha nod in greeting- Natasha decked out in her S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit uniform with guns holstered on her upper thighs and bracelets on each wrist that Clint once told her delivered the _Widow's Bite. _Clint's in his usual kevlar armored pant and vest, his bow gripped in one hand with his quiver of arrows attached to his back, and knives tucked in around his thighs and boots while Tony is clad in his Iron Man suit with his face mask up as he paces back and forth waiting for the plan.

"So the plan is to basically show up, get Pepper and Jane and whoever else they have to safety, and then draw the deatheaters out where there will be no civilian casualties." Eir announces. "Any objections?"

"No," Tony answers for everyone. "But what are we doing with him?" He asks as he points to the unconscious deatheater.

Surprisingly, even though Steve's team captain, everyone turns to Eir for instructions since she is the one who's had most interactions with the bad guys. Face suddenly going grim, Eir walks up to the deatheater while letting her wand slip free from her sleeve. "I'm gonna need to concentrate for a few moments. No-one speak." The team then surround her without muttering a word, listening to her instructions and watching as she points her wand at the deatheater's head. "Obliviate." They hear her mutter, the tip of wand glowing a bright white as she slowly twists her wrist this way and that way. After a few seconds, she finally lowers her wand.

"What did you do?" Clint asks.

Eir turns to him with a sheepish smile and a shrug. "I picked through his memories and erased everything related to the Avengers." She grins feebly, not knowing how Clint will react given his history with mind meddling. "I erased my location and him ever seeing me in the States."

"While that's great and all, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with leaving him in my home." Tony's irritable attitude doesn't phase any of them. Hell, if their significant other had gotten kidnapped- not that they had any- they'd be on edge, too. When Clint makes no outburst about Eir meddling with the deatheater's mind, she turns to give Tony her attention.

"I figured." She sighs before calling upon Mousy. The moment Mousy appears, Eir gives her instructions. "Take this man," She points to the tied up deatheater. "-to the Ministry back in England. Take him down to the Auror department and tell them he's attacked muggles but don't say where. Once they take him away, apparate back here and wait for us to return."

Mousy bows her head at having accepted her Mistress' order before popping over to the deatheater and gripping him by his pant's leg. She disappears the both of them with a _pop! _and the team once more turns to Eir.

"Problem solved." Natasha muses. "Now comes the next problem of traveling. I have a feeling that a jet would make too much racket and draw too much attention."

"My sentiments exactly." Eir smirks, digging into her coat pocket and producing a pen-like object. The moment she waves her wand over it, it expands in what appears to be a broom before hovering in mid-air at waist height. "I can travel with one person on the back and I figured Tony can lend a hand to someone else as well as Thor."

"Not to poke a hole in your plan," Steve speaks up. "-but there's an odd number of us."

Eir frowns before looking around the room and notices that Bruce is hanging back. "Uh, no, you're not." He fidgets when everyone turns their attention on him. "If they have Pepper and Jane anywhere in a building, I don't think unleashing the Hulk inside is a good idea. That and there's the fact that we don't know how the Other Guy will react to Eir when he sees her practicing the same magic as the enemy."

"Point taken." Steve nods in understanding. "So you're staying then?"

Before Bruce can answer, Mousy suddenly reappears with a _pop! _and explains that all was taken care of though the tiny house elf seemed on edge if her flattened ears were anything to go by. "Mousy," Eir approaches her carefully. "-Bruce is going to stay here while we go save the others. I want you to stay with him, okay? Stick close to him and whatever he says, you do. Only come to me when I call so you can pick up some guests to bring back. Got it?"

Since Bruce makes no objection to staying or having Mousy as company, Mousy nods in agreement. As she scampers off to Bruce's side and holds tight to his pant leg as a nervous child would a parent, Eir straddles her broom and connects her wand to a small spinning contraption that is at the tip of her broom, allowing her wand to spin freely.

"Okay, so who's going with who?" Natasha eyes Eir's broom warily.

Steve eyes the broom as well and shakes his head. "The broom is too small for me."

"And I'm not hugging Thor." Clint dead-pans.

"Neither am I!" Steve blushes, having to pull on his cowl to hide it as Eir snickers at him.

Natasha rolls her eyes and steps up to Thor's side, claiming she'd travel with him as Steve steps up to Tony's side. Clint groans but goes to Eir nonetheless, the witch lowering her broom low enough for Clint to straddle as well.

The moment Clint gets settled and puts his feet up on the tiny foot-holdings, Eir hovers them over to the balcony doors behind Tony and Steve who opened said doors and have stepped out into the night's air. The moment Eir hovers higher, she feels Clint grab at her waist as she leaves the safety of the tower and hovers mid-air with the city below them. Tony grips Steve by the straps that held his shield before using his thrusters to make them hover out in mid-air as well while Natasha sighs and turns to Thor, letting him hug her to himself as he starts to twirl Mjölnir in hand.

"Point me Virginia Potts." Eir calls out once more, he wand spinning freely in it's holstered state before stopping in the direction they need to go. Once she has a direction, Eir flashes the team a smile before peering over her shoulder at Clint. "You might wanna hang on tight, Bird Boy. We're about to hit speeds you wouldn't expect a broom to go."

Clint snorts but still lightly snakes his arms around her waist. The moment she leans forward on her broom and they shoot off into the night, Clint holds on tighter for dear life and actually prays they make it there in one piece.

* * *

**I don't mean to make the boys seem homophobic with not wanting to hug Thor as a way of travelling so please don't take it the wrong way. It's just these boys are so macho that I figured they'd not want to be seen hugging Thor in fear it'd emasculate them. That probably isn't a good excuse but I really do mean it in all great fun. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously on A Second Chance..**

"_Point me Virginia Potts." Eir calls out once more, he wand spinning freely in it's holstered state before stopping in the direction they needed to go. Once she had a direction, Eir flashed the team a smile before peering over her shoulder at Clint. "You might wanna hang on tight, Bird Boy. We're about to hit speeds you wouldn't expect a broom to go."_

_Clint snorted but still lightly snaked his arms around her waist. The moment she leaned forward on her broom and they shot off into the night, Clint held on tighter for dear life and actually prayed they made it there in one piece._

It takes only a minute to fly several miles out and another few seconds for Eir to circle above a cluster of abandoned buildings before finding the exact building that has her wand dipping downward to Pepper's location.

She lands quietly a few blocks away with the rest of the team following and pointing out which building it is they're going to infiltrate. Clint had surprisingly took to the broom ride quite well but she still catches him muttering about how brooms and men don't mix because it hurts certain 'equipment'.

Since Eir is the girl with the wand, she and Tony- who is just eager, if not more, to get Pepper back- leads the team through the darkened allies. Clint and Natasha are battle ready- bow and guns trained towards the ground as their eyes are peeled for any signs of a threat as they follow, and Thor and Steve bring up the rear of the group.

The boarded up, grimy abandoned building is soon in view and instead of taking a slow and quiet approach, Tony blasts open a dingy metal door with the repulsor in his hand. Eir groans at his lack of stealth but only grips her wand tighter and holds it out in front of her in case of an attack.

"Where do we look now?" Natasha murmurs as she and Clint come in behind them.

"Search it from bottom to top," Eir answers. "I can't use the point me spell because I need my wand duel ready."

Natasha falls back, letting Tony and Eir lead when they suddenly hear Tony ask JARVIS to scan the building they're in. There's a moment of silence where they guess JARVIS is speaking with Tony through his mask before they see Tony nod and point upward. "Fourth floor. JARVIS picked up two human heat signatures but he also picked up on magical signatures. Stay sharp."

The group gives their hum of confirmation and they immediately come to an understanding that they're about to speed up through the floors since Tony now has a lock on Pepper. Sure enough, they're walking far too quickly to actually keep a decent look-out but no-one dares speak against Iron Man when he's on a mission to get his lady back. Instead of keeping an eye on their surroundings, they're busy side-stepping overturned and dust covered crates, and stepping over rubbish that has been left behind to age and wither away.

They quickly find themselves coming to the fourth floor, the group stalling and preparing themselves for what they're about to see on the other side of the door. Once Eir's sure everyone has their emotions on lock down, she swings open the door and the scene before them is the most cliché finding the group will probably laugh about in the future.

Pepper and another woman- Jane, Eir guesses by Thor's relieved sigh- are seated and tied to wooden chairs that are placed back to back. Dirtied white cloth has been tied around their mouths as well as their eyes while a single dangling light shines down on them from above. Their clothes appear dirty but the women don't seem to have suffered any forms of torture. The moment Tony's boot clunks down on the concrete floor just inside the door, both female's attention zero in on the noise and immediately start to struggle against their bindings, muffled words reaching their ears.

Tony and Thor are quick to break formation, each man running to their respective female but Eir is quick to intervene and throw up a shield that has Thor and Tony being shoved back. Thor bellows in outrage, raising his hammer as if to attack the shield when Eir calls out.

"Don't! That was me. I shielded them." She rushes forward putting herself in front of Thor and gesturing for Tony to move away from the so-called Pepper. "Deatheaters are sneaky. They'll impersonate anyone and we need to make sure these two are who we think they are." Pepper seems to slump and nod, agreeing with Eir's words as the brunette struggles even harder. Her muffled cries of outrage fall on deaf ears as Thor frowns but he moves to stand with Tony to the side when Eir takes the lead to lower the covers over the women's eyes. "We'll need to remove the gags but keep them bound just in case they aren't who they say they are."

Tony and Thor are quick to make work of hurrying forward and removing the cloth from their mouths, Pepper sighing out in relief while Jane takes a moment to ask what's going on. "What is this? And who's the one calling the shots?!" She struggles harder, voice harsh as her gaze darts between Thor and Eir. "Is it really necessary to keep us tied up?"

"Yes," Eir deadpans, not letting this new female's words deter her. "We've already been fooled once and we won't let you go until we know who you are." She gives the women a moment to ask anything they want but when all Jane does is continue to glare, she continues on. "Tony will ask Pepper one question that only the real Pepper will know and Thor will do the same with Jane. If you get it right, you're free. If not, well then I actually feel pretty sorry for you," she finishes, staring each woman in the eye to make sure they know they were not messing around.

Pepper nods in understanding and Tony steps up to her as Steve, Clint, and Natasha spread out behind them keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Wracking his mind for a question, Tony sighs a little in relief when he finally has one. "When we successfully completed Stark Tower, what percentage did I say you owned and that you've never let me live down?"

The room goes silent as Pepper thinks about it for a few seconds. "Twelve percent!" Every set of eyes then swivel back to Tony to see his reaction and when he smiles in relief, a bit of tension drains from the room. Tony makes quick work of pulling Pepper's bindings apart before pulling her into his arms where he knew she'd be safe once again.

Thor fidgets nervously as his team then stares at him, forcing him to look at Jane with his question. "When I first arrived in New Mexico, who was it that bested me with a tiny lightning weapon?"

Eir actually snorts but Jane is quick to answer. "Darcy! She tased you."

Thor beams before he, too, rips apart Jane's binding, pulling the petite woman into his arms and sighing out in relief. As Tony and Thor each check over their love's for any signs of abuse, Eir takes that time to kick their chairs out of the way as she searches the other side of the room for any signs of any other person.

"Was it just you two here?" Natasha suddenly voices. "We're missing another person but we're not sure if they brought her here."

Pepper and Jane snap their attention to the red-head, eyes filling with tears. "They had Samantha here with us," Pepper admits. "But they said she outlived her purpose and they.." She trails off, her form shaking as she starts to sob. "They.."

"We think they killed her," Jane's meek voice then answers. "They made her beg for death and they had this stick that produced a green light," she recalled. "When it hit her, she went still and quiet."

The room goes silent at the admission, every pair of eyes then traveling to Eir who is breathing hard and gripping her wand tight in hand. "Avada Kedavra," she mutters. "The instant death spell." The room grows eerily somber before Eir shakes her head clear and takes one last look around the empty room. Her spine suddenly straightens and the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on edge. "Let's go," she abruptly calls out, her eyes never leaving that of the walls surrounding them. "Finding them was easy, too easy and I'm getting a bad vibe from this room."

No-one dares question Eir when her senses are telling her something, and instead Tony and Thor pull Pepper and Jane closer to them. Clint and Natasha ready their weapons once more, eyes darting around the room and Steve grips his shield protectively in front of him. Tony and Thor move first, wanting to escort Jane and Pepper to safety as the other three Avengers cover their back. Clint and Natasha take their eyes off the walls to follow, and Steve gestures for Eir to come to him so he can walk out after her. She nods with a grim smile, trying to shake off the bad vibe that the room is continuing to give her.

She's in the middle of the room, under the dangling light where Pepper and Jane had been tied up when it suddenly happens. The excruciating pain catches her off guard that her body's arching as she stretches up on tiptoes, a scream ripping through her throat. She falls on all fours, wand clattering to the ground as every muscle in her body convulse and feels like it's on fire.

The color from Steve's face completely drains but the second he takes one step forward, figures clad in black cloaks and black masks bleed out from the shadows, and immediately surround Eir only leaving a small gap in the middle so Eir's form is still visible to the Avengers.

Wands are pointed threateningly, tips aglow and pointed at the assembled heroes. Natasha and Clint fall back, each assassin falling in step on either side of Tony and Thor who have pushed their trembling girlfriends behind them. Steve stands upfront, shield poised to protect him should they start firing spells and all the while, Eir is still screaming and clawing at the ground in agony.

"Stop- stop it!" He grounds out.

Only one deatheater laughs, a raspy chuckle as he or she step forward towards Eir, wand pointed at her screaming form. "Look at what we have here," s_he _taunts from behind the mask. "A filthy muggle coming to the aide of the blood-traitor."

"You'll kill her!" Steve yells, taking another step forward only to have several wands take aim at him. "Please," he finally grits out.

The deatheater torturing Eir raises her wand and all that's heard in the room is Eir's stifled sobbing and harsh panting as she tries to regain her breath. "Does the muggle have _feelings _for this traitor?" She muses aloud with a cold laugh, kicking Eir's wand to a fellow deatheater who picks it up. "Does the traitor keep your bed warm? Hmm."

Steve clenches his jaw in anger and ignores the taunting questions. "She's one of our own. If you leave now and go back to your where you came from, we won't follow."

"As if you could," she coos back and faster than anyone anticipated, she has a fistful of Eir's hair gripped in her hand as she hauls the suddenly exhausted witch up. Holding Eir in front of her and acting as a body shield, the deatheater holds her wand to Eir's throat. "Let's see if you still consider her one of your own when she tries to kill you." Moving her wand to Eir's temple, she mutters the one spell Eir had wished she was never the victim of ever again. _"Imperio."_

Steve and Tony's eyes immediately widen at the tell-tale sign of Eir's body suddenly going lax, her eyes clouding over as she stares straight ahead. "No," Steve breathes in heartbreaking awe.

Hearing the panicked anguish in his teammate's voice, Thor immediately starts to twirl his hammer in hand, wind starting to blow softly in the room as thunder rolls ominously outside when another deatheater waggles their finger at him. "Not so fast, Asgardian," _h__e _tutts mockingly and at their incredulous looks of shock, he grins evilly behind his mask. "Oh yes, we know who you are, Son of Odin. We've done our research." Thor continues to twirl his hammer, jaw clenching the longer the man speaks. "Knock if off, you big oaf! You call upon the lightning in here and we're all dead. Including your precious muggles.," he snarls.

Realization dawns on the God and he immediately slows down the twirling of his hammer. Clint and Natasha fidget in their stances, itching to start firing but they can't risk making a move too soon and scaring off some of the deatheaters with Eir in tow. The deatheater gripping Eir's hair suddenly yanks back and the fact that Eir doesn't whimper in pain or struggle to be free has the Avengers very unsettled.

"Fight it, Eir!" Steve suddenly pleads, breaking formation once more as he takes yet another step closer. "Don't let them win."

"Oh, look at what we have here," the insane deatheater holding Eir hostage cackles. "Is that love I see in your eyes, Mr. America? Do you love the filthy traitor?"

..

..

Eir feels like she's having an outer body experience- well, outer mind experience is more like it. She's staring straight ahead, watching Steve's anguished features harden and then break when he can't seem to control his emotions. She understands that he's fearful for her life but they all knew the danger they were getting into.

The rest of the Avengers are rather livid, minds seemingly calculating a plan to get to her without harming her, and the woman who's holding Eir sounds eerily familiar.

"Oh, look at what we have here," the insane deatheater who Eir's desperately trying to place cackles. "Is that love I see in your eyes, Mr. America? Do you love the filthy traitor?" Steve doesn't answer but his gaze does harden before flickering down to her own gaze. Eir wants to so bad to fight but her body won't cooperate with her. All she can do is stare and blink as she's trapped in her own mind. "What do you say to livening things up a bit, hmm? Eir, darling, kill the Avengers."

"_No. NO! I won't do it._" Trapped in her own mind, Eir can't speak her opinion. She blinks slowly, staring dead ahead as her own wand is slipped back into her grasp.

"Kill them. Start with the one who cares most for you."

"_Run! Please, run! I can't- I can't-_"

She can see the shocked faces of the Avengers and even the shocked and confused faces of Jane and Pepper in the background. "Eir, fight it. Fight them! Don't let them do this to you," Steve shouts.

The deatheaters start to chuckle, gleeful at the predicament that Earth's Mightiest Heroes have been dropped in. "Avada-"

"No, Eir, stop! This isn't you. Fight her!" Steve's face contorts with grief before he quickly masks it, and Natasha and Clint swivel their weapons in Eir's direction reluctantly.

"Kill him!"

"_No, please, don't make me.._ Avad-"

"Eir, please," Steve pleads as the deatheater's laugh get louder. "Fight it."

"Come on, kiddo. Don't let the wench beat you," Tony voices. "We know you're stronger than this."

"_Oh, Merlin, Tony. I wish I was. _Avad-" Her arm starts to shake, her wand losing it's target. "_Oh, please, please let me be strong enough. _Avada Kedav-" Tears start streaming down her face now, the team watching helplessly as she tries to fight off whatever hold they have over her.

"KILL HIM!"

Eir's arm shakes harder now, "Avada Kedavr- _NO!" _Her free hand slaps her wand arm down, her wand clattering to her feet. Steve and Tony visibly sigh out in relief but before Eir can actually overcome the entire mind control, there's a hand in her hair and wand at her neck once more.

..

..

The deatheater holding Eir tuts disapprovingly. "Now, now, love. Mummy taught you better than that." Eir is immediately relieved of the imperious curse only to freeze upon hearing the woman's words. Even the Avengers team seem to have frozen where they stand, eyes wide as they stare at Eir and the woman holding her. The wand briefly leaves Eir neck, the deatheater's mask disappearing in a cloud of smoke as she's revealed. She has the same facial structure as Eir and the same eyes but salt and pepper hair hangs limply down to the middle of her back in greasy waves. Eyes are sunken in, wild with anger and glee as she cackles manically. "Let's go, lovely. Time to go home and re-educate that mind of yours." She grips Eir by the neck now and before Natasha and Clint can even fire off and take down any of the deatheaters, they all disappear in clouds of smoke right before their eyes.

There's a brief moment of shocked silence before it's broken by the team's angry confusion.

"Fuck!" Tony yells, his shout echoing around the room.

"Was that really her-"

"Mum?" Natasha cuts off Clint with a nod of her head. "I think it was."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is short as the previous one was. Looking back, I should have combined the two but what's done is done. Luckily for you lot, the remaining chapters of this fic are all +4K words :)**

**A lot of you thought it was Eir's mum who was polyjuiced as Samantha but nope. She was involved but not as the polyjuiced one, haha. **


	18. Chapter 18

Eir feels like she's been clobbered on the back of her head when she comes to.

Her head is aching, her vision is blurry, and she has a serious case of cotton mouth. There's an intense amount of pressure on her shoulders and when she tries to move to see why, she figures it out right away. Fear seizes her heart when she realizes that her feet aren't even on the ground. Her wrists are shackled above her head to a point where's she's dangling and only her tiptoes scrape against the more-than-likely grime covered ground. The more she struggles with her constraints, the more she swings in mid-air and realizes that there's a wall about a foot behind her.

There's not much light in the room to begin with, candlelit sconces burning low, and it doesn't take Eir long to realize the room she's in. It's cold, semi-dark, and the walls surrounding her are cave-like stone. Water drips echo somewhere in the room and the only doorway is the one straight ahead where a set of stairs go up.

She's in a dungeon.

A dungeon that she grew quite familiar with when she was a child.

She's home.

..

..

The next time Eir comes to, it's because someone's throwing ice cold water on her face. As she splutters and yelps at the sudden temperature change her body undergoes, she blinks furiously and coughs as her eyes adjust to the dim lighting once more.

The woman standing before her is easily recognizable. She still looks the same as the last time Eir's seen her though her Mum has appeared to have lost some weight. Her facial structure is more pointy, hair longer and styled in waves other than her usual up-kept bun, and eyes dark and cold as her Mum sneers at her.

"Hello, darling. Long time no see."

"Sod. Off." Eir grits through clenched teeth.

A resounding _slap! _of flesh meeting flesh- palm meeting cheek- echoes around the room. Eir's head snaps to the side at the impact of her Mum's hit, the younger witch biting her tongue to keep from yelping out. She'd do anything and everything to ruin her Mother's satisfaction.

"Those bloody American's have rubbed off on you," she scowls. "Let's see how exactly we're going to fix that."

The gleam of a silver dagger catches Eir's eye, the blade sliding out from her own Mum's sleeve. At the sudden widening of eyes, Eir's mother cackles in glee at having gotten the expected reaction from her traitorous daughter.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

Thor lands on the balcony of the ninety-third floor. With everyone so immersed in their thoughts about Eir's disappearance, no-one bats an eye at his sudden appearance or his sudden rushing inside.

"Is there any news about Lady Banning's whereabouts?" He immediately asks.

Steve is too busy pacing and keeping his anger in check as to not break any furniture that Tony is the one to answer. "No," he shakes his head. "JARVIS can't get a lock down on her anywhere and Mousy is too distraught to even listen to us to see if she can find her. We're not even sure she's still in the States."

At Tony's words, one of the sofa chairs is kicked clean across the living room. Given how close Steve and Eir had seemed ever since they both moved into the Tower, no-one comments when Steve finally loses hold on his temper. Hell, Tony could afford a new sofa chair if need be.

"I see," Thor mutters sadly. "And how is Lady Pott's faring?"

"She's shaken up," Tony admits. "But Mousy is taking care of her in between breakdowns. Both ladies are trying to comfort each other," he then adds. "Bruce said Mousy started wailing the moment the fake snow stopped falling from the ceiling. Apparently they thought spells only wore off if the caster is dead so it took a while for us to calm Mousy down with assurance that Eir was still alive before she followed Pepper out of the room."

"Jane is the same as well," Thor sighs sadly. "She doesn't know what's going on and I only left with promises of showing back up after we rescue Lady Banning to explain everything."

"Guys, really?!" Steve finally snaps. "Not that I'm happy for Jane and Pepper being alive and well but we need to find Eir! She won't get the same treatment as they did."

Steve rarely lost his temper, especially over a girl, so no-one reprimands America's favorite son about showing compassion. Instead, there are brisk nods shared all around the room as they quiet down and put their minds together.

"If we can't use JARVIS to scan for facial recognition, what about Mousy?" Clint asks.

Tony shakes his head. "Last time I was in the room, she was wailing and inconsolable. She won't-" The genius abruptly trails off, eyes darting back and forth over everything yet nothing at the same time.

"Tony?" Steve pauses mid-stride, brows furrowing in confusion. "What is it?"

Without a word, Tony shoots up from his seat on a bar stool and nearly sprints towards the bookcase where Eir left nearly every magical book she had. "We can't count on JARVIS or Mousy at the moment but what about a fellow magic wielder?" He tells them, fingers running over every spine of the books that sat there, careful to move over Eir's abandoned wand that Steve had picked up after they disappeared. With a shout of triumph, he finds the one he was looking for. A journal. "When Eir first came here, she showed us every magical object she owned," he shows them said journal with hope suddenly filling him. "She used this to talk to her friend witch. What was her name?" He then asks Steve.

"Hermione," Steve immediately blurts as he eyes the journal. "Yeah, I- I remember that now."

"Exactly," Tony beams. "All we have to do is write and hope Hermione writes back right away. Maybe they can track her down and we can all swoop in and save the day."

"What are you waiting for then? Try and contact her!" Natasha practically glares at Tony for wasting time.

Tony huffs but does as told before going back to the bookshelf to look for a pen. There was no way he was going to attempt writing with one of her quills and ink pot. It takes him a few seconds and he ends up finding a pen tucked in the back towards the top shelf. Since they had nothing to lose, Tony quickly opens up to a blank page and puts the pen to paper.

_Hermione? Anyone there? It's Tony Stark.. and it's urgent!_

As one, the room seems to hold their breath as Tony stares down at the opened journal. "It's not doing anything. Why isn't it fading away?!" He mutters frantically, shaking the journal as if that would make the words sink in. "Maybe she's-" The words tumbling from his mouth cease and a grin forms when the words finally disappears and a very feminine scrawl took their place.

_Mr. Stark? What's wrong? What's happened?_

"She wants to know what's happened? Do I tell her or skirt around?"

"Tell her," Steve opts for the truthful route. "Tell her a mission to save two civilians went awry and Eir got taken by deatheaters. Her magic would prove most useful at this time."

All the while Steve spoke, Tony jotted down his words in the journal. A moment later, they disappeared and Hermione's reply took it's place.

_Do you have a fireplace? If so, I need the exact name of residence and/or door number if you're in an apartment._

"Fireplace?" Tony scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief before looking up at the worried team. "She wants to know if we have a fireplace and the exact address."

"Just give it to her!" Steve snaps yet again, this time being able to reign his temper back in before he kicked something else across the room.

"Alright.. alright," Tony sighs while writing down _Avengers Tower- Floor 93._

_.._

_.._

Minutes have ticked by ever since Tony gave Hermione the address she requested. The team is one big ball of nerves, knees bouncing in anticipation, Thor watching helplessly from sitting atop a bar stool, and Steve pacing a path back and forth in front of the fireplace. Every now and then, gazes would dart to the fireplace- the fireplace that's currently dark and empty.

Steve is going out of his mind yet he manages to keep a cool expression on the outside. Eir and her safety and her whereabouts are running through his mind, and the longer they wait for Hermione, the more anxious he is becoming. But the moment he is about to snap and rethink a new plan, the fireplace sparks and crackles but it's the color that catches their attention the most.

As everyone stands to gather and peer at the suspicious green sparks, they're even more alarmed as a full blown green fire explodes to life in the fireplace. And a few seconds later, a female figure slides out before quickly scrambling to her feet. Guns and Mjölnir are directed at the newest addition, doubt flickering behind their eyes as they take in the simple jeans, a purple cotton jacket beneath a jean jacket, and the braided hair of a female who looks rather young. It's only Steve's reaction that has them lowering weapons.

"Hermione, you made it," he breathes out in relief, rushing forward and actually hugging the witch.

"Wha- how?" Tony murmurs, his eyes darting back and forth between his fireplace and the witch who just slid out from said fireplace. "How did you do that?!"

"Uh, Steve?" Hermione mutters, awkwardly patting him on the back ignoring the other man's mutterings. "Captain America? Really?"

He quickly pulls out of the hug with a sheepish smile and shrug. "To be fair, I didn't know you were witches."

Hermione opens her mouth to retort, only to close her mouth and shrug with a grin. "Fair. And it's called _Flooing, _by the way," she adds, peering over at the one and only Tony Stark. "Another form of traveling for our kind."

Tony gapes for a second before sighing. "Your magical books don't have everything," he pouts. "When we get Eir back, you lot are spilling _everything_!"

The newest witch laughs and quickly nods before giving her attention to Steve once more. "Speaking of Eir, what really happened? Mr. Stark was quite vague." After a quick glance to the mentioned man, Steve gives her the explanation she deserves.

"We were being watched and didn't know it," he tells Hermione. "The deatheaters infiltrated the Tower by having one of their own- I think Eir said it was polyjuice?- take the form of Tony's girlfriend's secretary. They studied us and found a few weaknesses," he admits with a sigh. "They kidnapped Pepper and Jane- Tony and Thor's girlfriends- and the deatheater who was staying here the entire time said they wanted a trade. The muggles for the blood-traitor." Hermione tenses, jaw clenched as the story progressed. "Eir was quite pissed, especially since she's grown quite close to Pepper and formed a plan of rescue. We found the girls quite easily and they admitted to having watched the other deatheaters torture and kill Pepper's real secretary. Before we could leave though, they bled out from the shadows and boxed in Eir."

"Her scream," Natasha suddenly mumbles, eyes slightly glazed as she recalls the Eir's screams. "-it was like she was in agony. She was fine one second and the next, it-"

"Cruciatus," Hermione frowns. "It's an ugly curse."

"Yes. It is," Steve sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "Then they put her under some sort of mind control," he admits. "Her _mother- _yes, her mother-" Steve clarifies when Hermione gasps. "-tried to get Eir to kill us but she fought it off. Then they just disappeared with her."

Hermione goes silent for a few seconds, color draining from her face before she steels herself and starts to pace. "Do you mind if I call in reinforcements?"

"By all means, go ahead," Tony encourages her. "The more the merrier."

Hermione nods tightly before unsheathing her wand from her boot. With a flick and muttered _expecto patronum, _the team watches as an ethereal otter flies from the tip of her wand and bounces around the room before stopping in front of the witch with it's mouth open. "It's worse than we thought. Eir's mum seems to have banned together deatheaters to kidnap Eir. They need our help, Harry, and you know I wouldn't ask for help unless this was a life or death situation. I'm in America right now so floo over as soon as possible. If it really is Eir's mum, she won't have much time left. Floo to Avengers Tower- Floor 93. We'll be waiting." The moment the otter closes it's mouth, Hermione directs the otter to take the message to Harry.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

Eir is screaming her throat raw, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as she struggles to free her arms that are currently being pinned to the dungeon floor. Two masked deatheaters are holding Eir's arms down while her vile bitch of a mum is straddling her legs and carving letter after letter into the pale flesh of her abdomen.

"All you had to do was fall in line. Serve your Lord faithfully and keep your mouth shut," Eir's mum mutters darkly, eyes intent on the word she is carving into her own daughter's flesh. "But no. You had to betray him. Betray _us!_" She snarls, pressing deeper than necessary with her blade causing Eir to cry out again. "You left your own flesh and blood behind and even murdered your Father. _My husband!_"

"Get.. over it, Nadia!" Eir grits out, refusing to call her _Mum _and fighting against the pain that's pulsing from her swollen face. Her face feels like it's on fire, swollen from the numerous hits she's received since she's been taken hostage. If she wasn't in such a dangerous situation, she'd have laughed at the way these so called purebloods were beating her like muggles. "That's old news."

_Slap! _Eir receives another hit to her already bruised face, the young witch hissing in pain. "I am your Mother! I demand respect."

Eir bites her tongue but can't keep her retort in. "You're an insane cow. I have no mother."

Nadia leans back, tucking her dagger away while looking down at her handy work. "There. Now everyone will know your true nature," she grins quite madly. Turning to the side, Nadia dips her hand into some milky concoction that one of her minions brought down earlier, scooping some up in her hand and smearing it across Eir's abdomen. Eir screams yet again, wiggling to get free but it's no use. Whatever liquid her mother just smeared into her handy work, it stung like nothing she's ever felt before. Walking her fingers under each carved letter, Nadia speaks aloud each letter. "T-R-A-I-T-O-R. Traitor," she sing-songs.

"You're a bunch of hypocrites!" Eir spits, picking her up head and glaring as much as she could with swollen eyes. "Where's your wand, _Nadia_? Doing everything the muggle way- I thought you despised everything muggle?"

"Oh, we do, darling," she coos as the two deatheaters holding Eir down chuckle. "But I must admit, muggles are quite creative with their torture. We've figured out if you do the dirty work like a muggle, it's harder for the Ministry to track you down. No pesky wand to be traced."

"You're a monster," Eir whimpers in pain. "When my friends find you, they'll kill you."

Nadia smirks before looking at both deatheaters and gesturing for them to let up on holding down Eir. Once her arms are free, Eir moves to pull down her shirt. "Your friends? Your friends are a bunch of incompetent fools," she sneers. "They couldn't even protect one little muggle- that _Samantha_ twit- so what makes you think they can protect you?" Eir remains quiet, glaring at her Mum and letting the fool tell her anything and everything they can use to convict her should she make it out of here alive."We needed a way in to the Tower and they gave us an opportunity when the Potts woman hired a new worker just ripe for the picking," she laughs madly.. and bingo. This is what Eir needs to put the psychopath away. "It was easy to kidnap the girl after a day or two of work and impersonate her. And it was even easier to roam the Tower and study each and every one of the so-called Avengers to find their weaknesses. Funnily enough, the weaknesses we did find just happened to be more muggles." Eir thinks about bucking off Nadia but she really doesn't want any more torture. Her body needs a rest. And the moment Eir doesn't pay Nadia attention for more than five seconds, fingers gripped her face harshly and bring her head up off the floor. "Let your friends come," she smirks. "They can try to find you but until then, I think there are some people who are quite cross with you for getting our Lord killed."

Nadia is gone in the next second and just when Eir finds a moment to breath easily, a kick lands to her side. Eir cries out, curling in on herself only to have another kick landing harshly square to her chest. All the air is sucked from her lungs and a split second later, Eir is sobbing as she tries to regain her breath. Kick after kick is landed to her abdomen, sides, and ribs and all too soon the pain becomes too much and Eir gives in to the darkness.

Nadia smirks cruelly as she watches her daughter fall unconscious. Coming to America and battling Earth's Mightiest Heroes was what they intended to do without that bloody Harry Potter interfering, but finding out that Eir was aligned with them.. well that was just a coincidence. A coincidence that they cashed in on when the time was right.

**.:HP/AVNGS:.**

As it turns out, Hermione is a nervous cook. With no telling when Harry got the message or how long it'd take him to get ready, Hermione started loitering about in the kitchen before she found sandwich ingredients and made herself one. When Thor kept stealing glances at her food, Hermione made him a couple sandwiches as well and soon enough, Tony was asking if he could have one followed by Clint.

Natasha had rolled her eyes, making her way into the kitchen to help the witch feed her always hungry friends while getting herself a bit to eat after Hermione assured them they were going to need their strength for the upcoming battle.

Just as Hermione found time to bite again into her own sandwich, the fireplace sparked and flared to life. As the team stood behind the sofa, they watched as a male slid out from the fireplace, soot covering his face and dark head of hair quite messy. He rearranged a set of round glasses on his face, blinking ridiculous green eyes as to adjust his vision before smiling sheepishly and waving at Hermione.

"Er, 'Mione," he greets her while fidgeting from foot to foot and grinning sheepishly. "Don't get mad but you should have known better to send a patronus when Ginny is in the same room."

"Ginny?" Hermione raises a curious eyebrow at her friend, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes flicker to the fireplace when the green fire doesn't die out. Seconds later, another figure slides out.

This time, it's a female with a head of shocking red hair that falls down to the middle of her back. She seems a bit younger than Hermione and the man who they were guessing was Harry. "Hullo," She nervously greets the room at large before her gaze lands on Hermione, a relieved smile taking over her features. "Heard about Eir. Thought I'd come to see what help I could be."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione nods and yet, the green fire doesn't go out in the fireplace. "Er- are we expecting someone else?"

Before the two newest guests could answer, yet another figure slides out. This man is tall and rather lanky, face pale and freckled as red hair stood up in different directions. The Avengers eye the new man warily, noticing he only has one ear. "Heya, 'Mione."

"George?" Hermione mutters in awe. "What are you doing here?"

"Was jus' talking to the sis when your message came," he shrugs. "Figured I'd tag along. I know what Eir thinks about me and it's about time Eir gets it through her thick skull that I don't hate her or blame her."

Hermione smiles kindly at her friends, watching as Ginny proudly hip checks her brother rather playfully. "Thank you. I've tried telling her but she doesn't-"

"Uh, would someone like to make introductions?" Tony cuts in. "I'm a bit confused. I thought we were waiting on Harry."

"I'm Harry," Harry voices, raising his hand. "This is Ginny, my girlfriend." Ginny now waves to them once more. "And that's George, Ginny's brother."

George gives the room an impish grin. "Nice to meet you lot. Never dreamed I'd meet the Avengers but I'll fangirl later." He winks at Natasha who doesn't know what to think of these new witches and wizards. "We got a witch to get back."

Hermione introduces Steve not only as Eir's friend but hers as well, and then lets Steve take over as he introduces everyone else to her friends. Introductions are quick and everyone soon finds themselves standing around the bar counter top and kitchen counters and they try to figure out what they can do to track down Eir.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, 'Mione," Harry interrupts their meeting. "But when we do pinpoint Eir's location, there's not much we can do. We're on American soil, remember? And as Aurors, we can't do anything unless we want a war on our hands."

Hermione frowns but doesn't argue. She knew her position as an Auror would render them useless but she was hoping that Harry wouldn't have said anything. She was willing to overlook that piece of information as long as she wasn't spotted by any American Officials.

"Bollocks!" Ginny fumes. "I'm no Auror. I'll fight."

"Me too," George pipes in.

Steve nods gratefully at the brother/sister duo who was willing to risk everything to get Eir back. Harry takes a moment to remind Ginny of the consequences should they get caught but it's Clint who breaks the tension and makes their rescue plan a whole lot easier.

"You guys might not have to risk war," he tells them. "When Eir's mom took her, she told her _let's go home _before disappearing. What if she really took her _home_?"

Harry pauses before looking to Hermione, the wizard seeming to realize that there might be a chance he can actually fight. "'Mione, did Eir have her childhood home torn down before leaving for the States?"

Hermione nervously bites her lip before slowly shaking her head. "No. She just had it cleaned out and left it."

Harry suddenly beams as do Ginny and George. "You know what this means then, right?" And now Hermione's smiling too. "If they did go back home, it's on our turf. We're free to do as we wish."

Just as the group of witches and wizards get excited about the newest piece of information, the elevator dings and opens up on their floor revealing a rather annoyed Agent Maria Hill. She's decked out in her own S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit uniform, hair perfectly gelled back into a tight bun, and weapon holstered at her hip. The second she strolls into view, her hand automatically hovers by her weapon as she eyes the new additions.

"Maria," Tony bats his eyelashes at her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

She quickly scowls at Tony for the use of her first name. "I'm here on behalf of Director Fury. He'd like to know what the hell's going on that has this place lighting up his radar with magical signatures."

The room falls silent at Agent's Hill's words but not one of the new magical beings back down under her stare. After a few moment's of silence tick on by, Harry claps Tony on the back of his Iron Man suit. "You tell her, mate. Hermione and I need to make a quick port-key to get us all to our new location. It'd be very uncomfortable to floo back from that tiny fireplace of yours."

Tony huffs at anything of his being called _tiny_ but does as he's told when Steve glares him into submission. Though this is a moment of seriousness, the other's can't help but to grin at Tony being the one under Steve's glare. As the witches and wizards step aside and start pulling down garland from the walls, Steve catches a patronus or two being summoned and then being sent off moments later.

"They took Eir," Tony finally admits, gaining Maria's attention. "The deatheaters kidnapped Pepper and Jane, and in return they wanted Eir," he sighs sadly.

Maria's eyes go wide in astonishment. "You traded her!"

"Of course not!" Tony immediately denies. "But she wouldn't stay here while we went to go rescue Pepper and Jane. The building looked empty but those assholes tricked us. They were waiting in the shadows before they made their move. Now we're going to go get our witch back."

Agent Hill can't believe what she's hearing and actually starts to pace back and forth. "Stark, this is bad. Why didn't you or any of you for that matter," she stares at each Avenger. "-contact S.H.I.E.L.D for help."

Tony is annoyed with being spokesperson but one look at Steve and the man's slowly reddening face of anger lets him know that Steve unleashing his anger on the Agent would be good for no-one. "Because it all happened so fast!" Tony blurts before Steve can start spewing words in anger.

"Got it!" Harry crows from a few feet away. Turning to the Avengers, he smirks at them while holding up a piece of garland. "Let's go. Our ride leaves in a few minutes and Hermione needs to tell you how to hold on for safe travel."

Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Thor make their way to the group of magical beings without a backwards glance at Hill. "Look, it's a long story." Tony calls out over his own shoulder as he makes his way over to the group. "Bruce will stay behind and fill you in. We've got to head to England to get Eir before they kill her."

"But- what about-"

"Mousy!" Tony suddenly calls, cutting off Maria's ramblings. When the tiny house elf appears and goes slack jawed at her Mistress' friends, Tony smirks down at her. "We're gonna get her back pip-squeak, okay? But until then, I'm going to need you to help out down here. Keep Pepper where ever you go and follow Bruce if he leaves. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D is going to want to follow to our location so can you be a trooper and give them directions? We're going back to Eir's home where she grew up. Just tell them to hover around and we'll find you when we have Eir."

"O-of course, Mr. Stark," Mousy squeaks. "Mousy will help in whichever way she can." The house elf nods eagerly, disappearing to prepare Pepper for their trip.

"Stark," Hermione calls out. "-hurry. We're about to depart."

Tony nods letting them know he understands before casting one last glace at Bruce and Hill. "Mr. Stark," Maria calls out. "-bring her back. Do whatever it takes."

Tony gulps, not used to seeing Agent Hill rooting for him or the team in one of their personal missions. But with her permission brought some great relief to the other team members. Ginny quickly explains that the garland has been charmed to a specific location that would take them near Eir's home. They had to hold on and hold on tight without letting go until they're told. She quickly explains it's magical travel so, of course, it was going to feel weird.

Once everyone understands, Tony claps Steve on the back. "Ready, Capsicle? Let's go get your girl back."

The last thing anyone sees before being whisked away is Steve's blush at Tony's implication and Harry, Ginny, and George slightly gaping at the man in a new light while Hermione only winks as if she knew it were only a matter of time.

* * *

**Since I'm such crap at writing battles, the battle to get Eir back will be quite fast-paced. You won't see the major fighting, instead, we'll be down in the dungeon with Eir as she hears the fight above. **

**Where do you think they'll land? It has to be somewhere close to Eir's home ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

If Harry and George were being quite honest with themselves then they'd admit that they were a little let down when not one Avenger stumbled upon arriving at their destination via port-key. Everyone seemed to land with air of confidence, even if there were slight bending of knees, but only Thor seemed to actually have liked their way of traveling if his ecstatic smile was anything to go by.

The Avengers are too busy making sure that they were actually in one piece, and that their weapons made the trip as well, that they don't notice Hermione scowling at the room they are currently in.

The drawing room is exactly as she remembered- tall dark purple walls looming overhead with numerous portraits of pure-blood descendants sneering down at them, the ginormous fireplace off to the left side of the room, and large crystal chandeliers hanging overhead. The only difference in the room was that it is much lighter than she remembered, the drapes hanging over the floor to ceiling windows being held open instead of shut tight.

"Really, Harry, did it have to be this room?" Hermione grumbles, sneering back at the portraits that are now glaring at the newcomers. It was only then that she realizes the portraits have been silenced.

Harry loses his usual stoic demeanor and blushes, pulling Ginny in front of him to act as a shield. "Well, it was either this or the cellar."

"Anything is better than this room."

"Uh, what's exactly wrong with this room?" Tony bravely pipes up.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and George's gaze all snap to Tony- one look rather annoyed, one embarrassed, and the other two with a bit of pity. But before anyone can answer, a feminine yelp catches their attention. When they turn to the source of the noise, they find a very regal looking aristocrat staring oddly at them. Black straight hair falls down passed her shoulders with two stripes of white/blonde being pulled from either side of her head to the back to keep it all in place.

"M-Mrs. Malfoy," Harry stammers, stumbling forward with a sheepish smile. "We're really sorry for the intrusion but it is a matter of life or death."

"It's fine, Mr. Potter," She nods at him quickly, gaze straying to the oddly dressed newcomers in the room. Turning to look over her shoulder, she calls for her son. "Draco, darling, would you please come here. We have visitors."

"Draco?" Tony murmurs, leaning towards Steve. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Steve brushes him off, his eyes trained on the woman who looks seconds away from bolting from the room though he's quite sure she'd do it with such grace. The man that steps into the room next has Tony snapping his fingers as if he's just figured out the missing piece to the puzzle. "_That _Draco. The betrothed that was then the unbetrothed, remember? Eir explained it to us."

Draco falters in his steps, eyes wide at the words that just tumbled from the man in a red and gold metal suit. "She told you!" He hisses as stunned eyes swivel to him. "We promised to never speak of that again!"

Mrs. Malfoy hides a grin behind her hand and moves to stand behind her son. "We'll talk about that later, ferret, but right now we really need to go. Thanks for letting us apparate in though," George smirks, tugging his sister towards the only entrance and exit to the room.

"Wait, hold up," Draco calls out, eyes narrowing at each and every one of them. "What the bloody hell is exactly going on? And does the Statute of Secrecy mean nothing to you lot anymore?!"

"It's complicated," Hermione sighs. "And we'll explain another day but right now, we really need to go."

"No!" Draco moves to stand in their way. "You barge into my home so I deserve an explanation."

Steve growls- actually growls and takes a threatening step forward but Thor is quick to pull him back.

"It's a deatheater mission, mate," Harry finally admits. "Mrs. Banning took Eir and we believe she has her next door at their old home."

Not knowing it was possible, Draco seems to have paled even further. "Nadia?" Mrs. Malfoy gasps. "She took-"

"Yes," Steve grits out though he tries his best not to showcase his anger to the lady. "And if you'll please excuse us, we have a friend to go save."

Mrs. Malfoy and Draco don't try to keep them this time though when the group of heroes near the stairs, Draco does call out to Harry. "Potter, you'll keep us in the loop, yeah? She's my friend, too."

"Of course."

The stairs take the group to a rather large hallway, black carpet covering what appears to be a stone floor, and more pale-faced sneering portraits line the walls. They make it to the front door in a matter of seconds, the doors swinging open upon their arrival, but Harry pauses the group right there to make a small speech.

"We don't know for sure if the deatheaters are there or how many there are," Harry admits to the group. "All I know is that if they are there, I want one person invisible and scouting the floors of the home looking for Eir. You'll have to be stealthy and keep an eye out for any wayward spells at the same time."

The team all glance at one another before Natasha nods and raises her hand. "I can do it. Just tell me where to start first."

Harry offers her a smile before nodding at Hermione who suddenly has a beaded lavender bag in hand. Reaching in, the team isn't as surprised to see that nearly her whole arm fits inside the tiny thing. "You'll be wearing my cloak of invisibility," Harry tells Natasha. "Keep it wrapped around you at all times and be quiet. Your best bet to start looking will be the dungeon of Banning Manor."

Natasha nods, accepting the shimmering pile of cloth that Hermione hands over. Harry reaches forward, finding the right way to wear the cloak before handing back and telling her to drape it around her shoulders. Once she does so, Clint gapes as the only visible thing of his partner is her floating head. With a wink thrown to Clint, Natasha pulls on it's hood and disappears from view, only grabbing on to Clint's arm so he knew where she was.

"Okay," Harry claps. "Once we've blown our way in, every deatheater is fair game. Try not to kill if you can, we'd really like these prats in prison, but if it can't be helped then don't worry about."

Everyone agrees to his terms, Steve sighing in relief now that they are about to finally get the show on the roll and pulls on his cowl when he realizes it isn't secured yet. Seeing that everyone is ready, Harry leads them outside and down the stone steps only to have their feet immediately meet gravel. Green hedges tower on either side of the driveway with black iron gates waiting for them at the the end.

..

..

Banning Manor looms ahead and the team doesn't know how to feel. On one hand, it looks like the home had once been beautiful in all it's castle like glory but on the other, it's the place where their friend is most likely being held against her will. Harry and Hermione spend a few minutes checking for any wards but nothing is found. Like the Malfoy property, a gravel driveway is lined by tall hedges but Banning Manor seems smaller and more darker.

As they make their way towards the front door, Tony lets his face mask slide down, Steve grips his shield tight, Thor grips Mjölnir in preparation for battle, and Clint readies an arrow. It's going to be tricky to be shooting at close range but he figured he could manage.

They're now closer to the door and instead of slowing down, Hermione and Ginny stride up to the door with confidence. Brandishing their wands, both females flick them furiously over their heads before pointing it the door. With a combined shout of, "_Bombarda maxima!_", nearly the entire wall the door resides on blows up.

"Showtime," George smirks arrogantly at the Avengers.

..

..

An explosion rocking the ceiling is what brings Eir back to consciousness.

She doesn't know the time, whether it's day or night, but all she does know is that she's in serious pain. Blood drips down the side of her swollen and bruised face, her shirt is torn open exposing her stinging abdomen, her wrists are back in the shackles with her body hanging limply and her feet barely scraping the ground. She doesn't know if she'll live- she hopes she does- but she knows it's going to be one hell of a fight given the condition she's in.

Shouting can now be heard as well as breaking furniture and glass, and Eir wonders just what the hell is going on. She tries to lift up her head as if doing so would give her better hearing but the moment she moves her neck, pain shoots down her spine.

There's screaming again- manic screaming- and Eir would later swear she heard the words _blood-traitors _and _mudblood. _More explosions sound just as the dungeon door opens bringing in a stream of light from upstairs. Her heart starts pounding when the door doesn't close and the tell-tale sign of _zinging! _and _zapping! _of two wands connecting in a duel reaches her ears. She doesn't know what's going on upstairs but she knows it can't be good.

There are no footsteps coming down the dungeon stairs or any footsteps inside the room so Eir gets quite a shock when something invisible cups her swollen cheek. Startled, Eir flinches back only to cry out in pain. "No more. No more," She cries. "I can't-"

"Oh, Banning," A feminine voice breathes and right before Eir's swollen eyes, Natasha's head appears before the rest of her body does. "What did they do to you?"

Emotion wasn't something the Black Widow showed very often so the concern and worry etched into her features right now has Eir's heart hammering against her rib cage. She must really look like hell.

As Natasha quickly takes out a small yet handy flashlight and holds it between her teeth, she starts right away to check the shackles at Eir's wrists.

Whatever fight had been going on upstairs doesn't last that long at all and soon enough the door to the dungeon is being shoved open with a familiar voice shouting down the stairwell. "Agent Romanoff?"

Quickly removing the flashlight from her mouth, Natasha hollers back. "Down here, Cap. Bring one of the witches or wizards with you!"

There's quickened steps rushing down the stairwell before Steve- decked out in his Captain America outfit- comes into view. He only comes to a stop when he's directly in front of Eir. "Eir?"

She manages to open her eyes, head slumped to the side as offers him a broken smile. "Steve," she gulps around the pain in her throat. "Please, take me home." Her eyes then flutter shut and her head rolls back.

"Eir? Eir!" Steve shouts, making a move to jostle the witch but Natasha stops him.

"Don't. We don't know the extent of her injuries and you'll only make it worse."

Steve holds himself back though his hands are itching to hold Eir and take her away but he knows his teammate is right. They don't know the extent of her injuries and by the way she looks on the outside, it can't be any better on the inside. More footsteps run down the stairwell and when Natasha and Steve turn around, they find a shell-shocked Hermione who has some dirt covering her cheekbones, hair in disarray, and a bit of blood droppings on her jean jacket.

"I think the shackles are magically bound," Natasha tells her as the witch moves forward. "I can't find any way to open them up and I'm not too sure it's a good idea to move her around much."

Tears fill Hermione eyes as she quickly nods. "Good call, Ms. Romanoff," she says as she moves forward to get a better look at her friend.

"How's the situation up top?" Natasha then asks as Hermione tries to figure out a way to get Eir down.

"Good," the witch answers. "A few them dueled 'til death. The others are knocked out and being tied up as we speak. I think Harry sent off a patronus to get the Auror Squad here."

"And Eir's mother?"

"Not dead," Hermione answers. "But Azkaban isn't your normal prison. She'll more than likely get the Dementor's Kiss."

"And what exactly is that?"

Hermione smirks briefly, meeting Natasha's gaze head on. "She'll have her soul sucked out from her."

More footsteps echo down the stairwell and Ginny makes her appearance- her own appearance similar to that of Hermione's only she has a few visible bumps and bruises. "Harry sent me down. Everyone is waiting upstairs for the Aurors and Tony's flying around trying to pinpoint something called the Helicarrier."

"Good," Hermione states, giving Ginny her full attention. "Come help me with Eir. It's pretty bad so you'll have to either levitate her or open the shackles."

Ginny quickly nods, moving passed Steve and Natasha to stand next to Eir's hanging form with a frown. Quickly, she produces her own wand and points it at Eir. "_Mobillicorpus._"

Eir's body seems to lift in mid-air, floating higher whenever Ginny moves the tip of her wand upward. Hermione immediately moves in then, tapping her own wand against each shackle on Eir's wrist. Said shackles glow red before clicking open and falling away.

Steve and Natasha seem to sigh in relief at the same time, Hermione adding her own power to help Ginny levitate Eir's body towards the stairwell now. "We need somewhere private to work on her," Hermione speaks. "We need to know what we're fixing- there are some spells and potions that can come in handy that we need to pour down her throat- but only after we know what's wrong."

They're walking up the stairway now with Steve leading the way followed by Hermione, Eir's unconscious form, Ginny, and then Natasha. "There's a medical bay on the Helicarrier," Steve tells her. "We can get you a room and you can work in there."

"Thank you." The moment the group comes into view, all mutterings stop as they set eyes on Eir.

"Fuck," Clint breathes in shock. "What'd they do to her?"

"Torture," Natasha answers him. "Seems like the so called pure-bloods are no different than the so called muggles they despise."

Harry and George both grimace before Hermione tells Harry about the Helicarrier they need to get Eir on so they could start healing her. "Sounds good." Harry agrees. "But how exactly are we going to get there when you're levitating her body?"

"You and Ginny will fly," she tells him, looking over her shoulder and telling Ginny to take charge of holding Eir's form mid-air. After quickly lowering her wand, Hermione once again produces a small lavender bag seemingly from thin air before reaching on in and pulling out a broom. Tony chooses that moment to come in, face mask up when he stumbles to a stop at Eir's appearance. "Did you find the Helicarrier?" Hermione quickly asks him.

Tony nods, a dark look passing over his features. "Yeah. They're a few miles Northwest."

"Good. Harry and Ginny will need your guidance," she tells him, producing another broom and handing it to Ginny. "They'll be levitating Eir between them so don't fly too fast."

"What about the rest of you?" Tony asks when he manages to tear his gaze from Eir.

"George and I will wait for the Aurors to come pick up these," she gestures to the unconscious deatheaters and I'm not sure about the rest of the team.." she then trails off looking at Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Steve.

"Hill said they're sending a Quintjet. You all can catch a ride on that, yeah?"

Tony and Hermione taking charge is quite a sight to watch- well at least for the Avengers since it's usually Rogers who takes over- but seeing Eir in her condition kind of makes sense as to why Steve's quiet and looking as if he's in pain too. Surprisingly, no-one argues with the plan they've come up with and let Tony, Harry, and Ginny leave the Manor with the witch and wizard carefully levitating Eir between them.

..

..

Though it is still light out, neither Tony or Harry or Ginny worry about being seen flying through the air. Since the Avengers are known world-wide, they'd pass it off as something Avenger related as to not out the Wizarding Realm.

The moment they land atop the Helicarrier, they get several odd looks from various crew members who stop and stare at the witch and wizard riding brooms as well as the levitating body. Tony quickly dismisses them, his suit coming apart right before Harry and Ginny's eyes. Tony is left in an odd black pant and black shirt ensemble, and his Iron Man suit quickly folds into a suitcase that he picks up and discards to a fellow Helicarrier crew member once they step foot inside.

As Harry and Ginny follow Tony, and make sure that they don't run Eir's body into anything, crew members stop and stare.

Again, Tony pays them no mind and instead starts barking out orders. "Dr. Banner! Get me Dr. Banner and have the medical bay cleared of all Doctors and Nurses before we get there. _Now!_" He shouts which actually gets everyone frantically moving about again.

They make it to the medical bay fairly quickly and Tony points to an empty bed where Harry and Ginny can lay Eir. The moment Eir touches the bed, Bruce strolls in. "Oh my god! What happened?!"

He immediately rushes to Eir's side, fingers going to her wrist to check her pulse but where the shackles were cutting into her skin, he has to find her pulse in her neck.

"We're not sure." Tony murmurs, making sure to stay out of Bruce's way. "We found her like this. Natasha says they tortured her. Is there any way you can scan her to see what the internal damage looks like?"

Bruce sadly shakes his head. "No. Her magic will interfere."

"We can do it," Harry pipes up before Tony can start getting pissed about people being useless and not being able to help. "At least until Hermione gets here," he then sheepishly admits. "Ginny's been studying to be a Healer and while she might be of some help, Hermione will be the most with all the knowledge she's soaked up over the years."

Tony and Bruce move aside without a word, letting the witch and wizard take charge of Eir. There's so much dirt, blood, and sweat that they don't even bother trying to salvage her clothes. Harry quickly cuts off the offending articles of clothing with very precise _diffindo's_ or the severing charm as he quickly explains to Bruce who appears to be taking everything in.

They leave Eir in her undergarments to leave some of her dignity in tact, and Ginny moves in with several _scourgifies _and _tergeo, _removing all the grime from their friend's body.

"Oh god," Tony mutters as he brushes a hand down his face. "Did they- did they carve that word into her?"

The word _traitor _is now in plain sight, the bruises discoloring skin all over Eir's body, and several gashes left open as well as other small cuts. Harry and Ginny stare numbly at the word in Eir's abdomen, Harry nodding his head in an affirmative answer.

Just then, the door gets slammed open and Tony and Bruce are ready to block the witch and wizard at work but stop shortly when they realize it's only Fury and Agent Hill. "Would someone like to tell me what the hell's going on?" Fury immediately demands. Agent Hill stops in her tracks, her mouth dropping open in shock at Eir's injuries but quickly masks it.

"Bruce should've explained everything," Tony grumbles, moving to go stand by Ginny who is muttering in Latin while swishing and swaying her wand over Eir's unconscious form.

"He did," Fury replies hotly. His eyes dart to the glow of a shield that now envelops Eir, his mind wondering why the redheaded witch looks confused now. "But it doesn't tell me why your friend currently looks like shit and might possibly be staying in hospital care for a long while."

"They didn't use magic to make these wounds," Ginny mutters, gaining Tony's attention.

"Well, can you do anything else?" Tony asks.

Slashing her wand through the shield, Ginny quickly produces yet another shield- only this one being blue- and the room's occupants watch as a holographic skeletal system appears above Eir's form. Her body, including her face, are littered with fractures.

"Shit." Tony's jaw drops at what he's seeing.

The door slams open yet again but this time it's Steve, Hermione, Clint, Natasha, and George. Steve and Hermione are instantly at Eir's bedside, Harry moving out of the way seeing as Hermione was about to push him aside. Steve stands by her feet, his eyes not being able to look at what had become of his friend- his _possibly something more of a friend- _and add to the fact that she is only in bra and panties has the gentleman in him trying to focus on anything else.

At the sight of the new witch by the bed and the wizard standing next to two of his best agents, Fury huffs in agitation. "Are we expecting any more magical beings to suddenly show up? And where the hell is Thor?"

"He's in New Mexico, sir." Clint stands taller as he addresses his boss. "After the battle, he took off to go fill in Dr. Foster what was happening. He'll be by in a day or two."

Fury scoffs, muttering about national security and what happened to not blabbing S.H.I.E.L.D information to just anyone. "Well now that the brain is here, I have a feeling a debrief is about to happen," Tony grumbles.

"You're damn right," Fury growls. "Brief room three. Now!"

Tony rolls his eyes but nod nonetheless. Clint and Natasha follow after Fury and Agent Hill without needing to be told, and Tony gestures at Harry to follow. "Let's go, short stuff. Leave the girls, Steve, and Bruce to look over Eir. I'm sure they got this, right ladies?"

Hermione and Ginny wave them off, and Steve doesn't even acknowledge what is going on around him. Tony can see the way Steve is fighting with his emotions and worry over the witch but with Bruce muttering reassurances that everything would be okay, he figures his presence isn't needed. As he leads Harry towards the door, he gestures for George to follow as well. They might as well give Fury all his answers now so they can go back to seeing over Eir's recovery later.

..

..

In brief room three, Fury sits on one side of a metal table with the two new wizards sitting directly across from him. Clint and Natasha sit next to the redheaded wizard, back straights and facing forward as Tony sits next to the dark haired wizard, feet kicked up on the table as he leans back in his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"First things first," Fury eyes the two wizards. "Why the hell were these deatheaters in the States to begin with? From what Eir's told and showed us, they were all about taking over your Community first."

"Yes, well, things change when you kill their precious leader," the dark haired wizard stares him straight in the eye. "Once he fell, the deatheaters who got away regrouped and stayed off the radar. When we first got reports of them in America, we figured they wanted a new place to start over and wreak havoc without having to face me again. No-one other than Hermione and our Minister knew where Eir was or even that she relocated to America so when Eir was spotted- well, she is a traitor in all deatheater's eyes. We're thinking she was just the icing on their cake."

Fury leans forward, resting his arms on the table and clasping his fingers together in front of him. "And just why exactly were these witches and wizards afraid of you?"

Fury is too focused on the dark haired wizard, since he practically appointed himself spokesperson of the two wizards, that he misses the smirk from the redheaded wizard as well as the twitches of amusement from his assembled heroes. The dark haired wizard leans forward, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Allow me to finally introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter but I'm also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, and Master of Death. I'm sure you've read about me."

Understanding dawns on Fury and he tightly nods. "I see. So now that the battle's over and you've got your friend back, what will happen to the deatheaters now?"

Instead of Harry answering, the redhead does. "The ones who lived are going to Azkaban, mate. They won't ever see the light of day ever again."

..

..

As Harry and George leave with Tony, Steve and Bruce watch as Hermione and Ginny practically transform right before their eyes. Hair is pulled back out of their face, jackets are shed and sleeves pushed up, and Steve and Bruce step away to give the two witches any room they might need.

With one witch positioned on either side of the bed, Hermione's lavender beaded bag is placed on the bed besides Eir's leg- left open as Hermione _accios _potions that she's sure she's going to need.

"Outside or inside injuries first?" Ginny mutters, coming to a brief halt.

"Uh.. inside," Hermione answers distractedly, looking at several vials of different pastel colors that she had pulled out. "I'm going to need you to massage her throat as I tip some potions in."

Ginny nods, moving up to stand by Eir's head as she readily puts his fingers against Eir's throat. Picking up a peach colored potion, Hermione uncorks it and moves to open Eir's mouth while tipping the potion in. "What is that?" Steve asks because he just can't remain quiet without knowing exactly what they're doing.

Ginny's fingers start massaging, urging the potion to go down. "It's going to patch up any punctured organs and arteries that our spells won't be able to heal from the outside," Hermione announces. She gives it a few moments before picking up yet another vial- this one a milky pink. "And this is a blood-replenishing potion," She tells them, uncorking it and tipping in half it's contents as Ginny massages Eir's throat. "We're not sure how much she's lost but given the state she was found in.."

Steve quickly nods, letting Hermione trail off because he was there so he knows what the witch is talking about. "Bones or cuts?" Ginny then asks. "I rather take the cuts because it's less concentration and.."

"Got it," Hermione cuts her off. "I'll heal the bones."

Ginny goes first, gripping her wand and running it lightly over every cut and gash visible. For every wound there's a muttered _vulnera sanentur, _and Steve and Bruce watch on as each wound knits itself back together. It takes more than a few minutes for Ginny to have every wound healed up and when she does, she steps back only for Hermione to step forward.

But before Hermione can start with her portion of the healing, Steve steps forward with his hand raised and halts the witch's work. "What about her stomach? You can't leave that there," he says as his eyes trail over the carved word.

Ginny frowns but it's Hermione who sighs sadly and answers. "That is more than likely the work of a blade embedded with dark magic, Steve. There's no healing it. She'll have to glamour it."

"A-are you sure? Did you check if it was black magic?" He asks.

Bruce moves to pull his teammate back when he sees Hermione tense but said witch only frowns when she faces him. "I don't need to check," and since she's wearing a short-sleeve shirt and has no glamour charms working on her own scar, she thrusts out her arm and turns it so Steve and Bruce can see her own carved word of _mudblood. _"I don't need to check because I know for a fact it's a preferred method of theirs." Steve immediately deflates and his apology is on the tip of his tongue but Hermione feebly grins and waves it off. "It's okay. You're worried so it's understandable."

Without continuing that particular conversation, Hermione turns back to Eir and gets her mind back in the mindset of healing. Gripping her wand, she uses the holographic skeletal image of Eir's body that's still hovering over Eir to find where she needs to point her wand. Muttering _brackium emendo _at every place that needs healing, Hermione sets to work.

It takes Hermione more than a few minutes as well to have every bone healed and when that's done, the only thing that gives away Eir's torture is the swelling and bruising. Before Bruce can ask if they have anything for it, Hermione picks up a mint green colored potion. Ginny sees it and immediately moves to place her fingers back at Eir's throat again as Hermione uncorks the vial and tips half the potion into her mouth.

The potion gets taken down and within a few minutes, the swelling of Eir's face and joints visibly shrinks.

"I have some bruise removal balm but I rather wait for Eir to wake up to rub that in," Hermione tells the room's occupants. "It's bad enough we have her on show in her knickers so I rather not violate her anymore while she's unconscious."

On cue, Steve and Bruce blush as Ginny suddenly snorts. Hermione grins in amusement and makes quick work of finding a spare sheet and draping it over Eir's body.

..

..

When Eir finally comes to, she realizes she's lying down on something comfortable. She doesn't remember much but she does remember the beating she's recently received and her last location. There's cushion beneath her head that isn't supposed to be there and as her fingers curl in towards her palm, her fingertips brush against a soft yet stiff bed sheet. Wondering just where in Merlin's name she is now, she finally decides to take a chance and open her eyes. She blinks and then blinks harder when her vision doesn't clear right away but only manages to send a flare of pain all across her face. The only snippets she got of the new room she is in lets her know that it's white, bright, and sterile smelling.

Panicking because she can't see and she doesn't know this new location, Eir tries to see if she can move any other body parts. She wiggles her toes followed by stretching her legs and when they're restraint free, she starts to pull her knees up. Surprisingly, given what she's been through, there's no flare of pain but she does feel a bit sore from her toes upward.

There's suddenly the sound of a chair creaking from somewhere beside her and the moment she feels someone grab her hand, she cringes and tries to curl in on herself.

"No.. no, no, no." She suddenly panics, trying to make herself smaller after ripping her hand free from whoever had grabbed it.

The bed she's lying on suddenly dips and hands reach for arms, and then they move to gently cradle her face. "Eir. Eir, it's okay," a familiar voice murmurs. "You're safe now. Look at me. You're safe."

She slowly lets herself calm down upon hearing the words, opening her eyes so she can actually see. When she uncurls herself and allows herself to look at the person holding her face, she practically melts into the bed with relief. "Steve?"

"Hey." He gives a shaky chuckle, eyes suspiciously glossy and features giving away just how tired the man actually is. "How are you feeling?"

Eir closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Tired.. and thirsty," she rolls her tongue around in her mouth. "My mouth tastes funny."

Another shaky chuckle escapes from Steve as the mattress moves before Eir finds a straw placed at the opening of her parted lips. "It's probably the different potions Hermione and Ginny tipped down your throat."

"Ginny?" She manages to ask after taking a few small sips of cold water. "Ginny's here?"

Steve nods, placing the water back on the side table. "Yeah. Mousy was a bit of a mess when we showed up to the Tower without you," he admits, sighing before rubbing a hand down his face. "We didn't know what to do and it was actually Tony who remembered your magical journal. He contacted Hermione who then floo'd over right away and then she contacted Harry. Ginny and George decided to tag along to help look and rescue you."

Her eyes widen in shock. "George came?"

"Mhm," Steve murmurs with a soft smile. "Whatever you think he hates you for, he doesn't, Eir."

She wants to argue that George does- or at least he should- hate her but she's just too tired. And the way Steve spoke, there is so much conviction in his voice that she doesn't have the heart to argue with him. Instead, she just numbly nods and wishes she could go home. Or at least back to the Tower.

"How long have I been out? Where is everyone?"

"It's been a few hours," Steve tiredly admits. "The rest of the team took your friends to get fresh clothes and some food. They left not that long ago."

"And what of the deatheaters? Nadia?"

"Gone," Steve finally smiles. "Some of them weren't built to take on Thor's hammer or Clint's arrows so there were some casualties but most were stunned unconscious and rounded up for an Auror Squad to pick up."

There's a lapse in conversation before Eir suddenly panics. "What if they escape?! It has happened before, Steve. What if they come back?"

"Hey, shh! Relax," Steve moves to gently push her back down on the bed. "It's all taken care of. While some of us waited with Hermione and George to wait for the aurors, we told them how you erased the memories of that one man. Anything Avenger related and even _Eir _related has been wiped from their memories. There's no more threat."

As Eir takes a moment to let his words sink in, she finally offers him a smile. "It's over?" Steve nods and then smiles back. "Good. I'd really like to sleep now knowing that when I wake up, I'll be safe."

"Of course. Yeah," Steve blurts, looking back at the bed-side table and the leftover vials sitting there. He picks up a light yellow potion, uncorking it and waving it front of Eir's face. "Dreamless sleep," he tells her before his brows crinkle in confusion. "At least I think that's what Hermione said. She said to drink it if you woke up and then wanted to go back to sleep." Eir grins now, reaching up to take the vial only to frown when she sees the discoloring of her hand and arm. Realizing what she's seeing, Steve frowns as well. "You're covered in bruises but we figured you'd want to rub in the bruise balm when you were more alert. Here, drink this," he places the opening of the vial to Eir's mouth. "When you wake up, I'll make sure that we're back at the Tower."

Eir quickly drinks the offered potion, nodding at his words. "Thank you, Steve. For everything."

He doesn't say anything in reply and only watches as her eyes flutter close and she falls asleep. He doesn't like the way her face is discolored or the fact that nearly every inch of her body is in the same state. While it doesn't take away from her beauty, it does anger him to the point where he wants to hit something.. or someone. But for Eir, he'll keep himself in line.

The door to the room soon opens and the team plus friends appear to be in good spirits so being the adult he is, Steve gently moves off the bed and quickly shushes the visitors. They immediately fall silent and it's Hermione who pieces together why Steve shushed them and the newly empty vial.

"She's awake?" Hermione asks, eyes briefly lighting up but Steve shakes his head.

"She was," he answers softly. "She just fell back asleep. I promised her the next time she woke up, we'd be back at the Tower so, uh," he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck now, avoiding eye contact. "Do you think you can swing that for us? Get her released from Fury's watch so we can get her settled back in at the Tower?"

Hermione's lips part in a small 'o' before Steve's words register in her mind and she closes her mouth with an audible click. With a tight nod, he watches once more as Hermione steels and readies herself before she turns on her heels and marches right back out the room. The Avengers watch her warily as Harry, Ginny, and George start to chuckle.

"You just released hell upon your boss, mate," Harry smirks at him. "Hermione can be quite vicious when she wants something and the Director doesn't seem like a man who will cave easily."

Tony practically beams at the possibility of the petite witch putting some fear into Fury but before he can follow after her, Bruce grips him by the shoulder and steers him further into the room. Natasha brings Steve some food and as he moves to get settled on the spare bed with his food, the others settle around in the empty chairs.

In between bites, Steve asks the witch and wizards what they're going to do now. George and Ginny look to Harry, and Harry merely shrugs. "Go back home. We've done all we can and now there's loads of paperwork that needs filling out." Everyone grimaces at the word _paperwork, _the Avengers feeling the wizard's pain seeing as they all now have paperwork of their own. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll be seeing each again quite soon. Your Director will more than likely want an ally in the Wizarding Realm so I'm pretty sure he'll want a meeting with our Minister and vice versa."

And Harry apparently has the right idea seeing as no-one tries to deny Fury wanting as much information that he can get his hands on.

An hour later, Hermione strolls back into the room with a triumphant smirk. "You're free to go home now," she tells Steve.

Witch- 1 Fury- 0

* * *

**Well, I did warn you that the fight wouldn't be described in here. I'm tired and just want to nap so I'm pretty sure I left a bunch of mistakes in here. I apologize. ****As for Draco not going to help save Eir, please remember that Draco is on house arrest. He can't leave and he can't be seen associating with other ex deatheaters while on said house arrest. Even though none of them consider Eir an ex deatheater, the Ministry does and Eir has the mark to prove it. It's just how I wanted it, don't question it. Please.**

**BTW, did anyone read my teen wolf fic "We Might Fall"? If so, there's something of a companion piece to that particular fic that I should start writing soon. It's going to be a weird one. Message me if you want the details to that. **


End file.
